Football
by Yup-123456789101112
Summary: Yes...it's finally up. THe last chapter! I'm gonna cry!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

A/N: Okay. This is my first fic. I've thought about this for a really long time before I finally put it on the site. I hope its okay.  
  
Summary: Bulma and Vegeta meet and end up going to the same school. Vegeta is a famous football player and ends up joining the football team. He gets lots of scholarships but someone is trying to keep him from winning, AND someone is after Bulma! I know, kinda confusing, but hey, Its my fic. Starts out kinda slow, but this is just the Prologue.  
  
Disclaimer: Uh..  
  
"Ooooookay, ladies, it's your turn to have the floor. This is LADIES SKATE. LADIES ONLY GUYS." The DJ's voice echoed throughout the enormous skating rink. People were everywhere, skating, talking, eating, but mostly, trying to find someone to hook up with. Three girls were sitting at a cramped table in the corner at the snack bar, flirting with some guys. A blue haired girl looked at her two companions, contemplating whether they should risk leaving their prey to some other predators.  
"We'll be back," a girl with long, straight black hair said to the guys, deciding for the other two. She pulled a girl with short blond hair and the blue haired girl away. They received many whoops and whistles from guys watching them as they passed by. They made their way to the rink and started chatting.  
"I like your outfit, Bulma," the black haired girl, named Chichi, said to the blue haired girl. She was wearing some short shorts that complimented her stunning legs and a white shirt that said, "BITCH" in blue letters. Chichi was wearing denim Capri's and a baby blue shirt that said "INNOCENT" across the chest in dark blue letters. 18, the blond, was wearing hip hugger flare jeans and a black shirt that said "FUCK" across the chest in red letters.  
"So, what do you guys think of Vegeta? You know, the guy with the hair that looks like a flame, the loud mouthed one," Bulma asked.  
"He was alright, but that guy with the crazy hair, Goku, he was so much cuter," Chichi replied.  
"Chichi, he was like totally stupid!" Bulma argued.  
"No he wasn't!" He was sweet," she said with a dreamy look. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
"Ok, 18, who was cuter?" she asked turning to the blond.  
"The little short bald guy, Krillin, was cute." She replied with a sly smile.  
"Arg!" Bulma sighed in defeat and skated off. They continued to skate until the song was over, and then they went back to the guys.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So which one do you think is hotter, Kakkarot?" Vegeta asked crossing his arms over his muscular chest. "I liked the 'Innocent' girl," Goku replied. "I liked 'Fuck,'" Krillin said. "Both of you are wrong, that blue haired bitch was the hottest," Vegeta told them matter-of-factly. "She was pretty but the girl with the black hair was prettier," Goku said. "Whatever," Vegeta sneered. Just then the three girls skated up. "Hey, did you miss me?" Bulma purred, skating up to Vegeta. "Of course," he replied pulling her into his lap. Goku gave him a curious look, but he just winked. "Would you two get a room or something?!" 18 said. Bulma glared at 18 then wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and started nibbling on his ear. "Okay, just don't do THAT in PUBLIC," came 18's sarcastic reply. Bulma looked at her and flicked her off. 18 rolled her eyes. A couple guys came over to the group, Bulma guessed they were Vegeta and Goku and Krillin's friends. Bulma stood up, "C'mon Chi, I gotta use the bathroom." She said. "Why does she have to come with you to the bathroom, woman?" Vegeta asked. "Because.because I said so, and because its none of your business." Bulma retorted. "Well, what do you guys do in there that you need your friends to do?" he asked. 18 stood up. "We do girlie stuff," she said grabbing her friends by the wrists and dragging them off to the bathroom. Vegeta shook his head and skated after them. He stood by the side of the rink watching the people skate by, keeping his eye on the bathroom. His friend Derek came up to him, "So, Veggie, how close are you to that $150?" he asked. "I just need a number?" he asked. "$50 for a kiss, $150 for digits and a kiss," he said. "Alright," Vegeta growled. "You want some action, I'll show you some action." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The three girls walked into the bathroom.  
"Okay," Chichi said turning to Bulma, "what was it that you do in here that you need me for again?"  
Bulma shrugged, "nothing, I just wanted to talk." She said.  
"Hey, do you have some lip gloss?" the threesome looked toward the mirror. Standing there was a girl with long brown hair.  
"Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Brooke," she said sticking out her hand.  
"Bulma," Bulma said reaching out to shake it.  
"Oh, hi, I'm Chichi, and this is 18," Chichi said introducing them.  
"Oh, well, that's nice, but I don't have time for this. Now, do any of you have any lip gloss?" she asked in a snobbish tone. Bulma narrowed her eyes.  
"No we don't," she snapped, "who are you trying to look cute for anyways?" she asked looking the girl up and down.  
Brooke sneered, "I AM looking cute for my boyfriend, Yamcha." She said pushing a strand of hair out of her face.  
Bulma was about to say something when she realized what the girl had just said. *Her boyfriend, Yamcha? Why that no good dirty rotten cheating little--* Bulma could hardly contain herself in her rage.  
"He is so cute, and sweet too, here I have a picture," Brooke said dreamily taking a picture out of her purse. Bulma snatched it, thinking to herself that it must be some mistake, it couldn't be the same Yamcha, could it? Her fears were confirmed when she saw her boyfriend, standing in a park with his arm draped around Brooke. They were both smiling. She handed the picture back as a single tear ran down her cheek.  
Brooke gathered up her things, "Well, girlies, it's been a waste of my time talking to you, so goodbye." And with that she walked out the door.  
  
Bulma wasn't surprised. This wasn't the first time she had caught him cheating on her for some slutty piece of ass that he had managed to get for a good lay, but a girlfriend? How long had this been going on without her knowing? She picked up her cell phone and dialed Yamcha's cell phone.  
She looked out the door and was almost sick with what she saw. Yamcha was holding Brooke up against the wall. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and he was kissing her neck. *God, he can't even get a fucking room* she thought to herself as she heard it ring.  
Chichi and 18 just stood behind her. "This should be interesting," Chichi said quietly as she watched Bulma's face turn redder and redder with rage. They watched as Yamcha pulled back and picked up his phone.  
"Hello," he said.  
"Yamcha, this is Bulma," she said icily.  
"What's up babe?" he asked.  
"Why are you out of breath?" she snapped.  
"I was, uh, out jogging," he said.  
*That lying bastard* she thought. She sneered. "In a skating rink?"  
He looked around. "What, where are you?" he asked.  
"How dumb do you think I am Yamcha?" her voice rose a notch.  
"I-I don't think your dumb Bulma," he said defensively.  
"You act like it." Before he could answer she continued, "I ran into your 'girlfriend' in the bathroom," she said.  
"Girlfriend? Who? Cindy? Johanna? Megan?"  
She couldn't believe it. "OH MY GOD YAMCHA! YOU ARE UNBELIEVABLE!" she shouted. She snapped the phone shut and stalked out of the bathroom. She stomped over to him.  
"B-Bulma," he stuttered. Brooke just stood there glaring at Bulma. Bulma paid no attention to her, this was between her and Yamcha.  
"Yamcha, I am so tired of you and your cheating," she took a deep breath, trying to control her rage. "Yamcha, we're through," she said. "I know, I should have done this a long time ago, but, well.we're through as of now."  
"Bulma wait! I can explain! Please Bulma, let me explain," he begged. Brooke watched with disgust.  
"Yamcha, there is nothing to explain. We're through," she said getting slightly agitated. First he wanted to cheat on her, now he wanted to come crawling back.  
"Well, fine! I can do better than you anyways!" he shouted as she started to walk away. She turned slowly, "How DARE you, you bastard!"  
"Bulma, I didn't mean it, I'm sorry," he ran up to her and grabbed her forearms. She yanked her arm out of his grasp and slapped him. She started to walk away when she was Vegeta standing there, watching, and smirking at her. He had seen the whole thing.  
"Why you little bitch," Yamcha yelled stalking toward her. She spun around to receive a slap to the face. She fell to the ground as he hit her twice more. She cowered waiting for the next blow, but it didn't come. She looked up uncertainly and saw Vegeta punching Yamcha. *Now that's a man,* she thought, *defending a woman he doesn't even know* She stood up on shaky legs.  
"Vegeta, stop, you're going to kill him," she said.  
"So?"  
"Vegeta stop, security is coming,"  
He immediately dropped Yamcha and stood up searching her eyes.  
"There they are!" they looked over and saw Brooke walking toward them with two security guards.  
"Holy shit," one of them said as they saw Yamcha trying to stand up, wiping the trickle of blood running out of his nose and down his face. He ran off to go call an ambulance.  
"Um, I'm afraid we're going to have to ask you two to leave," the other one said.  
"Oh, he doesn't have to leave. It was her," Brooke said sliding over to Vegeta and rubbing his arm. Bulma glared at her.  
"No, it was both of them," the security guard said. "Now, please, leave,"  
They nodded and started to walk toward the exit, side by side. Bulma looked back at Yamcha one last time as he was standing up. He spit out more blood and looked at her. There was so much hate in his eyes, it made her shiver, made her cower in fear. She knew, at that instant that he wouldn't go down without a fight. He wouldn't let Vegeta humiliate him like that without getting his revenge.  
Vegeta felt the small woman next to him shiver and he looked down at her. She turned away but grabbed his hand. They walked over to his black mustang. She looked up at him, fear shining in her bright eyes. "I-I'm scared." She said quietly.  
"What are you scared of woman?" he asked.  
"He-he's going to get me. They'll keep him in the hospital for a while, but he'll be coming back to get me, I just know it, and I'm-I'm scared." She just couldn't keep it in any longer. So she cried. Right there in the parking lot, she cried.  
"Come here woman," he commanded. She sniffed and shuffled over to him and he held her. Forgetting everything else, he held her. She felt so safe in his arms, like everything was okay and nothing could ever hurt her.  
He set her up on the hood of his car and wiped the tears from here eyes with the back of his hand.  
"Woman, will you be okay?" he asked.  
She sniffed. "Yes, I think so."  
"So what were you fighting about anyways," he asked. He was so nosy.  
"I caught him cheating with that little bitch, Brooke," she spat. He smirked.  
"So that means your single now, doesn't it?" he asked. She had to laugh.  
"I guess so," He smirked even wider. She shook her head. He lifted her chin, making her look into his eyes, and then he kissed her. Kissed her like she had never been kissed before. It wasn't a smooth kiss, but a rough, powerful kiss. She groaned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He grabbed her waist and grinded their hips together. She wrapped her legs around him when suddenly. "Damn, we leave you guys alone for a minute and you're already all over each other." Bulma never hated 18 more as she walked out followed by Krillin, Chichi, and Goku and some of their friends. Bulma felt kind of awkward in the position she was in, so she reluctantly untangled herself from Vegeta's body and hopped off the hood of the car. Her cheeks took on a slightly crimson tint when Chichi and 18 gave her thumbs up. Vegeta crossed his arms and humphed. Derek came up to him, "Yeah, baby! You're real quick! Ha ha! Alright, I owe you $50!!" he shouted patting Vegeta on the back. Bulma looked at him quizzically for a moment, and then shook her head.  
They heard a horn honk and everyone turned as a long black limo drove up. "Well, that's our ride, gotta go!" 18 said pulling Bulma and Chichi toward the limo.  
"Hold on 18," Bulma said. She walked back over to Vegeta, "You got a pen?" she asked. He borrowed a pen from Derek and gave it to her and she wrote her phone number on his arm and on a piece of paper as well, just in case he washed it off his arm before he called her. She put the pen in her back pocket and kissed him one last time before she turned to leave. They heard another honk. Bulma turned to Vegeta, "Stupid butler," she mumbled, "I gotta go. Call me, okay?" she asked. He nodded. She turned and started walking toward the car.  
"Woman," he called jogging up to her.  
"What?" she asked.  
He grabbed the pen out of her pocket and slapped her on the rear, "forgot this," he said waving the pen. She rolled her eyes and mumbled something about guys not having Asses at home to slap. She climbed into the car and watched out the back window until they were out of sight.  
"So what happened Bulma?" Chichi demanded scooting closer.  
"Well," Bulma said, "after I left the bathroom, I told Yamcha that we were over and he said that was okay because he could do better than me." 18 and chichi gasped in unison. "Yeah," Bulma said, "Better than me! Anyways, he grabbed my arm so I slapped him and then he started hitting me! So then, here's Vegeta kicking Yamcha's ass! So then I told him to stop, you know, I didn't want Vegeta to kill him, so then here comes Ms. Bitch herself, WITH SECURITY! So, they kicked us out, but it was weird! I look back at Yamcha and he just has this look in his eyes, like he wants to kill me or something! It was so scary! So blah, blah, blah, and we're kissing!" she said.  
"Whoa, whoa, blah, blah, blah, doesn't tell us much," 18 said.  
"Yes, we need details, Bulma Briefs," Chichi said.  
"Okay, okay, so I was really scared cuz' of that look Yamcha gave me, right, so we were holding hands, and then.. Oh, look at that, we're home!" Bulma jumped out of the car and ran into the house.  
"No she didn't!" Chichi yelled, running after her. 18 just shook her head and walked in after the two girls. It was going to be a long night.  
  
Okay, whadja think? Good? Bad? Both? What? Make sure you review and tell me what you thought. I can always use ideas so review!  
  
~Yup 


	2. Chapter 2: Traitor

A/N: Okay, Second Chapter. Hope you like it. 

Disclaimer: *Sigh* I wish... Not only do I now own the characters, but I also don't own the song! *Sigh* That's kinda sad… Oh well, on with the fic…

Oh yeah, and I wanna thank Cat Girl 26 for kinda beta reading this chapter. Lol. Thanks a lot!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Last Time: 

"Okay, okay, I was scared cuz of that look Yamcha gave me, right, so we were holding hands, and then … Oh look at that, we're home!" Bulma jumped out of the car and ran into the house. 

"No, she didn't!" Chichi yelled running after her. 18 just shook her head and walked in after the two girls, it was going to be a long night. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Chapter 2: Traitor!**

"I'm not chasing you anymore!" Chichi yelled in defeat as she flopped down on Bulma's 

oversized bed. 18, who had been painting her nails, cast an indifferent look over her shoulder at the 

weary girl and shrugged. 

Bulma walked in and collapsed onto the bed as well. 18 grumbled in protest at the intrusion

 and moved to the floor so as not to damage her recently decorated nails. 

"Hey Bulma, turn on the TV, would you?" Chichi sighed lying back onto the vacant spot. Bulma looked up and seized the remote, knocking over numerous other things on her dresser in the process. She flicked the button and the blank TV screen jumped to life. 

"That's the news, Bulma, turn the channel," Chichi directed. 

Bulma shushed her, "I want to see who won the football game," she said. The threesome watched in silence as the news reporter recounted the highlights of the high school football game. 

"And the Orange Star Owls have clenched yet another victory, over the South City Seals," he said, "even though, they were without their star player, who has recently switched to West City High school. The 18 year old, Vege—" Bulma changed the channel; she had heard what she wanted to hear. 

"Bulma! Turn back! Didn't you hear? The Owl's best player switched to our school!" Chichi wined, but Bulma's mind was elsewhere.

"So…" Bulma mumbled to herself, "The Orange Star Owls have beaten the South City Seals, but the Seals lost to the North City Nutria's who lost to us, which means that the Owls get to play us!" Bulma put her head in her hands. "Great," she mumbled to herself. 

"They'll hate us even more, now! We have their star player! They probably think he's a traitor!" 18 laughed. 

"Yeah, this is great! Now we can tease them about losing their best player to a better team!" Chichi said. The two girls giggled at their own jokes.

"I wonder if he's cute," Chichi suggested. They giggled once more. Bulma was fuming. 

"How can you guys laugh at a time like this?! Didn't you see the news?" Bulma screamed at them. 

"Don't worry, B," 18 reassured her distraught friend, "If he's cute, you get him first," The two burst into another fit of giggles at Bulma's furious look. 

"WOULD YOU TWO STOP PLAYING AROUND?!" she screamed

Chichi and 18 immediately ceased their tirade of laughs and gave her a suspicious look. 

"What's wrong with you?" 18 asked. 

"Didn't you hear?" she asked incredulously, "The Owls beat the Seals, but the Seals lost to the Nutria's—" 

"Okay, but what does that have to do with anything?" Chichi cut her off.  

"You didn't let me finish," Bulma said, slightly irritated. "They lost to the Nutria's who lost to us, which means that they get to play us." 

"Wait, who gets to play who? Bulma, you're confusing us," 18 said. 

"The Orange Star Owls get to play us, The West City Wolverines!" Bulma mumbled into her hands. 18 and Chichi sat, wordless, for a moment, contemplating what Bulma had just said, then they looked at her, even more perplexed then before. 

"Okay," 18 finally spoke. "So we're playing Orange Star High…So what?" Bulma stopped for a moment to stare at her friend, astounded that she still couldn't comprehend her distress. 

Bulma sighed, "Okay, you both know that Orange Star High School is basically **THE** best high school football team, right?" They both agreed, nodding their heads in unison as she continued. "Well, do you guys remember the last time we played them?" They nodded once more, shuddering, remembering the last time the two teams had played. 

"We sucked! They won by 35 points!" Bulma shouted, standing up. She started to pace, back and forth as she conversed to herself.  

"And," she added, "their cheerleaders were much better, too, which means that we'll have to start preparing for the game now. We'll make afternoon practices twice as long. We'll practice before, after, even during school. We have to practice as much as possible! I'll make the announcement when we go back to school," she determined, finally turning to the two gaping girls. 

"Whoa, Bulma, slow down. What are you talking about? We can't practice during school! Wait, Bulma, where are you going?" Chichi shouted as she watched her friend march down the stairs. 

"That girl…" Chichi sighed, "What is she thinking now?" 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Vegeta bobbed his head in time to the punk rock music playing from his stereo. He loved Good Charlotte! They were awesome! One of his favorite songs, "Lifestyles of the Rich and Famous" was on now. 

His enjoyment was cut short when he heard the sickening sound of breaking glass and he winced as he heard the front door slam, shaking his whole room. He scrambled to catch some of his MVP awards before they fell. He sighed as he heard a car engine. He was leaving. They must have had another fight. He grabbed the remote and turned the music up louder, trying to drown out his feelings with the music.

                He sank down onto his bed and put his head in his hands. His life was falling apart. He remembered last year when he had gone to try out for the football team. Everyone thought he was a joke…until they saw him play. He could play virtually every position. That's when everything had started to improve. The scholarships started coming. Slow at first, but gradually, he began to get scholarships for the NFL, and was only a junior in high school. 

                He remembered the first game, his first real chance to prove to the world that he was worth keeping. They had observed him with great enthusiasm, this deeply talented teenage kid, playing high school football, and they loved him. He remembered that first game, his first win. He remembered the roaring crowd as they cheered him on. It was breathtaking. 

                His life was perfect, his father was very successful, he had as much money as he could possibly imagine, and he was becoming famous for doing something he couldn't help but be talented at. Life was good… or so he thought. 

                Then, it happened. His father started coming home less and less and his mother started to fall apart. She started drinking, trying to free herself of the pain. The alcohol took over her life. To the world, she was Mrs. Ouji, the woman whose husband had it all, and whose child was becoming more and more successful with each passing day. To her family…they didn't even know who she was. 

                Slowly, Vegeta began to take his football career more seriously. He began to drown himself with practice and studying, an effort to escape from his counterfeit ideal life. 

                Everyone thought he had it all…in reality he had nothing. He had an alcoholic for a mom and a dad who didn't care about his family. He had to watch his mother almost constantly, to make sure she didn't do something drastic in her alcoholic state. He was considering putting her in some kind of institution, but what would that say to the public? What would they think? 

                Then, the fighting started. His father would come home and find his mother drunk, and they would fight, sometimes until 3 or 4 in the morning. Vegeta would try everything he could to block it out, but he would always remember. 

                Finally, he left. His father couldn't take his mother's drinking and his mother couldn't take having a husband that was never around, so he left. They didn't mutually decide that splitting up would be best for their two teenage boys and 12 year old girl, no, they were too angry to even think about their children. He just packed up everything, and left. He was coming back a couple days a week now, getting things he left behind, but he never said anything to anyone, just came in, got what he needed, and left. Sometimes he ran into his wife, which usually resulted in another argument. Vegeta didn't know how much more of it he could take. 

                One night, he decided that he couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to start over, so he decided to switch schools. He decided the best thing would be to move out of his parent's house and get his own penthouse apartment in an attempt to rid himself of his former, imitation of a wonderful life.

                He undressed until he was left in his boxers. He took out his schedule. Maybe if he thought about school, he wouldn't hear his intoxicated mother downstairs destroying anything that got in her way. 

                He tried to concentrate on his schedule but he couldn't with that damn music playing so loud! He grabbed his remote and striked the button with more force than was necessary. Immediately, the room went still. Now it was too quiet.

                He clicked the thing back on and flipped through some channels until he came to another Good Charlotte song.

_Hey dad  
I'm writing to you  
not to tell you, that I still hate you  
just to ask you  
how you feel  
and how we fell apart  
how this fell apart_

_  
are you happy out there in this great wide world?  
do you think about your sons?  
do you miss your little girl?  
when you lay your head down  
how do you sleep at night?  
do you even wonder if we're all right?  
but we're all right  
we're all right  
  
it's been a long hard road without you by my side  
why weren't you there all the nights that we cried  
you broke my mother's heart  
you broke your children for life  
it's not ok,  
but we're all right  
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes  
but those were just a long lost memory of mine  
I spent so many years learning how to survive  
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive  
  
_

He scowled, he didn't like this song, it sounded too much like him. He wanted to turn it off, he really did, but he just couldn't bring himself to turn it off. Funny, this was one of his favorite bands and he had never heard this song. 

_the days I spent so cold, so hungry  
were full of hate  
I was so angry  
those scars run deep inside this tattooed body  
there's things I'll take, to my grave  
but I'm okay  
I'm okay  
  
sometimes  
I forgive  
yeah and this time  
I'll admit  
that I miss you, said I miss you  
  
  
_

He finally brought himself to pick up the remote. He stared at it for a moment before finally pushing the button. Instantly the room went silent. His eyes were watering and he wiped them with the back of his hand and stared at the warm, shining liquid. Tears? They couldn't be tears. He didn't cry. He was a man. He was Vegeta Ouji, the football legend, he didn't cry…did he? Of course he did. Everyone cried. Even his father cried. 

He glared; he didn't want to think about his father. His father was a coward, a man who couldn't take care of his family, so he drowned himself in work so that he wouldn't feel guilty. Well, he didn't need his father. He was going to succeed all by himself. He was going to make it without his father, without his mother. He was going to be a winner all by himself. 

          He wiped his hand on his sheets and saw the phone number on his arm. He contemplated what to do for a moment, then walked into his bathroom and washed his arm off. She meant nothing to him. She was just a nice piece of ass he'd gotten some money off of. He'd probably never see the bitch again anyways.

          He walked back into his room and climbed into bed. He still had some things he needed to move into his apartment, tomorrow, and after that, was the first day of school. It was really the middle of the year, but he decided that he couldn't wait another year. He wanted to have the best senior year he could, but sometimes he wondered if that would really happen, or if he was just fooling himself into believing it would.  

          He sighed, pulling the sheets over his head. He wondered what the other people would think of him, the star player of West City High's rival, Orange Star High, coming to their school. Some of them would probably think he was a spy or something. Yeah right. 

          He reached for his remote and snapped the radio off. Tomorrow was a new day. The day after tomorrow was a new school day, and hopefully, a new life, a Football Life. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Wow. That didn't go where I thought it would, but I guess it's okay. That was kinda more of the prologue. I'll try to get more of the plot in the next chapter instead of just more of the background…Well… don't forget to review, tell me what you think. If you have any ideas or suggestions, you can include them too, or you can email me. 

~Yup

WAIT! I FORGOT THE THANK U'S FROM THE FIRST CHAPTER!! I promise I wont do this ever chapter, but I just thought it'd be nice. 

**Lindsey**: Thank you. I didn't really plan on putting the bet thing in there, but I thought it would be good for later chapters. Thanks!

**Dray**: Thank you! I'll try to update about once a week, and if I get more reviews I might update more.

**Laina**: Thank you! I actually thought the second chapter was better than the first, but thanks! I'll be glad to give you some pointers when you do your first one!

**Cool Mercury**: Thanks. I'll try to update about once a week, but if I get some more reviews…(*HINT HINT*) ^__^

**Cat Girl** **26**: Hey gurl! Umm…I don't really know what to say except for thanks! Lol. Uh…yeah, so…THANKS!!

**Octavia**: Hey! Thank you! I hope you liked the second chapter!

**Aoi Megami**: Hey, Thanks a lot! I tried to make an original beginning and hopefully, an original story! Lol. 


	3. Chapter 3: A New Day

A/N: Ooookaaaay, 3rd chapter, YAY! Um…I really have absolutely NOTHING to 

say, so…ON WITH THE FIC!!!! Oh, and this is the next day, so don't be confused

when I say tomorrow they start school, okay? Good. 

Disclaimer: …If I owned DBZ, would I be sitting here @ my computer typing this 

story? Noooooooo!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Last time: 

          "Whoa, Bulma, slow down. What are you talking about? We can't practice 

during school! Wait! Bulma, where are you going?" Chichi shouted as she 

watched her friend march down the stairs. 

          "That girl…" Chichi sighed, "What is she thinking, now?" 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

          He reached for the remote and snapped the radio off. Tomorrow was a 

new day. The day after tomorrow was a new school day, and hopefully, a new 

life, a football life.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

          **Chapter 3: A New Day**

          "Girls?" Mrs. Brief's voice was melodious but hushed as she walked in to 

check on the trio of sleeping girls. She had to affix her hand over her mouth to 

keep back a snicker. There were the girls, sprawled out on the floor, in bizarre 

and atypical positions. 

          18 was on the bed, legs and arms stretched out in every direction, and it 

looked as if she had hit Chichi, who was next to her, numerous times.  

          Chichi had burrowed beneath the blanket and had found a comfortable 

position lying down in the incorrect position, judging by the large bulge under 

the blanket. 

          Bulma, on the other hand, was not on the bed at all. She had apparently 

rolled off of the bed completely, and was now sleeping peacefully, grasping her 

Teddy Bear. She was snoring noisily and a small, diminutive line of drool was 

sliding down her cheek. All together, it was a comical, uproarious spectacle. 

          Mrs. Briefs decided not to wake the threesome, as it seemed they were 

very cozy. She slowly receded out of the room and shut the door behind her, 

then promptly went downstairs to make breakfast. They would be waking up 

soon anyway.

~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~! ~!

Bulma opened her eyes groggily. Everything was fuzzy. She blinked a couple 

times and squinted at the bright light streaming through her window. She 

rubbed her eyes, yawned, and looked around. 18 and Chichi were still asleep, 

but they were rousing and would soon be awake. Suddenly she realized that she 

wasn't on the bed. 

          "Oh well, better get a shower," she muttered. 

          She stood up on shaky legs and clambered into the bathroom, not 

realizing she was still hauling her teddy bear along with her. 

          She turned the shower on and dropped her bear absentmindedly as she 

started to undress. She yawned once more and climbed into the steaming spray. 

          Chichi and 18 had woken up subsequent to Bulma and to their dismay had 

heard the shower running. 

          "Oh well," 18 yawned stretching her arms, "Let's watch some TV while 

we're waiting." Chichi agreed drowsily and stretched out across the bed.

          18 flipped on the television and Chichi looked at the clock.

          "1:00? Oh, 18, my favorite show is on!" They found a comfortable spot

 and watched, both enjoying the daytime drama, but neither one hearing the

 bathroom door open.

          "Hey guys, what are you watc—" Bulma was immediately shushed by 

Chichi, who was fastened to the television. They watched in silence until a 

commercial came on. 

"Okay. Now, what were you saying, Bulma?" Chichi asked. 

          "I was going to ask what you were watching and tell you the shower's 

free, but I guess it's not," Bulma replied watching as 18 strolled into the 

bathroom and closed the door.  

          "Bulma! Why didn't you tell me before? Now I have to wait for 18!" Chichi 

wailed. 

          "I was going to, but you shush—" 

          "Shh! It's back on!" Chichi snapped. Bulma promptly closed her mouth, 

rolled her eyes and walked into her closet mumbling something about Chichi and

 addicted to TV. 

Chichi watched with fascination until another commercial came on. By that

 time Bulma was dressed and had wandered back over to the bed. 

          "So…do you think he's gonna call?" Bulma asked. Chichi shrugged, eyes 

still glued to the television. 

          "Maybe, but I doubt it," she mumbled. 

          "Why? I mean, why wouldn't he call?" Chichi finally turned to her with a 

gloomy expression, like she was about to say something that would break her

 friend's heart. 

          "Because—because it was a bet." She finally blurted out. 

          "What? How do you know that?" Bulma asked, her voice dripping with 

accusation.

          "Because Goku told me. He said that Vegeta had made a bet with the 

other guys to see if he could get a kiss and/or a phone number. I'm sorry, 

Bulma," Chichi said with downcast eyes. 

          "It—it's okay, Chi," Bulma replied slowly as the realization finally hit her. It 

was a bet. He didn't really like her. He didn't care. It was a bet. She started to 

bubble with anger at being used. 

          Bulma, she reminded herself, you used him too. She sighed and plopped 

down on the bed. That's right, I did use him, she reminded herself. I was tired of 

Yamcha so I used him. And I yell at him for cheating…

          "What's okay?" Bulma's thoughts were interrupted by 18's inquiry. She 

was standing in the middle of the room staring at the two girls. 

          "Nothing," Bulma winked at Chichi as she got up to take a shower. 

          "Well," Chichi said, "since everyone _else_ has taken a shower, I guess it's

 my turn."

          "Well, hurry up, Chi, 'cuz I'm hungry!" Bulma shouted back to the girl as 

she closed the bathroom door. 

          "So…what's this I hear about practicing during school?" 18 asked, pulling 

on some clothes. 

          "Oh, that's right! Anyways, let's see, we have to make up some new 

cheers and formations, hopefully we can get some new uniforms, we need a

 completely new look, and some…" 

          18 stared apathetically at her friend as she droned on and on at what

 they needed to do. She had stopped listening after the first few things. She 

didn't ask for this, she just wanted to know if Bulma was really serious. 

Obviously, she was, totally and completely sincere. She had her mind made up, 

and there was no stopping her.  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

          Vegeta yawned and stretched his arms. He threw the blanket off of him 

and stalked wearily into the bathroom. He turned on the shower, then put down 

the toilet lid and sat down. (A/N: He's NOT sitting on the toilet, okay? The lid is 

DOWN!!!) He watched the steam slowly rise over the top of the shower and 

finally got in. He sighed as the warm water ran all over his muscular form. 

(*Drools*) He wanted to soak in the water all day, but he had some things to do

before tomorrow, the first day of school.

          He turned off the water and stepped out onto the large circular rug,

grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. He shook his head, trying to 

rid his hair of some moisture. 

          He dressed and walked downstairs to get something to eat. He looked 

around, no sign of his mother. She was probably upstairs sleeping, but she

would have an awful headache when she awoke, only adding to her seemingly 

endless bad moods. 

          He opened the refrigerator, in search of anything that would ease his

 rumbling stomach. He first thought that he might like a hot breakfast, but then

 found some milk and finally determined that cereal would be the most 

reasonable alternative. 

          He seized the milk and slammed it down on the table, then marched to 

the cupboard, to get some cereal. After a few moments of contemplating which 

cereal would be best, he decided on something sweet. (I'm not going to put 

what kind of cereal he got because I would forever be getting emails talking

men don't eat that kind of cereal, so I won't put it in at all. *Sticks tongue out*)

          He grabbed the box and dragged it over to the table, where he plopped

 down into a chair and proceeded to make a bowl of cereal. 

          After eating about 4 bowls of cereal, he decided that that would carry him 

through to the next meal. He got up and trudged back up the stairs to his room, 

or what was left of it. 

          Almost everything was packed up and taken to his apartment, but there 

were still a few boxes and some stuff that needed to be taken. He sighed.

          "Another wonderful day of packing and moving," he mumbled to himself 

as he opened up a box and started to put stuff into it. 

          He packed up what was left in the bathroom; the rug, and looked around

his room, deciding to pack his trophies. He had thought about packing them first,

but he decided against it. 

          He seized one and wrapped it in newspaper. He'd be damned if one of his 

trophies broke on the way there. 

          In about 20 minutes he had wrapped all of his trophies and packed them

away in the box. He closed the box and picked it up to take it to his truck. He 

lugged the box down the stairs and managed to get the door open without 

dropping the box, but he had to put it down in order to open the trunk of his 

Escalade truck. (He's rich, remember?) And that's how it went on, packing, 

carrying, stuffing into the truck, going back, packing again, etc. He finally had 

just about everything into the truck, but he still had to get the bed in. He 

 contemplated different ways, but finally had to disassemble it. 

          At last, he had everything. This was the last load of boxes. He checked his 

room one more time, making sure he had everything.

          He came downstairs and was about to leave, but remembered that his 

mother would be waking up. He was surprised that she hadn't woken up before, 

but he decided to leave her a note. 

          He told her where he went and not to be worried about him, even though 

she probably wouldn't care. He stuck the note onto the refrigerator and finally 

stalked out the door. 

          On arriving at his apartment, he had to unpack the boxes from his truck 

and then had to unpack everything. 

          It took him almost all day to unpack all of his stuff, but he had some time 

to go to the grocery store and stock up on junk food before he finally had to 

collapse onto his bed and sleep. He realized that the only meal he'd had was 

breakfast and had to get up to eat before he finally retired for the night. He had 

to get some sleep, tomorrow was the first day of school. He'd prove to everyone 

that he was the best, and he would be the best, no matter where he was. 

Tomorrow, he would start his new life. 

_________________________________________________________________

I know, that was pretty boring, but I'll get to the good part in the next chapter. 

In the mean time, REVIEW! Oh yeah, and if you want to be on the updating list 

Just email me @ lrctreasgirl@cs.com 


	4. Chapter 4: The New Guy

Hellooooo everybody! This is it, the chapter you've all been waiting for!! So…

I guess I'll shut up now! 

Disclaimer: …oh yeah, I own DBZ! *Rolls eyes* Oooookaaaaay?

Oh, and I'm really sorry about the last chapter, I know it was pretty blasé, but I 

was really busy and I didn't really have time to write it, so I wrote it in, like, one 

night, and I had to get it up on the site cuz I said I'd update in a 

week…so…sorry, but hopefully, I'll make it up in this chapter.

~*~*~*~*

Chapter 4 – The New Guy 

          Chichi was rudely awakened by Bulma's bothersome alarm clock. She 

yawned, stretched her arms and climbed out of the bed to disable the 

irritating appliance. She staggered over to the dresser where Bulma had 

placed the device arguing that if she put it by her bed she would just shut it off 

and go back to bed. 

          "She won't even turn it off," Chichi muttered, turning the clock off herself.  

She heaved a long sigh and looked around. Bulma and 18 were still asleep on 

the bed, and there was no one in the bathroom. 

          "Might as well…" 

          Then she remembered; this was the first day of school! She was suddenly 

filled with a sense of restlessness. She had to take a shower, get dressed, wake 

the girls, do her hair, cook breakfast…there was just so much to do! 

          She took a shower as fast as she could and put on some fashionable jeans 

and a cute t-shirt. She had a hard time waking the drowsy duo, but she finally 

got them up. She gave them precise directions then went downstairs to make 

breakfast. Unfortunately, though, Mrs. Briefs had already beaten her to it, so she 

just sat at the table and had a little chitchat with Bulma's mom. 

          The other two came down not too long after her and they all had 

breakfast and gossiped about who was going with who and who would break up 

with who…the usual girl stuff. 

          After a breakfast of eggs, hash browns, oatmeal, slightly brown toast, and

orange juice, the girls got into the white stretch Excursion and started off to 

school.

~*~*~*~*

          Vegeta groaned as he turned over, trying to drown out the infuriating 

beeping of his alarm. It was way too early for his liking, but he got up anyways. 

With a grumble of annoyance he stalked to the bathroom to shower. 

          Once he was done, he went to his closet to figure out what to wear, after 

all it was the first day of school, and he had to make a good impression. He 

wanted something that told people he was civilized, but mischievous; 

fashionable, yet unique. 

          He decided to go for the bad ass look and do all black. Black, baggy jeans, 

black t-shirt, black jacket, everything.

          He dressed and had some breakfast and then took a minute to decide 

what car to take, before finally deciding on taking his black BMW convertible. He 

got in, revved the engine and sped off to school. 

~*~*~*~*~*

          The girls couldn't wait to get to school. The stretch had pulled up to let 

them off when a black car pulled up behind them. Bulma didn't recognize the car 

and tried to look around Chichi, but she couldn't see. People poured out of the 

school to crowd around the car and Chichi turned to 18. 

          "18," she said, happily, "It's the new guy! The one from Orange Star 

High! He's here! Let's go see him!" The two started toward the car but Bulma 

stopped them. 

          "Wait, who is here? Hello? I am completely in the dark here!" Chichi and 

18 beamed at her.  

          "It's Orange Star High's star player, Bulma! Everybody knew that he was 

coming. Didn't you know?" 18 asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

          "Uh…no! Why didn't you guys tell me before? If I knew that, I would have 

put on some cuter clothes!" Bulma protested. 

          Chichi rolled her eyes and 18 sneered, looking at her outfit that consisted 

of some tight jeans, a tube top and a jacket. 

          "Bulma, your clothes are fine, now come on," 18 commanded 

grabbing the two girls by the wrists and dragging them toward the crowd. 

          "I don't need to go drool over this guy!" Bulma protested, "I'm captain of 

the cheerleading team, he should be drooling over me!" She wrenched her arm 

from 18's grasp and stalked toward the school. 

          Chichi shrugged at 18 and gave her a look of remorse before the two girls 

followed their friend into the school. 

~*~*~*~*

          Vegeta was starting to get annoyed. All he did was drive to school and 

people were already all over him, asking him questions and such, it was really 

starting to bug him. He tried to look on the bright side, at least fitting in wouldn't 

be a problem.

          He started to walk toward the large brick building, nearly the whole school 

trailing behind him. He thought he caught a glimpse of cerulean hair, but when 

he looked again, it was gone. He shook his head as if to shake away some 

unwanted thought, he must be really sleepy. 

          He looked at his schedule, they skipped homeroom because of orientation, 

but that was pretty much over to he went to his first period, math.

          "Great," he mumbled as he strolled down the hallway looking for his 

 classroom. 

~*~*~*~*

          "Hey Chichi, what's your first period?" Bulma asked. Chichi sighed, "Math."

Bulma smiled, "Me too! How about you 18?" 

          "Same." 

Bulma squealed in delight and dragged her companions to their 

 classroom, but none of them were prepared for what they saw. 

(DUN DUN DUUNNN!! Who is it? I could be really evil and stop, but I guess 

I'll keep going since the last chappie was pretty boring! ~__^)

          Bulma stopped short in the doorway, bracing herself against the 

doorframe. Chichi and 18 who had been behind Bulma, collided into her backside 

as she stood, seemingly frozen. 

          "Bulma what's your prob—" 18 started to protest, but stopped abruptly

upon seeing who was in the room surrounded by people trying to befriend him. 

          "18? Bulma? What's wrong with—" Chichi didn't have time to finish 

her sentence before she glanced into the room. "Oh my…" There, sitting in their 

class was none other than…(yup, you guessed it!) Vegeta. 

          Bulma spun around, "You guys, what am I going to do? I can't go in 

there!" She started to pace back and forth in the hallway, out of the way of the 

doorway, so as not to be seen by the person she wished to avoid. 

          "Guys, what am I going to do?" She cried, "I was just flirting with him at 

the skating rink, I wasn't really serious, plus I thought I'd never see him again, 

but…he's here! What can I do?" 

          "Bulma," 18 said, "C'mon, you have to face him. You have no 

choice, you have to do it. 

~*~*~*~*

          Vegeta looked up, he thought he heard Bulma's name. He was really 

loosing it. God, these people were really getting on his nerves. All these sluts 

trying to flirt with him, guys trying to be his friend, it was driving him nuts! 

          He sat in his seat for a while, ignoring everyone, before finally deciding 

to leave the room, just for a moment. 

~*~*~*~*

          Bulma sighed, she was going to face him. She went back to her class to 

finally confront Vegeta…well, she was going to. Unfortunately, while she was on 

her way in, he was on his way out and they collided, right in front of the door.

          Bulma looked up, fury evident in her beautiful blue eyes. 

"Vegeta, leave me alone! God, your such an asshole," She spat with 

disgust.

          Vegeta looked up and was completely and utterly shocked to see the 

woman at _his_ new school. What was she doing there? Had she always been 

there? How did she know he was coming? She didn't seem too shocked to see 

him. A million questions popped into his head at once, but he could not answer 

one of them. 

          She sighed in aggravation pulling herself up off of the floor. 

          He growled, "Do you know who I am, woman?" he whispered, his voice 

deathly silent as he took a step toward her. She wanted to take a step back, but 

she resisted the urge, she wouldn't back down. "And what the hell are you doing 

here?"

          "I know you're an ass who uses women to get money." She gave him one 

last glare, "And what the hell are _you_ doing here?"  

Before he had a chance to answer the bell rang signaling five minutes 

until the start of first period.

Bulma turned back to Chichi and 18,"C'mon, let's go," she snapped

and they followed her into the classroom, each sending Vegeta a harsh glance 

as they passed.  

          He felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to tell the person not to touch 

him but was taken aback when it was someone he recognized. 

          "Kakkarot, what the hell are _you_ doing here?" He growled. 

          "Hey, Vegeta, aren't you glad to see us?" Goku asked with a goofy smile 

on his face. 

          Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Thrilled." 

          "Well, Orange Star kicked me out because my grades were so low," he 

chuckled, scratching behind his head, "and Krillin's parents and the staff got in a 

fight about something, so that's why he's here." Vegeta looked down and saw 

Krillin, he hadn't noticed him before. 

          "Riiight" 

          "Say, what's your first class, Vegeta? I have math, but Krillin has 

Spanish." Goku babbled on, oblivious to Vegeta's dark mood.

          Vegeta looked down at Krillin, "Tough luck. Better hurry, cue ball." 

          Krillin sighed and scurried off to find his class as Vegeta and Goku went 

into their class. 

          "Hey, Vegeta, there's Chichi, and 18, and Bulma!" Goku said excitedly as 

he waved to the three girls sitting with the other football players and athletes. 

          "C'mon Vegeta, let's go sit with them." Goku smiled as he pulled the

 grumbling Vegeta to the back of the room where the three girls were sitting. 

          "Hey, Goku," Chichi greeted him, "Where's Krillin? Is he here? Why are

you here?" 

          "Krillin is in Spanish, yes he's here, and because…it's a long story." Goku 

sighed. 

Chichi smiled, "Well, c'mon, sit down. You can sit next to me, for now, but 

the teacher is probably going to move us, later. He says something about we 

learn better when we're not gabbing to our friends or something like that." Chichi 

rolled her eyes and Goku sat down at the desk next to Chichi and Vegeta took a 

seat next to him.

          Goku waved to Bulma and 18 who were presently involved in a discussion; 

something about factoring Quadratic Trinomials and Linear Equations.  

          The teacher finally stepped in and called the class to order. The first 

class had begun. 

~*~*~*~*~*~* 

          "No, 18, Linear substitutions are easier than equations!" Bulma disputed.

          "No they're not! See, look—" 18 stopped when the teacher stopped talking 

and slammed his book down on the desk. 

          "Ms. Briefs and Ms. Gero, what is it exactly that is so important that you 

must continue to bicker and quarrel in my class?" the tall, slim man asked. 

          The whole class turned to scrutinize the two girls and 18 flicked them off.

          "Um…well, see, 18 said that Linear Equations were easier than 

substitutions, but I told her—" Bulma babbled.

          The man sighed, "Thank you Ms. Briefs I understand, but since you two 

can't seem to agree, I guess I'll have to move you." They both groaned and 

glared at the teacher.

          "Alright…" he paused and surveyed the room of students, "I think I'll

move all of you, I don't particularly like your seating arrangements." He smiled, 

knowing the anguish he was causing his pupils.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Bulma scowled and crossed her arms across her chest. Of course, the 

teacher would make her sit by Vegeta. She humphed and slumped down in her 

seat. 

          Vegeta glared at her, "Look what you did! Now I have to sit by 

you for who knows how long," he snapped at her in a harsh whisper.

          "It's not my fault! He was gonna make us move anyways!" She retorted.

          He snorted, "Yeah right. There is no denying it, this is your fault."

          "It is not!" 

          "Ms. Briefs!"

          She sank back down in her seat, "It is not!" She repeated, this time in a 

softer tone.

          "Okay," He replied sarcastically, leaning back in his chair.

          "Hey, why are you here, anyways? Trying to get more money out of me?" 

She demanded.

          "What are you talking about, woman?" 

          "You know exactly what I'm talking about. Chichi told me all about your 

little bet with your friends." Her voice took on an edge of disgust.

          Vegeta chuckled, "Why do you sound so appalled?" 

          "What? Why wouldn't I sound appalled?" She stood up, hands on her 

desk, glaring at him. "You're just determined to make me miserable, aren't you?"

By now she was screaming, oblivious to the other gaping students and the 

irritated teacher.

          "Ms. Briefs, that is enough!" He reached into his drawer and pulled out a 

detention slip and started to scribble on it, "I want Chichi to escort you—"

          "That's okay, I can go by myself." She spat, not taking her eyes off of 

Vegeta.

          The teacher looked up, surprise evident on his handsome features. "Well, 

uh…I guess you could…" He stuttered, but she had already stalked over to the 

door, thrown it open and marched out.

          Chichi jumped up and ran after her friend. The teacher didn't bother to 

stop her, knowing that it would be useless. 

          He sighed, "Well, class, thanks to Ms. Briefs and Ms. Gero, we are running 

a bit late, so I guess I'll just have to assign you homework."

~*~*~*~*~*

          "Bulma, wait," Chichi cried as she ran after her friend. Bulma didn't break 

her stride, just kept walking.

          "Bulma, c'mon. Wait!" Chichi finally caught up with her and grabbed her 

by the arm. "Bulma, what's wrong with you?" 

          "Bulma looked at the girl and sighed, "I—I don't know. He just gets me so 

mad I just want to kick his fucking ass!" 

          Chichi smiled, "Bulma, you always say that about _someone_ on the first 

day of school. It's not that big a deal."

           "I know, but…he's different! It's like every time I see him, it just makes 

my blood boil!" 

          Chichi smiled knowingly, "It's okay, B, it'll be okay." She consoled. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

          Bulma managed to ignore Vegeta for most of the day and finally, it was 

time for the last class of the day; Ph. Ed. She groaned inwardly as she, Chichi, 

18, Krillin, Goku, and the monster with the gigantic ego, walked outside to the 

football field. 

          Bulma looked over at Vegeta and decided to attempt at a polite 

conversation, "You gonna try out for the football team?" She asked.

          He glanced at her and sneered, "Of course, woman. They need me." 

          She snorted, "Yeah right. How would you know?" 

          "Because I've played them before." He stated before stalking away. 

          She stared after him for a moment, contemplating what he had said. 

He played them before? How could he have played them before? Then, it hit her; 

he was the new guy from Orange Star High! How could she not know, it was so 

obvious! She stood there with her mouth agape, just staring at his retreating 

form. She didn't have any idea! She had called him all these names and things 

and come to find out that he was this macho, unbeatable football player. She 

couldn't believe herself. 18 and Chichi waved their hands in front of her face. 

          "Hello? Earth to Bulma," Chichi said. Bulma's head snapped up, 

"Oh, yeah, sorry." She turned and walked toward the group of 

cheerleaders, slapping herself mentally. Chichi gave 18 a weird look but she just 

shrugged and followed.           

          "Okay," Bulma yelled out, climbing up on a bleacher so she could be 

heard, "Some of you guys don't know this, so I'll let you know, 

we're going to be playing Orange Star High in a couple weeks." There were 

gasps and groans of regret, but Bulma continued, "I think that you guys 

remember when we last played them, let's just say that it wasn't a pretty sight, 

but we're going to be ready this time. We're going to have to up our practice 

times and routines. When the team practices, we practice. We're going to have 

to practice 24/7 and it's not going to be easy." 

She paused to look around at her squad, "Now, this will be challenging, 

but it can also be fun, if we make it." She hopped down and sighed. 

          "Well, the first thing we need is some new uniforms. We can talk to the 

principal to see what we can do, but that'll be the first thing. Next…" Bulma went 

on about what needed to be done and finally told her squad that if they 

wanted they could make up some cheers and she'd look them over, so she didn't 

have to make them all up herself. 

          "Okay, that's about it. Um…I think you guys all have my phone number 

so call me if you have any questions, and I guess I'll see you tomorrow!"

          The class was dismissed and the girls started to walk away. Bulma let out 

an exasperated sigh and plopped down on the bleachers. Bulma felt a tap on her 

shoulder and turned to yell at Vegeta, but when she turned around, she found 

that it wasn't Vegeta, or Goku, or Krillin, or any of her friends. In fact, she hated 

her with her whole being, and hoped never to see her again, but Bulma's 

desire was in vain. She was here, but her eyes told Bulma that she weren't going 

anywhere without a fight. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

A/N: CLIFFY!! AHHHHHHHHH!!! WHO IS IT??? SORRY YOULL HAFTA WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA I AM SOOOO EVIL!!! 

*applause* Thank you! Thank you! You all are wonderful!!

Well, how was that chapter? Didja like it? Hope so, read and review! Tell me whatcha think!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!!


	5. Chapter 5: A Change of Plans

Alright peoplez, chapter…5 is it? OMG! I can't believe it! I would like to thank all of my reviewers, THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH!!!

*Cough cough* Okay on with the story.

Disclaimer: *sighs and shakes head* When will you ever learn?

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Last time:

            Bulma felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to yell at Vegeta, but when she turned 

around, she found that it wasn't Vegeta, or Goku, or Krillin, or any of her friends. In fact, she 

hated her with her whole being, and hoped never to see her again, but Bulma's desire was in 

vain. She was here, but her eyes told Bulma that she weren't going anywhere without a fight. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

**Chapter 5 – A Change of Plans**

            Bulma glared angrily at the girl standing before her. She placed her hands on her hips 

and stood, waiting for the girl to say something, but she didn't. Both stood, scowling at the

other, waiting. 

Finally, Bulma spoke, "What do you want?" She spat the words with disgust as she 

looked the girl up and down. The girl sneered. "I hope you didn't come to try out for 

cheerleaders because we don't have any room for the likes of you." Bulma informed.

            She sniffed, "No, I didn't come to try out for your cheerleaders, I've already got a 

squad. I came to tell you to keep your hands off my man." She cast a glance toward the field 

before turning back to Bulma.

            Bulma snorted, "Your man? When did he become your man? Technically, he's every 

girl in the school's man. Plus, you already have a man, remember?" 

            The girl rolled her eyes, "Oh, that…yeah, well Yamcha and I broke up. We decided it 

wasn't working, he was still stuck on you, but Vegeta's always been mine, so just keep your 

hands off." She started to walk away.

            "So that's it? You just came here and found out that I was going to school here and 

decided to tell me not to touch him?" 

            The girl smiled falsely, "Yeah, that's about it," she said, and turned once more to 

leave.

            Bulma let out a laugh and called after her, "Well, you can have him!" The girl 

turned back and walked menacingly up to Bulma.

            "Keep it that way." And with that she turned and left. Bulma stood for a moment after 

she was gone before sitting down on the bleachers. She decided to watch the team play for a 

while before she went home.

            She walked to the other side of the field and sat down. It wasn't too good. All of the 

players were tripping and dropping the ball everywhere except for Vegeta. He seemed to have 

eyes all over, always seeing the man coming for him and taking the closest route to avoid 

them. He threw the ball with agility and skill.

            She decided to go down to talk to the coach. 

            "Looks like you have a pretty good player, here, coach," She said, standing beside 

him. He didn't look at her, just kept his eyes on the field and the players. 

            "Yeah…"

            "So what are you gonna do about the rest of the team?" She asked.

            "Practice," 

            "Oh, I see…" Seeing that the coach obviously wasn't interested in talking to her, 

Bulma walked away. He shook his head and blew the whistle. 

            He cleared his throat before finally looking at his watch, "I guess I'll let you guys go 

now, but I want all of you out here before school, at 6:30. There were moans and cries of 

protest, but Vegeta just snorted.

            "Orange Star starts at 5," was all he said. 

            The coach looked at him, "Well, 5 it is," he stated before walking away. Vegeta just 

sneered at him and walked off to his car.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Bulma had forgotten that she didn't drive to school and 18 and Chichi had already 

called their parents. She rolled her eyes and grabbed her cell phone. 

            "Mom, yeah, can you send someone to come get me? Yeah, okay, thanks." She 

snapped the phone shut and walked out to sit on the steps. She sighed and watched the 

players walk out to their cars and drive off. 

            Goku and Krillin walked over to her. 

            "Hey Bulma, ya want a ride?" Goku asked. 

            She shook her head, "Nah, that's okay, my mom's coming." She said. He shrugged.  

"Hey, I didn't see you guys out on the field, did you try out?" They nodded. 

            "We were talking to the nurse, you know for our physicals. I don't know why they do 

that, though. They don't get the results for a while, and then they do another one before 

the game every couple weeks. Isn't that weird?" 

            She shrugged. "Probably so they can make sure the players aren't taking drugs and 

Stuff since it's against the rules." They both nodded their heads in understanding.

            Bulma sat for a moment contemplating whether to ask, before finally turning to 

the two guys. "Hey guys, what's up with Vegeta?" She asked, "One minute he's cool and the

next he's all shitty." 

            They looked at her quizzically before shrugging their shoulders. She sighed. He was

a very interesting person, she had to admit. Her mom pulled up and she stood. 

            "He acts…different around you." Goku said finally. She turned to him.

            "What?"

            "He acts different. He doesn't act like that around other people." He explained. 

            "Well duh." She said. 

            "No, he's right, Bulma. There's just something different about you. I don't know." 

Krillin said finally with a shake of his head. 

            Bulma wrinkled her brows and climbed into the car, "You guys are weird." She shouted 

out the window as she drove away. 

            Krillin sighed, "Yeah, we've known him all this time and _we're _weird."

~*~*~*~*~*

            Bulma pushed open the door and stepped into the house. "Mom," she called out, but 

no answer. _*She's probably outside, or something* _Bulma thought as she made her way up to 

her room. She threw her backpack onto the floor, grabbed a magazine and flopped onto the 

bed. Today was a long day and she just wanted to relax, but then she remembered she had to 

go to work. Her dad had insisted that she get a job outside of the company, insisting that it 

would be "a good experience." 

            With a groan of protest she got up and grabbed her keys. She didn't really hate the 

pizza place, but she didn't really enjoy it. She had mixed feelings. With a sigh of exhaustion 

she got in the car and went to work. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegeta pulled up to his apartment and walked inside. He was pretty hungry so he 

decided to get something to eat. 

            After debating a while and surveying his stock of food he decided to order out. 

            "Maybe…pizza," He mumbled grabbing the phone book. He flipped through the 

unusually thick book and finally found the number he was looking for. 

            He dialed and haggled with the saleswoman on the other line for a while before 

hanging up. He stood for a moment, looking around. 

            "What to do, what to do," he murmured to himself before finally deciding to watch a 

little TV. Being a man who believed in comfort, he stripped down until he was in his boxers 

and his socks. He sat down on his black leather couch to watch some TV.

            "And Vegeta Ouji, the star player from Orange Star High, seemed to have a 

great day at his first day of school today." They showed a clip when he drove up to school and

all of the kids crowding around him. He smirked as he saw himself in all black. 

            "Very nice," he commented as he watched himself turn down reporters. He sat 

watching for a while before he heard the doorbell ring and he got up to open it. 

~*~*~*~*

            Bulma tapped her foot impatiently, the pizzas were getting heavy. This guy had some 

nerve, she had heard him arguing with her boss for at least 20 minutes. Eventually they had 

come to some kind of agreement and her boss had hung up the phone, huffing and puffing 

something about "buffoons" and "pigs". 

            She shook her head and smirked, that had been pretty funny. She sighed and rang the 

doorbell again, was this guy gonna open the door or what? She heard someone grumbling on 

the other side and when the door opened she was shocked at who she saw. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            Vegeta was just about to get the door when he saw the woman on the TV. He growled

that was when she had pushed him out of the way and got up in the camera talking about how 

she was the head of the cheerleaders and all that stuff. He was scowling in the background, 

but her head was blocking him. It ended up being a interview with her instead of him. 

            The doorbell rang again. "I'm coming," he growled stalking over to the door. He swung 

it open and was completely and utterly shocked to see the woman. He had to admit she 

looked good in the little red uniform and the tight pants. She was tapping her foot and she 

looked pretty peeved but when she saw him a look of astonishment crossed her face. 

            "Vegeta? What the—" 

            "I could ask you the same question." He countered, glaring at her. 

            She glared back a moment before finally realizing his attire. "Oh god, Vegeta, put 

some clothes on," she exclaimed, turning away. He looked down. 

            "Don't look," he stated. She scowled and pushed past him into the room. 

            "Oh cool! You have such a cool apartment, Vegeta!" She exclaimed, looking around. 

He rolled his eyes, then realized with a start that she was in his house. He closed the door and 

turned to her. 

            "Woman, get out of my house," he seethed. She just looked around with awe, 

completely ignoring him. She placed the pizzas down on the table and gazed at the beautiful 

apartment. 

            "Oh, is this real leather?" She asked, running a smooth hand across the back of the 

couch.

            "Yes it's real, now get out!"

            She smiled and walked into the bedroom. "Ooh…are these real silk sheets?" He stalked

into the bedroom after her and found her sitting on the edge of the bed stroking the sheets. 

            He rolled his eyes, "Woman, stop groping my sheets and get out!" He commanded. 

            She shot him a glare, but brightened up instantly when she caught a look inside the 

closet. 

            "Armani suits? You've got to be kidding," She stated, looking at each suit. 

            "Nobody said I don't have style, woman," he said, plopping down onto the bed. 

            "These are nice," She mumbled, walking farther into the closet. He rolled his eyes as 

he heard more 'ooh's and 'aah's and 'wow's and 'oh I want one of these's. 

            He looked at his watch, "Okay, woman, you've been in there long enough, now get

out of my house. My pizza's getting cold." She emerged from his closet with a few clothes in 

hand. 

            "What is that?" he questioned, craning his neck to see what she had. 

            "Just a few clothes that I found… WOMENS clothes…" She cast him an accusing look 

but shook it off as she walked out of the room. 

            "Oh, wait!" She turned back, "I forgot to look at the bathroom!" She dashed back into 

the room and walked into the bathroom, again starting her exercise of 'ooh's and 'aah's. 

            She came from the bathroom with a look of awe on her face. "You are so cool! I bet 

your girlfriend gets everything she wants, huh?" She asked. He gave her a grave look and she 

looked quizzically at him.

            "You don't have a girlfriend?" He shook his head and scowled. 

            A determined look crossed Bulma's face, "Well, we'll just have to get you one!" She 

picked up the clothes once more and started toward the door, "I'll think about that. Enjoy the 

pizza!" She offered one last goodbye before walking out the door. He closed it behind her and 

watched out the window as she drove off. 

            He heaved a final sigh and sat down to eat his pizza, but he kept thinking about what 

she had said. 

            **_Your girlfriend gets everything she wants, huh?_**

**_            You don't have a girlfriend?_**

**_            We'll just have to get you one!_**

Why did he have to get a girlfriend? Why couldn't he just be by himself? Why was he 

asking himself stupid questions? Of course he had to get a girlfriend! He was the best football 

player in…well, everywhere, he had to get a girlfriend! 

            He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head. Who did he have to 

choose from? Well, every girl at school wanted him, he could choose from all of them, but he 

just didn't want anybody, he wanted somebody special. 

            He would have to think about that, but right now, it was time to eat. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            When Bulma finally got home it was late, so she just said hello to her parents, went 

upstairs, and called Chichi. 

            She dialed the phone number she knew all too well and waited. One ring, two rings,

on the third ring Chichi picked up.       

            "Hello?" 

            "Chichi? Hey, this is Bulma, you will _not_ believe what happened tonight at work!" She 

exclaimed. 

            "Were you serving or delivering?" 

            "Delivering, and guess who's house I went to? You'll never guess so I'll tell 

you…Vegeta!" She heard her friend gasp on the other line.

            "What? Are you serious? What did it look like?"

            "It was a huge apartment! He had a leather couch and silk bedsheets, and his 

bathroom was huge! And he was in his boxers."

            "Really? Oh my gosh!"

            "Yeah, and guess what…he doesn't have a girlfriend! I told him we'd have to find him 

one. He wasn't too excited about the idea, but he's gonna be the captain of the football team, 

we've got to find him one, right?" 

            "Of course, we all know he's going to be the captain, so…why not?" 

            They chatted on and on about this and that for about an hour before finally hanging 

up. Chichi then called 18 and replayed almost the entire conversation with Bulma. The three 

decided to start their work the next day, not wanting to waste any time. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            The next day, the girls got up, and wanting to keep their image, 18 and Chichi had 

Bulma come pick them up so the threesome could arrive at school together.  She agreed and 

arm in arm they strolled into the school and into homeroom. Vegeta hadn't arrived yet, of 

course, he would probably insist on being "Fashionably Late."

            They all went to sit at with the other athletes at the back of the room and made some 

conversation before class finally began. The teacher stepped in and they were called to order. 

Vegeta strode in about 10 minutes later and Bulma motioned for him to sit by her.

            He agreed, though grumbled all the way over. 

            "What do you want, woman?" he asked in a harsh whisper. 

            "We're gonna hook you up, don't worry." She said with a wink. 

            He frowned, "What are you talking about?" 

            "You know, the girls and me, we're gonna hook you up. You just gotta let us know 

who it is exactly that you've got your eyes on so we can help, you know." 

            He rolled his eyes, "Like I need your help." 

            She scoffed, "Of course you need my help!" The teacher turned to say something to 

her but just at that moment, the bell rang. She smiled at him, picked up her backpack and 

walked out of the classroom. (I'll post the schedule in the next chapter.)

            Seeing as they both had Math next period he followed her, walking close on her heels. 

            "So, what exactly did you have in mind, woman," he asked, leaning into her ear. 

She spun around and stared at him a moment before continuing down the hall. 

            "Well, this is what I was thinking, you take a look around, pick out the lucky girl, and 

we'll talk to her and do the rest, simple as that." In a moment Chichi and 18 were by her side. 

            "Yeah, that's our part, you just find the girl," 18 said. 

He pondered this a moment before finally agreeing, as they all walked into Math class. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            **1st Period Math**

            Bulma, Chichi, and 18 were chatting almost non stop during their first period, much to 

the frustration of the teacher, who was getting very tired of being interrupted every two 

seconds. When he made Chichi and 18 move, Bulma started chatting with Vegeta, and the 

poor teacher just heaved a sigh of aggravation and gave up. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            The duration of the morning was pretty good, but filled with planning, arguing, 

making up, and more planning. By the time lunch rolled around, the three girls had just

about everything planned out. 

            "So, that's all, right?" 18 asked, not really wanting to discuss the topic any further. 

            "Yup, that's about it," Chichi said as the three stepped into the cafeteria. They were 

early, people were still clearing out from first lunch, so they decided to take a seat and wait 

for the rest of their "group"; they had invited Goku and Krillin and Vegeta to join them at their 

table. 

            They waited, and waited, and waited, and finally got tired of waiting, so they got up to 

get some food. Meanwhile, the guys had come in and seen the girls in line, so they also got in 

line. 

            The girls got their food and sat down at their table to wait for the guys who they 

thought hadn't come in yet, but were very surprised to see the three of them waltzing up to

their table, two of which were hidden behind a mountain of food. 

            "Umm…Vegeta? Goku? Are you guys back there?" Bulma asked. All she heard was a 

growl from one and a muffled sound from the other. She pushed the plate aside and found 

both guys literally stuffing their faces with food. 

            "Sorry," she mumbled, before pushing the tray back to it's rightful place. 18 rolled 

her eyes and Chichi just shook her head. They started a conversation and Bulma's little visit

from Brooke came up. 

            "Oh yeah, Vegeta, your girlfriend came to talk to me yesterday." Bulma said. He gave 

her a weird look. 

            "I don't have a girlfriend, woman," he said, and continued devouring his mountain of 

food. 

            "Oh yeah, well Brooke seems to think differently." She stated with a hint of disgust. 

            He glared at her, "That bitch is _not_ my girlfriend."

            "Well, she came onto the field yesterday, says she and Yamcha broke up because 'It 

wasn't working'…" She left out the part about him still being 'hung up' on her and continued,

"Well, she basically told me to back off because your hers," Bulma stated, inspecting her nails. 

            Vegeta sneered, "As if that's possible," he mumbled. Her head shot up.

            "What was that?"

            "Nothing."

            "That's not what I heard."

            "Then you heard wrong."

            "No, I heard just fine, you said it's not possible for me to back off!" She yelled. All

heads turned to the two, knowing they were on the brink of a huge fight.

            "Well, I guess you're not deaf." 

            "No, I'm not, my ears work very well, thank you very much." Bulma was seething. Her 

face was flushed and her chest was rising rhythmically with her accelerated breathing. 

            He humphed and turned away, but she wasn't finished. 

            "Don't act like you know me, Vegeta. You don't know shit!" She screamed at him, 

slamming her hand on the table. 

            He growled and stood up, eye to eye with her, "And you do? You don't know 

anything—"

            "I know more than you!" She countered before he even had a chance to finish.

            "I seriously doubt that." He whispered, "You don't know _shit_ about me, woman,

so don't act like you do." He glared at her once more before stalking away. 

            She huffed and sank down, crossing her arms across her chest. Everyone was quiet, 

silently watching the young girl to see what she was going to do next, but she just sat. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH! GOSH YOU PEOPLE DON'T KNOW WHEN TO STOP DO YOU?! I was 

trying to get at least 10 pages, so I added a little more and more and MORE AND MORE AND 

NOW LOOK AT IT!!! Wow. I'm very happy. I hope I answered all the questions you had, if not

Email me! 

Don't forget to REVIEW!!! And if you want to be on my update list (I'll send you an email when 

I update) then email me and tell me! I'll be glad to add you in the mean time…REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 6: An Odd Phone Call

Okay peoplez.Chapter 6. Disclaimer: Nope ~*~*~*~* Last Time: She huffed and sank down, crossing her arms across her chest. Everyone was quiet, silently watching the young girl to see what she was going to do next, but she just sat. ~*~*~*~* Chapter 6 - An Odd Phone Call  
  
Chichi and 18 glanced at each other then back to their incensed friend. Both knew better than to try to talk to her in the state she was in, so they didn't, just sat and ate in silence.  
  
Bulma didn't have to turn around to know that people were staring at her, she just knew. 'You can't just let him say something like that to you then just get up and walk away! Go after him,' her mind screamed at her. She contemplated it a moment before getting up and stalking out after him.  
  
"Vegeta, where the hell are you! I'm not finished with you yet!" Her voice echoed down the hallways and her shoes squeaked on the tile floor.  
  
Bulma sighed and stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Where is he.?"  
  
"Where is who?" Bulma spun around to see Vegeta leaning up against a locker, arms crossed, glaring at her.  
  
"Nobody."  
  
He stalked up to her menacingly, not once altering his posture. She stared straight into his dark, mysterious, ebony eyes, refusing to back down.  
  
"Why are you following me?"  
  
His voice seemed to echo in her ears, yet it was threateningly quiet. All reason left her and she just stood, not knowing what to do or say. Her mind was shouting at her to do a million things at once.  
  
He was getting impatient. He leaned closer and repeated the question, "I said, why are you following me?"  
  
Again, she said nothing. They continued to glower forebodingly at each other, each refusing to concede to the other.  
  
A short, blond walked by, eyeing the two with skepticism. Bulma eyed the girl with her peripheral vision.  
  
"How about her," she whispered; changing the subject from whatever it was before.  
  
He smirked, "Maybe." She stood up straight and without a second glance walked over to the girl.  
  
"Hi, what's your name," Bulma asked sweetly. The girl smiled nervously.  
  
"Sara."  
  
"I'm Bulma."  
  
"I know." Bulma looked at the girl, she was small and slender. She had short blond hair that went to just below her ears. She had small glasses that looked a little too small for her face. Her clothes weren't the latest fashion, but were still 'in'. She looked like a bright girl that had previously gone unnoticed by the 'cool' people.  
  
Bulma leaned close to the girl's ear. "You know that guy over there?" She nodded her head toward Vegeta who was glaring at the two girls, a reproachful look plastered on his handsome face. The girl nodded.  
  
"Well, he said he might like to go out with you." The girl gasped and stared, wide eyed at Bulma's smiling face. She glanced once more at Vegeta's menacing figure then back to Bulma.  
  
"He-he.me?" Bulma nodded. The girl looked at her apprehensively, as if trying to ensure that it wasn't a joke. "I-I." the girl stuttered. "Are you sure? How do you know?"  
  
Bulma tried not to look annoyed, this girl was starting to irritate her. "Because we're friends! Didn't you just see us talking," she shouted. She didn't mean to yell at the girl, but she was just so irksome it was driving her mad. She swore she would kill herself if Vegeta actually went out with this girl.  
  
"Actually, you weren't really talking.you were staring at each other." The girl was right, Bulma realized, but she wasn't going to humiliate herself in front of Vegeta.not like she actually cared, though.  
  
He realized Bulma's mistake and smirked, now deeply fascinated with the conversation. He could tell Bulma didn't like the girl and was inquisitive as to how she would turn her away.  
  
"We were talking, you just didn't see our mouths moving." Bulma knew it was a lame excuse, but what else could she say?  
  
"It looked to me like you were about to kiss." the girl muttered.  
  
"What," the two yelled in unison. They looked appallingly at each other before turning back to the girl.  
  
Vegeta took two long strides and in a moment was right in the girl's face. "I would never kiss that-"  
  
"And I would never even consider kissing that-"  
  
"Don't interrupt me, woman,"  
  
"Or else what?"  
  
The two turned to each other and the girl slipped away unnoticed.  
  
"Or else I'll-"  
  
"You'll what? I'm listening."  
  
"I said don't interrupt me!"  
  
"You did first!"  
  
"I did not!"  
  
Bulma sighed; this conversation was going nowhere. "Whatever you say, Vegeta," she sighed, rolling her eyes. There was a slight pause and Vegeta finally spoke up.  
  
"Why?"  
  
She looked up, "Huh?"  
  
"Why did you tell her that?"  
  
"Vegeta, I can't read your mind. What are you talking about?"  
  
"Why did you tell her-"  
  
"That I would never kiss you? Because I wouldn't!"  
  
He looked at her, irritated, "That's not what I was going to say. If you would just let me finish my sentences, you won't be left wondering!" He took a deep breath before continuing. "Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted-"  
  
"It's time for our next class." He cast an exasperated look at her and she couldn't help but giggle. "Just warning you, continue."  
  
"Why did you tell her we were friends?"  
  
"Because-" She paused, why did she tell her they were friends? She had just met the guy yesterday.well; she had met him again yesterday. She just felt like it was the truth, that she was being pulled to him even though she had just met him; like gravity. It felt like there was some invisible magnet pulling her toward him. She just couldn't explain it.  
  
She shrugged, "I don't know." As if on cue, people burst into the hallways, seemingly out of nowhere. Bulma turned to find her friends amid the cluster of students emerging from lunch and classes; she would have to tell them about her little 'conversation' with Vegeta.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bulma! Bulma," Chichi called. She had the greatest news that she couldn't wait to relate to her best friend. She found the girl pressed up against some lockers. "Bulma," she shouted once more. Bulma turned and spotted her.  
  
"Hey, Chi, what's up," she asked, seeing the frenzied look on her friend's face.  
  
"Bulma, you won't believe what happened," Chichi squealed. 18 just stood watching the two.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma was now anxious to hear what had her friend so ecstatic. Chichi tried to tell Bulma, but got so confused that Bulma couldn't understand a word. "What?"  
  
18 sighed, "Goku asked her out," she stated, with a slightly annoyed look on her face. "Gosh, Chi, just say it already."  
  
"I would have, but you said it already!"  
  
"Only because you were sitting there, almost swallowing your tongue trying to say fifteen different things at once!"  
  
Bulma laughed at her two friends, "You guys, it's not that big of a deal who told me, the important thing is, I know! Now c'mon, we've got to go to Phys Ed." And with that she led the way out of the school and onto the football field.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma hopped out of the car and slung her backpack over her shoulder. She had to hurry. She had kept the girls at practice about half an hour over, and now she had to rush to get her homework done before she had to go to work.  
  
She turned the doorknob and stepped into the house. Her mother came out to see who was there.  
  
"Hey mom, I've got a lot of homework to do, and if I don't hurry I'll be late for work, so I gotta go," she said all in one breath. She kissed her mom on the cheek and bounded up the stairs, two at a time.  
  
Her mother just stared after her with a smile and went back into the kitchen to watch T.V.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma glanced at the clock. "Oh shit," she cursed. She got up and ran to her closet to get her on her uniform, which consisted of a baggy red shirt and some black jeans. She had to serve tonight and her boss would get on her if she was late. She had to hurry.  
  
Bulma drove as fast as she could legally go and finally got to the parking lot. She jumped out of the car and literally ran into the restaurant. She pushed open the 'Employees Only' door and stood there, panting. She waited until she had caught her breath and went to put on an apron.  
  
She saw another Employee, David, who she personally thought was cute.  
  
"Hey, you're." he looked at his watch, "twenty-seven seconds late."  
  
She smiled, "No, I was here twenty-seven seconds ago, I just wasn't in the building."  
  
"Stop making excuses," he teased and went back to whatever it was he was doing.  
  
Bulma sighed, it was going to be a long night.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey, B, got some customers," a girl with long, brown hair called to Bulma.  
  
"Coming," she called, wiping her soapy hands on her apron. It had been a particularly slow night, so she decided to help David wash some dishes.  
  
She grabbed a (A/N: What are those little flippy books called?) notebook and a pen off the counter and walked out into the front.  
  
"Can I help you?"  
  
"Yes, actually, you can, Bulma." Bulma looked up to see no one other than Brooke. She glared at the girl.  
  
"What do you want, now? Is David yours too," she asked sarcastically.  
  
Brooke smiled falsely, "No, but Vegeta is. I thought I told you to keep your hands off of my man."  
  
Bulma snorted, "Your man? That's funny, 'cuz, I asked him and he said, and I quote, 'That bitch is not my girlfriend.'" Bulma smiled, "Have a nice day." She turned to go back, but Brooke kept talking.  
  
"Of course he would say that to you, he doesn't want you to know, but still, I told you to leave him alone."  
  
"How do you know I'm not?"  
  
Brooke smiled and pulled out some photos, "These pictures say otherwise." She pushed the snapshots across the counter and Bulma snatched them up. There was a picture of her and Vegeta staring at each other from that afternoon, and another of the day before when he was following her. He was leaning close to her ear and she was smiling. Obviously somebody knew what they were doing taking these pictures.  
  
She pushed them back toward the other girl, "These don't prove anything," she stated indignantly.  
  
"Well, I've heard from my sources that you and him are getting pretty close. You even said that you two were 'friends'." Bulma glared at the girl.  
  
"Okay, first of all, he's not your man so we can do whatever the hell we want. Second we are friends, and you don't have to come over here trying to get us to hate each other just because you're jealous. Third tell your little 'spy' to leave us the hell alone or I will-"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, you don't have to make threats... I'll be watching you, though, so watch your back." She glowered, angrily at Bulma before turning. She was just to the door before she turned back.  
  
"Oh, one more thing. Yamcha said he misses you, and don't be surprised if he.drops by to pay you a visit sometime soon." With that she turned and walked out the door. Bulma let out an enraged sigh and went back to finish washing dishes.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
Bulma was so tired when she got home that she just wanted to climb right into the bed and go straight to sleep, but that didn't quite happen.  
  
"Bulma, someone called for you while you were gone." Her mother said as she came in.  
  
Bulma looked at her, "Who was it?"  
  
"It wasn't one of you girlfriends.actually, it sounded like." she looked around as if about to share some intimately recondite secret. ".a boy." Bulma rolled her eyes, her mother could be so childish sometimes.  
  
"Was it Yamcha?"  
  
"No.he had a deeper voice. He sounded, dark and mysterious, and.angry"  
  
Enlightenment spread across Bulma's face, it had to be Vegeta, but why would he call her? She mumbled thanks to her mom and ascended the stairs. She lied down and spread out across her bed. She sighed, why would Vegeta call her? She knew he wouldn't call back, so that left only one option.  
  
She picked up the phone and dialed his number. One ring.two rings.three rings.She was just about to hang up when he picked up.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Well hello to you, too," she laughed.  
  
"Why did you call me?"  
  
"Why did you call me?" She heard a pause, and almost laughed. She would love to see his face.  
  
"Because I felt like it." She snorted, he felt like it. She wanted to pry, but she didn't want to be a nuisance, so she let it go.  
  
"So.what did you want?"  
  
"I-I don't know." She stared at the phone, completely baffled. Vegeta would never say something like that; it would seriously hurt his ego to actually admit that he didn't know something. Maybe she was doing something to him; maybe he was different around her.  
  
She had to do something. She had Vegeta on the phone and they weren't getting anywhere. 'Think, Bulma, think.' Suddenly she was hit with an inspiration.  
  
"So.do you want to go to the movies this Saturday.with me and Chichi and 18?" She added the last part hastily as if trying to convince him that she wasn't trying to get him to go on a date with her. "I mean Goku and Krillin could come, and whoever else. It would be a lot of fun."  
  
He contemplated it for a moment, it wasn't like he had anything better to do on a Saturday. So he agreed. He insisted on picking her up and she agreed, thoroughly perplexed. As soon as Bulma hung up the phone she immediately called Chichi.  
  
"Chichi, do you want to go to the movies on Saturday? Me and you and Goku and Krillin and 18 and maybe even Vegeta could all go and see a movie. How about it?"  
  
Chichi sighed, "Sorry, B, but Goku and I already made plans. I'm sorry. Maybe some other time, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Bulma was disappointed, but there was still a chance that 18 could come. She dialed 18's house and waited for her to pick up.  
  
"Hello?" Bulma frowned, that sounded like Krillin. She must've dialed the wrong number.  
  
"Oh, sorry Krillin, I was trying to call 18, but I must've dialed the wrong number. Say, do you want to go to the movies with.me-on Saturday," she asked hopefully. She heard mumbling on the other line before Krillin answered.  
  
"Uh.sorry, Bulma, but I've got.uh.homework to do. Maybe later," and with that he hung up. Bulma scowled at the phone, homework, on a Saturday? Well, at least there was still 18, but it was the same story, though 18 claimed she had detention. 18 never got detention, but the funny part was, Bulma could swear that she heard people's voices in the background.  
  
"18, is somebody over your house," Bulma asked.  
  
"Uh.no-yes. 17 has some.friends over. Yeah, well, uh.I gotta go fix dinner, bye!" Bulma was greeted with the dial tone as 18 hung up. She glanced at her clock, fixing dinner at 10:00? She was tempted to pick up the phone and call her back, but resisted the urge. Right now it was time to go to bed. She changed into some pajamas, but sleep wouldn't come.  
  
She contemplated her situation. Vegeta had agreed to go to the movies with her. He thought Chichi, Goku, 18, and Krillin were coming. Chichi and Goku had already planned something. 18 supposedly had detention and Krillin supposedly had homework, but neither could go with her. She was stuck going to the movies with Vegeta.  
  
She sighed and turned over, maybe Brooke was right. If she were Brooke, she shuddered at the thought; she would think that she and Vegeta were getting together, too. They were almost always together, and now they were about to go to the movies, and her being rich and him being a very popular football player, there would have to be cameras there.  
  
She was in a dilemma. What could she do? She could admit to Brooke that they were getting together, but that would be a lie. It wasn't like she was afraid of Brooke; she just didn't want her to be right.  
  
Then, she remembered with a groan that Vegeta was going to pick her up. This was getting worse and worse. Not only were they going to the movies together, but they were going by themselves, and he was going to pick her up. It screamed date, but it wasn't, how could she explain that?  
  
There was nothing she could do. She would have to go through with it and face everyone and everything as it came. She turned onto her back, why did she feel so.excited? Was that it? She and Vegeta were actually going on a date! No, she scolded herself, it wasn't a date. If she believed that than everyone else would too. She could just imagine the next day's headlines; Briefs and Ouji caught going to see.what were they going to see? It couldn't be a romance or she would die.  
  
She could see that clearly; her and Vegeta, sitting in a movie theatre, his arm around her, her head on his chest, watching a romance movie. Like that would ever happen. It would be nice, though. They would watch the two stars stare into each other's eyes and would turn and gaze at each other. The actors would smile at each other and they would smirk at the other. The actors would share a passionate kiss and they would lean in and.  
  
Bulma sat upright, what was she thinking? She and Vegeta would never.but it would be nice. 'No!' Her mind screamed at her, 'bad thoughts, Bulma! Bad thoughts!' Maybe Brooke was right.no! Brooke was not right! She and Vegeta weren't together and they weren't getting together. With that decided, Bulma pulled the blanket over her head and went to sleep.  
  
/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/ \/\/\/\/\  
  
Okay! I know, it's a little shorter than normal, but I have to save something for next time, right? Of course! Next chapter will be really good, believe you me, you don't want to miss it, but I might not let you read it if you don't review, so PUSH THE BUTTON!!!  
  
R E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!!  
  
P  
  
U  
  
S  
  
H  
  
T  
  
H  
  
E  
  
B  
  
U  
  
T  
  
T  
  
O  
  
N !!  
  
|  
  
|  
  
V 


	7. Chapter 7: A Bad Day

Okay, peoplez, I'm back for yet ANOTHER chapter! I really have nothing to say, but since most people don't read this part ANYWAY, I can say whatever I want! I can even start singing! …Nevermind. Okay, on with the chapter! ^__^

~*~*~*~* 

Chapter 7 – A Bad Day 

~*~*~*~*

            Bulma groaned and rolled over. She felt around on her dresser and grabbed the first thing, hurling it at her alarm clock. It hit the device with a clunk, and knocked it off the table, where the annoying appliance was previously positioned. The clock hit the floor and slowly ceased it's tirade of infuriating beeps.  

            The drowsy teen crawled out of bed and dragged herself to the bathroom and after taking a wonderfully refreshing shower, got dressed. She was stuffing books into her backpack when the phone rang. She turned to look at her clock, and then remembered it was on the floor. She glanced at her watch, 7:00. Who was calling her at 7:00 in the morning? 

            She walked slowly to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?" 

            "Bulma, this is Brooke. I just wanted to warn you, Yamcha said he might be paying you a visit today, so if I were you—" 

            "Well, guess what, Brooke, you're not me," Bulma cut the girl off, "so, leave me alone!" 

            "Bulma, before you hang up—"

            "Too late." Bulma said before slamming the phone down into the cradle, dismissing what the girl had just said, she was probably just trying to make her nervous. She turned, picked up her backpack, and stalked briskly out of the room. 

            Her mother was downstairs fixing breakfast when Bulma got down. She kissed her mother before looking at her watch, grabbing a piece of toast and her keys, and dashing out the door. 

~*~*~*~*~*

            Once to school, Bulma met her friends in the hallway. "Hey, Chi, 18." 

            "Hey, Bulma, what's up," 18 asked. 

            "Nothing, just got a phone call from Brooke this morning. She said to watch my back because Yamcha supposedly said he was going to 'pay me a visit', today," she rolled her eyes and started toward homeroom. 

            "What is up with that girl? Why can't she just leave you alone?" Chichi asked disgustedly. 

            "She's convinced herself that Vegeta and I are going to get together. As if that's _ever_ going to happen," Bulma answered with a giggle. 

            They reached the room and walked to the back, sitting down with the rest of the 'athletes'. 

            "Hey Bulma, I heard you and Vegeta are going to the movies together, sounds like a date." a blond cheerleader, named Courtney said, winking. 

            Bulma's eyes widened, "Where did you hear that?"  

            Courtney smiled, "Oh…around. So is it true?" She inched in closer, as Bulma turned red. 

            "Well, sort of." 

            Courtney squealed, "Really? Wow, Bulma and Vegeta's first date and I'm the first one to know!" Bulma grabbed her arm. 

            "Courtney, you can't say a word about this. Please, I…it's not what you think, really, so please don't say anything." It wasn't like Bulma to beg anyone for anything, but she really didn't want this getting out. It wasn't like they really _were_ going on a date…were they?

            Chichi and 18 watched with inquisitive fascination. They didn't know that Bulma and Vegeta were going to the movies by themselves. This was very interesting, indeed. 

            Courtney considered Bulma's plea for a moment before saying, "Okay," and walking away. Bulma eyed the girl's retreating form suspiciously, that was way too easy. She turned back to her two friends who were gaping at her. 

            "What?" 

            They looked at each other before turning back to her. "Bulma, you never told us that you and Vegeta were going to the movies, _alone_." 18 said with a slight smile. 

            "Bulma glared at the two smiling girls, "No. Stop. You guys, c'mon, it's…I—…" She sighed, not knowing what to say, or how to explain the situation to her friends, when she hardly knew what was happening herself. 

            She took a deep breath, "Okay. I called him and asked him if he wanted to go to the movies with us, you two, me, Goku, and Krillin, and he said yeah. So then, I called you and both of you cancelled, and Krillin said he couldn't either, so now I'm stuck with him, by myself," she whined.

            The two girls sat motionless, listening to their friend. Neither one knew what to say, or what to believe. Chichi just sat, still smiling, and 18 looked suspiciously at Bulma. 

            "Okay, Bulma, whatever you say," 18 said, rolling her eyes. Bulma tried to explain, but they wouldn't listen. She sighed in frustration, this was going to be a bad day, she could tell already. 

~*~*~*~*~*

      **1st Period Math**

            Bulma sighed and glanced over at Vegeta. He was writing something on a piece of paper. He looked at her and threw it when the teacher had his back turned. She eyed him apprehensively before opening it. 

            I thought you said it wasn't a date. 

            She rolled her eyes before writing back. 

          It's not; the others cancelled, so it's just us. 

            She tossed it back and watched as he read it. He looked at her questioningly before writing back and flinging it back to her. 

            Sure woman. All you had to do was say you wanted to go on a date. 

            She glared at him and stuck her tongue out. He smirked at her. She started scribbling on the paper and threw it back. 

            Your girlfriend seems to think that too.

            She's not worth my time. 

            Bulma rolled her eyes, he had the biggest ego…

            How did you find out anyway?

             I have my ways

          She crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash can, rolling her eyes and mumbling something about Courtney and her big mouth. 

            She sat back down and crossed her arms across her chest, playing with her nails, waiting for the bell to ring. 

~*~*~*~*~*

    Lunch 

~*~*~*~*~*

            Bulma sat down, eating and watching Vegeta and Goku, each trying to finish before the other. Bulma and 18 rolled their eyes and Chichi sniffed. 

            "Goku, um…you can slow down, the food isn't going anywhere," she consoled. 

            He looked up, his mouth stuffed with food, "huh?" 

            She shook her head, "Nothing," she replied. 

            Soon they finished and were about to get up when the speaker crackled. "Ms. Bulma Briefs, would you please come to the office? There's someone here to see you." 

            There was a chorus of 'ooh's as everyone turned to look at Bulma. She got up and swiftly walked down to the office. 

            Her shoes squeaked on the floor and she thought to herself, I wonder who that could be. She shook her head, it was probably just her mom or something, maybe a relative.

            She walked into the office and was stunned at who she saw. (A/N: To stop, or not to stop…Hmm…okay, I'll go on.)

            "Y—Yamcha…what are you doing here?" Bulma stuttered. 

            "I thought Brooke told you I was coming." 

            "She did, but I—I didn't think she was serious. Why are you here," She asked, eyeing distrustfully.

            He shrugged, "I dunno." He paused and looked at her, "Bulma I've been hearing some things that sound…interesting." She frowned, not knowing what he was talking. 

            "What? What did Brooke tell you? Whatever it is it's not true." 

            "I hope so. She said that you and Vegeta are—" 

            Bulma laughed, cutting him off, "Me and Vegeta? You have _got_ to be kidding." 

            He scowled, "Bulma, this is not funny. Do you even know this guy, or what he does to girls like you? Bulma, you don't know what you're—"

            "Yamcha, I don't need you _or Brooke_ barging into my life, telling me what to do and what _not_ to do. For the last time, Vegeta and I are _not_ getting together, and neither of us plan on it anytime soon, so you can go and tell Brooke to _leave us the hell alone_," she spat, her voice deathly silent. 

            "Now if you're finished, I have class to get to," and she turned to walk away. 

            "So if you two aren't getting together, why are you going on a date?" She stopped and turned slowly. 

            "We're not going on a date, we're just going to the movies, and it's none of your business, so just leave me alone." She was trying not to scream at him, but she wasn't doing a very good job. 

            "Bulma, I care about you, I don't like this guy and I don't want him to hurt you," Yamcha said, softly. 

            She glared at him, "Yeah, you'd know about hurting me, wouldn't you?"

            Without another word, she walked to the door, pulled it open, and stalked out. This day was getting worse by the minute.

            The rest of the week went pretty good, though Bulma was constantly thinking about her 'visit' from Yamcha, but she was still concerned about her 'date' with Vegeta on Saturday, that, thanks to all of the gossip had turned into 'a fifth date that they're trying to hide and say it's not because they're having a secret affair.' 

~*~*~*~*

Saturday 

~*~*~*~*

            Bulma sighed and strolled down the length of her gigantic walk-in closet. "What to wear, what to wear," she mumbled to herself. 

            She tried not to think about why she was trying to pick out the perfect outfit and finally decided that she was a female and that she always wanted to look good. 

            She sighed and finally decided on some hip hugger flare jeans and a cute t-shirt. She went downstairs and almost grabbed her keys until she realized that Vegeta was picking her up. She regretted everything now, asking him to go with her, and agreeing to let him pick her up. 

            All too soon she heard the horn honk. She sighed, grabbed her purse and stepped outside, but was almost blinded by the flash of cameras. She groaned, someone must have tipped the reporters. 

            Microphones and cameras were in her face. "Ms. Briefs, how long have you and Mr. Ouji been dating?" "Ms. Briefs, what do your parents think about this relationship?" "Ms. Briefs, when exactly did you and Mr. Ouji meet?" "Ms. Briefs—" 

            Suddenly, Vegeta stepped in, "Ms. Briefs is busy right now and does not _need_ nor _want_ to answer any of your ridiculous, ludicrous questions, so if you will excuse us, we will be going now," and with that, he slipped his arm around Bulma's waist and escorted her to his car. She shivered when she felt his hand on her, but tried not to think about it. 

            "Ms. Briefs—"

            Vegeta turned angrily to the reporters, "I told you once and neither of us are in the mood for your stupid, questions, and if you value your lives, I suggest you all get the fuck out of here." All of the reporters backed off and Vegeta climbed into the car. 

            Bulma buckled her seatbelt as Vegeta sped off. After about 10 minutes, she turned to him. "Thanks, Vegeta," she said. 

            He kept driving, and didn't turn to her. "They're always crawling around our house, trying to get into our lives and it makes me sick, I hate all of them." 

            "Vegeta, it's not all that bad. I mean, they do kinda swarm you, but they're people just like us, their just trying to make a living. And when people want to know…" She chuckled trying to lighten the mood, but failing miserably. 

            "They're not like us. They are worthless assholes that have nothing better to do than to invade people's lives. They need to go find people who care because personally, I hate their guts." 

            "That's not true. They're not worthless at all. They have families and children, just like anyone else does. They just have a very interesting job, but some of them, that's the only way they can make a living." She sighed as they pulled up to the theatre.

            They got out and walked in, glancing at the posters lining the wall. "So…what do you wanna see," Bulma asked, looking up at Vegeta. 

            "Action." 

            "No," she wrinkled her nose, "How about a romance," she giggled. He gave her a hell-no-there-is-no-way-I'm-going-to-see-a-sappy-romance-movie look and she put up her hands in defense, "okay, maybe not." 

            "How about a comedy?" 

            "Action."

            She frowned, this was harder than she thought. "Action comedy?" she suggested. 

            "Fine." 

            "Which one?" 

            "How should I know?"

            She sighed and turned back to the wall, "How about…ooh! Let's see Finding Nemo!" She exclaimed. 

            He frowned, "Hell no." 

            She stuck her tongue out at him, "Fine, how about…ooh! Pirates of the Caribbean, or Bruce Almighty?" 

            "No."

            "Fine then, what do _you_ want to see, Mr. Smarty Pants?" 

            "That one." He pointed to The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen. She raised a brow. 

            "That one? Yeah right!" 

            "Well, we're not watching Finding Nemo." 

            "We're not watching that!"

            "Yes we are." 

            "Are not!"

            "Are too."

            "Um, excuse me," the woman at the counter asked timidly, "Do you two want tickets to the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen or not?"

            "Yes." 

            "NO! WE ARE NOT GOING TO WATCH THAT!"

            "You'll have to excuse her, she has some mental problems, give us two tickets, please." 

            "I DO NOT HAVE MENTAL PROBLEMS!!!"

            Not knowing what to do the woman gave them their tickets and Vegeta paid for them, grabbed Bulma by her wrist and literally dragged her into the theatre.

            "Okay, woman, this is called a Movie Theatre, this is where people watch movies. In this place, you have to be quiet, do you understand?" 

            The stared blankly at him, "Very funny, now give me my ticket and let's go." She snatched the ticket from his hand and they gave them to the man at the entrance. 

            They sat down while Bulma grumbled about guys and their stupid action movies. 

            After about 10 minutes Bulma screamed, "Oh yeah, she's a vampire, that's realistic." 

            "Shut up," Vegeta commanded. She obliged, grumbling about how they should have watched Finding Nemo. 

            About halfway into the movie Bulma screamed at the screen once more, "Oh yeah right, there is no way they could build an automobile in this era! That car is 20 years before it's time!" 

            There was a chorus of 'shh's and Bulma quieted down for a while. About 20 minutes later she started again, "Oh yeah right, they didn't even know what boats were in this time! C'mon, get real! This movie is SO UNREALISTIC!" 

            Some people turned around and told her to shut up, but she just flicked them off. 

            About 15 minutes later, she said, "OH YEAH RIGHT THERE IS NO WAY HE COULD OUTRUN THOSE BUILDINGS!" 

**            "**Woman, shut the fuck up, I'm trying to watch the damn movie," Vegeta growled. She stuck her tongue out and settled back down into her seat. 

            After a few more outbursts, the movie was finally over. The two stood up and stalked out of the building.   
  


            "I hope you enjoyed the movie," the girl shouted to them as they exited the building. 

            "I did, thanks," Bulma smiled. 

            "I didn't, thanks to you," he glared at Bulma and she smiled sweetly. 

            "It was a stupid movie anyway. C'mon, let's go." She grabbed his arm and pulled him toward the door. 

            "Well, make sure and thank your boyfriend, he did pay." 

            They both stopped and turned back to the girl. 

            "[He's](I'm) not [my](her) boyfriend." They said in unison, then walked out the door. 

            Once outside, Vegeta turned to Bulma. "That was the worst waste of my time, ever," he said climbing into the car. Bulma followed suit. 

            "Oh, c'mon, admit it, you liked it. It was fun. Go ahead, admit it, I'm waiting." 

            "Well, you'll be waiting a long time, 'cuz I'm not gonna lie." 

            She laughed, "Okay, but next time, we're watching Finding Nemo." 

            He looked at her, "Next time?" She looked up. 

            "Huh?"

            "You said next time."

            "I did?" 

            "Yes."

            "Oh, uh…I meant next time, when we go with everybody else, and maybe some other people from school, and, some teachers, maybe my parents, your parents—"

            "No." 

            "Why not? It would be fun."

            "My parents aren't going anywhere." She paused, not knowing what to say. Obviously he wasn't to fond of his parents. 

            "So…what are we gonna tell everybody at school? You know they were all so excited about our 'date'." She couldn't help but giggle at the thought. 

            He smirked, "We'll tell them that we made out in the back, then went back to a hotel and had sex until 6 in the morning." 

            She laughed, "Yeah right! They'll probably believe it, too! I dare you to tell them that!" 

            "You don't want to do that," he told her, matter-of-factly. 

            "And why not? What are you afraid of what people would say? That is _if_ you'd actually do it." She knew it was a challenge and hoped that he would back down, though she knew that it probably wasn't going to happen. 

            "It's not if I'll do it, it's that people would actually believe it. It's not that hard to believe, especially for me." He mumbled. 

            "Why? Have you done something like that before?" She didn't really mean to pry, but it was almost like he was giving her an invitation to ask. 

            "Yes," he answered. 

            "Oh." She decided to keep quiet. Finally they arrived at her house and she hopped out. 

            "Hey, thanks, I'll see you later, okay?" 

            "Whatever," he replied. 

            She jogged up to her house, opened the door, waved, and stepped inside. 

/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^/\/\/\/\/\^^^^^

And that's the end of chapter 7! Review, tell me what you think, next chapter, they go back to school! Did you see I attempted a little humor, there. I need some ideas for a plot for the next couple chapters, so review and tell me, or just email me and tell me. And if you want to be on my update list, just email me and let me know. 

lrctreasgirl@cs.com

R  
E  
V  
I  
E  
W  
  
|

|  
|  
|  
|  
V


	8. Chapter 8: A Kiss and a Date

HI EVERYBODY!! I'm sure you're all SOOOO glad to see that I'm back for another chapter, aren't you? Of course you are! I hope everybody had a nice…uh…week, this past…week. I know it's been forever and a day, but…I've been soooo busy, and I just got back from vacation, so I didn't want to keep you waiting any longer. Hope you enjoy it!!

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 8 – A Kiss and a Date 

~*~*~*~*~*

**8:45 Monday Morning**

~*~*~*~*~*

          Bulma sat on the hood of her car, waiting for her friends to show up. She glanced down at her watch and sighed, they should have been to school by now. She determined that she would wait a couple more minutes before going in without them.

          She tapped her foot impatiently, "They are so dead," she declared. Just as she was about to go inside, Chichi and 18 pulled up. She stalked over to the two girls, fuming. 

          "Where have you been," she demanded, placing her hands on her hips and sending them both a death glare. 

          18 put her hand behind her head, "Uh…we, uh…had a long weekend." They both smiled and Bulma studied them both apprehensively, they were definitely hiding something. She dismissed the thought and pulled the two toward the building. 

          "So, Bulma, how was _your_ weekend," Chichi asked, grinning.

          Bulma smirked, "It was okay…"

          The two girls gaped at her. "Bulma, we need more information that that! Give us details," 18 commanded. The girl just smirked. 

          "I just had a long weekend, that's all." 

          "Bulma Briefs, if you don't tell us—" Chichi started to say. 

          "Hey, Bulma, what's up?" The three girls whirled around to see Courtney and a few other cheerleaders. "So, what happened with you and Vegeta on Saturday? We saw it on the news yesterday, but we wanted to get the story straight from you." She put her arms around Bulma's shoulders and steered her away from Chichi and 18. 

          "Uh, Courtney, why don't you just leave me alone and ask him yourself, here he comes," Bulma suggested, pointing down the hall.

          "Great idea! Vegeta!" Courtney sang as she dashed down the hall. Bulma turned back to her friends, shaking her head. 

          "They're so nosy. C'mon, we're gonna be late." She hooked her arms with her two best friends' and they walked to homeroom together. 

          They sat in their usual spot in the back and 18 and Chichi turned to their friend. 

          "So…what happened?" 

Bulma smiled; there was no way she was going to spill that easy. 

          "Why don't you ask him yourself," she suggested once more as Vegeta stalked into the room and sat down near the trio of girls. 

          "Hey, Vegeta, what's up," 18 asked, trying not to be too obvious in her snooping.

          "Just ask," he said with a hint of irritation. 

          "What happened," the two asked in unison. He smirked at Bulma before leaning closer to the two inquisitive girls. 

          "Well, first, we went into the movie theatre and we made out in the back seats, and then after the movie was over, we had a little…"he paused, "date of our own in the back seat of my car, then we went to a hotel and…let's just say we had some, fun, until about 5 in the morning." 

He leaned back in his chair and put his hands behind his head, closing his eyes.

          Chichi and 18 just stared at Bulma, eyes wide, mouths hanging open. "Bulma, how could you! What—How—When--…" Chichi stuttered.

          Bulma stared at the two gaping girls, then back at Vegeta before bursting out laughing. Her two friends looked at her, perplexity evident in their eyes. 

          "Uh, Bulma, what exactly is so funny?" 

          She ignored the question and turned back to Vegeta, "Did you tell Courtney that, too?" 

          He nodded, not moving and she turned back to her friends. "I'll tell you later," she assured them before watching as the teacher walked in. 

***

**1st Period Math**

***

          By first period, the rumors of Vegeta and Bulma's date had spread throughout the whole school. Bulma smiled as she saw the other students pointing and whispering about her as they walked down the hall.  

          The small group reached the Math room and they all waved as Krillin left to go to his class. 

          They sat down near the back, like they always did. The room was abuzz with the recently acquired information about what supposedly happened with Bulma and Vegeta. 

          Bulma smiled slightly and leaned closer to Vegeta. "Look what you did," she whispered. 

          He smirked, "You told me to."

          "I didn't think you'd actually do it."

          "Then why did you tell me to?" 

          "Uh, Bulma?" They both turned to Chichi and 18. They looked at Bulma expectantly.

          "What?" she asked. 

          "You said you were going to tell us what happened," 18 stated. 

          "Okay," she sighed, "This is how it _really_ happened." She cast a glare in Vegeta's direction before continuing.

          "We went to the movies, watched the League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, which by the way was _so_ unrealistic, but _he_ insisted we watch it. So, after that, we drove back and I dared him to tell everybody all this stupid stuff because I didn't actually think he'd do it, but he did… and that's it." 

          They both looked at her suspiciously. "So, you two didn't really—" Chichi asked. 

          "No," Bulma cut her off before she could even finish the thought. They both let out a sigh of relief. 

          "You had us scared there for a minute, Bulma," Chichi sighed. 

          Bulma rolled her eyes, leave it to her two best friends to believe all the rumors. 

          Chichi and 18 told Courtney, and Courtney told the rest of the cheerleaders, who told all of the football players, who told the rest of the school, and by lunch time people didn't know what was the truth. 

          The small group made their way into the cafeteria and took their seats, after Goku and Vegeta loaded up two trays each. 

          "I didn't have breakfast this morning," Goku explained. 

          "And what's your reason?" Chichi questioned Vegeta. 

          "I'm hungry."

          She rolled her eyes. "Riight, well since you two are so hungry, we'll just sit at that table with Courtney," Chichi replied. The three girls turned and stalked over to Courtney's table where they sat down. 

          Vegeta huffed and sat down, as Goku followed. The two ate in silence for a few minutes before Goku looked up and caught Vegeta gazing in Bulma's direction. Goku waved his hand back and forth in front of Vegeta's face. 

          "Hello? Earth to Vegeta," he said. 

          Vegeta turned to him angrily, "What is it Kakkarot," he yelled. Goku smiled stupidly. 

          "You like her don't you?"

          "Like who," Vegeta demanded. 

          "Bulma."

          "I do not like that wench." 

          "You want her."

          "Want her to leave me alone."

          "I'm gonna tell her," Goku exclaimed, jumping up. 

          "Kakkarot," Vegeta growled. 

          "I thought you didn't like her," Goku smiled. 

          "I don't I just…" He paused. Just what? He didn't really like the wench…he couldn't…could he? No, he was Vegeta Ouji, the football legend. He was the tough guy. He didn't _like_ girls…except this one. 

          Before he could say another thing Goku had sprinted over to Bulma's table. 

          "Bulma! Bulma! Guess what!" He breathed, "Vegeta said—" 

          He was cut off by the bell ringing. Bulma stood up, "Sorry, Goku I didn't hear you. You'll have to tell me later," she said, and with that she walked out. 

          Goku walked back over to Vegeta. "What'd she say Kakkarot?" 

          "Nothing,"

          "You didn't tell her?"

          "Well…yeah"

          "You're not making any sense."

          "I sorta told her."

          "Sorta? So you didn't tell her."

          "The bell rang before I could," Goku said. Vegeta nodded in understanding and waltzed out of the cafeteria, with Goku trailing behind. 

          "Why did you want to know what she said?" Goku asked mischievously.

          "I don't know! Leave me alone!" Vegeta shouted before stalking off to his class, not realizing that everyone had Ph. Ed last period. 

          Goku walked after him. 

          They both reached the football field before the coach, so they decided to take a seat on the bleachers. The cheerleaders, meanwhile, were stretching and practicing their cheers. 

          Vegeta couldn't help glancing over in their direction a few times, just watching her flawless figure. She was just so beautiful, he had to admit. 

          "Hello?" 

          Vegeta's head snapped up. "What, Kakkarot!" He barked. 

          Goku smiled, "I saw that."

          "Saw what?"

          "You."

          "What?"

          "I saw you staring at her," Goku said happily. "And I'm going to go tell her." And with that, he walked off. 

          Vegeta shook his head, that guy definitely needed serious mental help. 

          "Hey Vegeta," He turned around as Radditz called his name. 

          "What?"

          "She's a hot one, Veg, I don't blame ya for wantin' her." Immediately some of the guys started laughing. Vegeta just smirked. 

          "I don't have to want her. I can get any girl I want. All I have to do is say 'hey gorgeous' and they melt," he said arrogantly.

          The Wide Reciever, Brian, leaned in closer. "You really think so?" He asked. 

          Vegeta looked at him, not answering. 

          "Are you willing to bet…let's say…$50 bucks on that?" he asked. 

          Vegeta's smirk widened, "What are we betting on?"

          "$50 bucks says that you can't get her in a week," Brian said. 

          "$50 bucks says I can," Vegeta replied. 

          "I'll take that bed, I mean bet," another guy said. There were ripples of laughter.

          "Shake on it," Brian commanded. Vegeta extended his hand and the two shook. 

          Vegeta stood up, "Well, I'm going to go charm the ladies. Watch and learn," and he turned and stalked toward the other end of the field. 

          Goku, meanwhile, had been trying to talk to Bulma, but she had told him she was, "busy", so he reluctantly took a seat on the bleachers. 

          Chichi saw him and came to sit down next to him. "What's wrong, Hun?" she asked.

          He smiled, "Nothing. Just trying to tell Bulma something, but I haven't gotten the chance yet," he replied. 

          "Well, what is it?" Chichi asked. 

          "Vegeta likes her," Goku said simply. Chichi gasped. 

          "He what? You can't be serious! Oh my gosh!" She went on and on. "Goku we _have_ to do something!" She exclaimed. 

          He gave her a weird look, "Like what?" 

          "Well…"

~~**~~**~~**~~

          Vegeta walked past where Goku and Chichi were sitting on the bleachers. They were so engulfed with their conversation that they didn't even notice him walking by. He contemplated exactly how to approach Bulma when she screamed. 

          "Chichi Mau! Get over here! We need you for this!" She sighed, Chichi wasn't showing any signs of even hearing her. "Okay, fine then, 10 minute break, then it's back to it!" She shouted. The girls scattered and Vegeta took that as his cue. 

          Bulma had dropped her water bottle and went behind the bleachers to retrieve it. He walked up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. "Hey gorgeous," he whispered in her ear. 

***

          "So, that's the plan?" Goku asked. Chichi nodded. "But Chi," 

          "Shh," she snapped. Instantly he went quiet. They both heard someone talking. They turned around and saw Vegeta and Bulma talking. 

          "What are they doing under the bleachers," Goku whispered as they watched on in curiosity.

***

          She spun around, "Vegeta? Gosh, you scared me! What are you--?" 

          She didn't get a chance to finish her sentence. He pressed his lips to hers and kissed her passionately. For a moment before she was shocked, and then it was over. 

          "Vegeta, what—why--?" He pressed his finger to his lips and she was silent. He turned to walk away.

          "Vegeta! Wait! You can't just kiss me like that, then leave!"

          "Why not?"

          She sighed, "You know it'll be all over the school in about 15 minutes."

          "They don't have to know."

          "But they will. They'll find out. They'll make us talk."

          "We'll talk later," he said, and with that, he walked away. She stared after him. What did that mean? He would talk to her later? They would tell everyone else later? 

          She sighed once more, "Vegeta, you confuse me," she said, before walking after him.

***

          Chichi gasped. "Goku! Did you see that?"

          "I told you he liked her," he shrugged. 

          "Well, yeah, but I didn't know he liked her like that! Oh, my gosh, Goku, there's been a change of plans."

***

          "Chichi!" Bulma exclaimed, "Where were you? We were looking for you!"

          She smiled nervously, "I was just, uh, talking to Goku." 

          "Well, c'mon, we need you." Bulma grabbed her arm and dragged her to the middle of the field. "OKAY, BREAK'S UP! FRONT AND CENTER PEOPLE!!" She called. 

***

          Vegeta waltzed back down to where the rest of the team had already begun practice. 

          "Hey, Vegeta, what'd you do down there?" Radditz asked. 

          "None of your business,'' he smirked. 

~~**~~**~~**~~

          Bulma waited for 18 and Chichi in the parking lot after school. They came out together, talking about something.

          "Hey, guys, what's up?" she asked. 

          18 glanced at Chichi who shook her head, "Nothing, we'll talk about it when we get to your house," she said. 

          "Okay."

          They rode in almost complete silence before 18 finally spoke up. 

          "Okay, Bulma, I can't take it anymore. I have to know," she said. 

          Bulma looked perplexed, "What?"

          18 glanced at Chichi before she asked, "What happened with you and Vegeta today?"

          Bulma blushed slightly, and turned away. "I—I didn't think anyone saw." 

          "So what happened?" It was Chichi's turn to ask. 

          Bulma sighed, "I—I went to get my water bottle, and he just…kissed me. I tried to say something, but he just walked away. He said, 'We'll talk later.'"

          They were silent. 

          "How did you guys know about that anyway," Bulma asked accusingly.

          Chichi spoke up, "Goku and I were talking and we heard you two. We saw you through the bleachers." 

          "Did you tell anyone else?"

          She shook her head, "No, only 18. I told Goku to keep it quiet until I talked to you about it, but 18 had to open her big mouth…" 

          "Well, we're here now, so let's go do something." Bulma suggested. The other two nodded and they clambered out of the car. 

***

          After a few hours of goofing off, Chichi and 18 went home. Bulma sat on her bed, trying to decide what to do when the phone rang, startling her. 

          It rang again. She looked at it, confused, who would be calling her now? She picked it up. 

          "Hello?" 

          "Woman?" She instantly recognized the voice. 

          "Vegeta? How did you get the number to my private line?" 

          "You gave it to me at the skating rink, remember?" She had to smile. 

          "Yeah. I didn't know you still had that." 

          "Yeah, well…" He didn't know what to say. 

          "Well, what?" 

          "I—I wanted to know if you wanted to go see another movie with me, maybe on Wednesday," he blurted out. 

          She smiled, "Are you asking me out?" 

          Silence.

          "…I guess I can find some time to go…" she said. 

          "What time do you want me to pick you up?" he asked. The worst was over, she had said yes. 

          "How about 8?" 

          "Fine." 

          "Okay, I guess I'll see you—" She was greeted by the dial tone. "No he did not just hang up on me!" she exclaimed, placing the phone back in it's cradle. She contemplated whether or not to call Chichi and 18 to tell them before she remembered what had happened last time. 

          "Maybe not," she mumbled before putting on her pajamas. "Today was officially, a weird day," she said to herself. 

          She climbed in the bed and drifted off to sleep, visions of Vegeta floating around in her head. 

~*~*~*~*~

That's all folks! Lol, don't you love Looney Toons? Anyways, I'm really sorry that it took me so long to get this chapter up, but I'll try to make it up. I don't know if I can put up a chapter every week, but I'll try really hard. I hope you guys still love me enough to review. Please!!

If you want to be on my update list (meaning, I email you when I update) then email me and let me know. My email is lrctreasgirl@cs.com. 

      R

      E

      V

      I

      E

      W

      |

      |

      |

      V


	9. Chapter 9: Questions

HEY!! Yup, I'm back! I'm really, really sorry for the last chapter, but, here's the next one. Hope you'll enjoy!

||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||

Disclaimer: *sigh* must we do this every chapter? I don't own any of it, I just make up the story and you guys read it. Got it? Good.

||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||__||

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 9 – Questions 

~*~*~*~*~

          _Bulma sat awkwardly in the cozy chair, fidgeting with the hem of her dress. She looked across the table at Vegeta. He had an anxious look on his face and she asked him, "Vegeta, what's wrong?"_

_          He gazed into her eyes and slipped from his seat. _

_          "I—I can't wait any longer to do this," he declared. She glanced around the elegant restaurant and scratched below her ear nervously._

_          "Vegeta, what are you doing?" she whispered. _

_          He sank to his knees and took one of her hands in his. "Bulma…" He produced a small, black velvet box from his pocket. He flipped it open to reveal a ring. _

_          She gasped at its exquisiteness, and finally realized what was happening. "Vegeta—I…"_

_          "Bulma," he said, "…will you marry me?"_

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Bulma sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eyes sleepily. It was a dream. It was all a dream. She heaved a sigh of relief as reassurance flooded her. She glanced at her clock and cursed. If she didn't hurry, she would be late for school.

After taking a very quick shower, slipping on some clothes, brushing her teeth, doing her make-up and hair, she fixed a light breakfast and was on her way out the door when she saw a note on the refrigerator door. She snatched it up quickly and read it on her way to her car. 

_Bulma,_

_          Your father and I had to go on a trip. We're sorry we didn't get to tell you in person, but Maria said it was urgent and we needed to get there as soon as possible. We should be back in a few weeks. _

_Love you lots,_

_Mom and Dad_

Bulma crumpled up the note and tossed it over her shoulder as she climbed into the car. With a screeching of tires, she sped off to school. She was fuming. She hadn't really noticed her parent's absence, even though the note was dated a few days ago. She supposed she was preoccupied with her personal issues. 

But still, they should've called by now. They should've had a better understanding of what issue it was that required their immediate attention. Maria wouldn't just tell her dad that he had to go to a meeting right away, she was a better secretary than that. 

She frowned and pressed the accelerator harder, if she didn't get to the school in…she glanced at her watch…2 minutes she would have to stay after school. 

"Mr. Jorgenson is such a fag," she mumbled, "Why do I have to be late _today_?" 

She pulled up to the school parking lot with 20 seconds to spare. She ran through the hallway and was just in the door when she felt someone take hold of her arm and pull her aside. 

She turned angrily to her assailant and found herself hypnotized by his shadowy eyes. 

"Vegeta, what do you want," she asked, glancing at the door to the classroom. 

"I can't go Sunday night," he said, still gripping her arm. "I—I have to do something," 

She rolled her eyes, and watched helplessly as the Mr. Jorgenson closed the door, saying, "You should be in class by now." 

"WE WERE GETTING TO CLASS BUT YOU CLOSED THE DOOR YOU DUMB—"

"As soon as you stop yelling, he'll probably let you in," Vegeta said calmly. (Get it? Dumb AS?? Lol! Just a little of my stupid humor there. ^__^)

She sighed and slid down the locker until she sat on the floor. "You made me late for homeroom just to tell me that?" She asked, "You could have told me _that_ later." 

He took a seat next to her and shrugged. She turned to him and realized exactly how hard this was for him. 

"Well, I think I'm free on Wednesday night," she said finally. 

"Tomorrow?" 

"Yeah," 

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Why not today?"

"I gotta work on Tuesdays and Thursdays." 

"Oh."

There was an awkward silence as they sat before Bulma spoke up again. 

"How come you're so interested in me, all of a sudden," she asked seriously.   
  


He turned to her, a somber look in his eyes. "I—" 

"Bulma!" They both turned and saw no one other than Brooke walking down the hall. 

She sighed, "Brooke, what are you doing here?" 

She sniffed, disregarding the question and turning to Vegeta. "What are you doing not only _sitting_, but you're also _talking _to…" she cast a look over her shoulder at Bulma, "_her_."

He stood up and was right in her face. "I don't know who the hell you think you are coming up in here disturbing our conversation." 

She smirked playfully, "But Vegeta, what about us?" 

He glared warningly, "There is no _us_."

She rolled her eyes, "Vegeta, there's no use denying it. We've always been perfect for each other. She's just trying to separate us. Don't fall for _her_."

"She's a lot better than you."

Brooke gasped. Bulma just sat where she was, silently watching the exchange. 

The girl flipped her shoulder length hair over her shoulder, "Well, we'll talk later," she said stalking away. 

"No, we won't talk later," he called after. She just kept walking. 

Bulma stood up, "Vegeta…I—" 

The bell rang and students poured into the halls. Chichi and 18 caught Bulma by the arms.

"Bulma, where were you? We were waiting for you," Chichi said, but Bulma wasn't listening. Her gaze was caught on Vegeta. 

Radditz, Brian, and some other guys on the team were dragging him away. His eyes caught hers, but he couldn't form any words. They were dragged in the opposite directions. 

~*~*~*~ **Lunch** ~*~*~*~

          Bulma sat at the table, chatting with her friends. "I don't know what's up. He's been acting all weird, and I haven't seen him since this morning," she told them. 

          Chichi and 18 shrugged sympathetically, Krillin didn't know what to say, and Goku was too engulfed in his food to even notice she was talking. 

          Chichi glanced at him. "Goku, can't your food wait just a few minutes? Bulma's talking." 

          He looked up, "Huh?" 

She shook her head, "Nevermind." He shrugged and went back to eating. Bulma glanced up and saw Radditz waiting in line. 

"I'll be right back," she mumbled, walking up to him. She tapped him on his shoulder, "Radditz?"

He turned around, "Huh? Oh…hey," he said. 

"Hey, um…have you seen Vegeta," she asked, hopefully.

He shrugged, "Oh, yeah," he said, "he had to run home to get something." 

She looked at him suspiciously, "he wasn't in Math this morning…" 

"Uh…he wasn't feeling good." 

She walked around in front of him. "Okay, Radditz. Obviously you're lying, so spill." 

He looked around, "I—I dunno what happened—"

"Radditz," she said in a warning tone. 

"Okay, okay…he—he got a phone call, something about his dad, so he went home. That's all I know, I swear." 

She smiled sweetly. "Thank you," she said before walking out of the cafeteria, and out of the building. 

She hopped into her car and started toward Vegeta's house before she questioned herself. Why was she going to his house? She pulled off into the parking lot of a Mc Donald's, realizing that she didn't know exactly where his house was. 

She sighed and decided to grab something to eat before going back to school, she'd probably just call him when she got home. 

She walked in and leaned on the counter for a moment, waiting for someone to come take her order. 

~*~*~*~*

          Vegeta was confused. After he and Bulma and Brooke's little "conversation", Brian and Radditz had started questioning him. Why were they out in the hallway alone? What were they doing? How much longer would it be?

Was this really part of his plan?

          He hadn't had a real answer for all of them, so he had feigned arrogance and secrecy. He started questioning himself. He found it more than a little unsettling, himself, how close he was getting to the woman. He had made excuses that it was part of his 'plan', but he really knew that it was more than that. 

          He had tried to keep himself from being too friendly to her from the beginning, but he'd found it more than challenging, and when the guys had suggested this, well…he'd been more than happy to prove it to them. He knew that he really had been waiting for this chance, but didn't really want to ask her. 

          He'd made up something about having to go home, and had left school. Something inside him just had him twisted up in knots. What could it be, he wondered. Right now he had no idea what it was. 

          He had gone home, and watched TV for a while, before deciding to go get something to eat. He'd gone to McDonald's and was astonished to see the woman. He'd debated on what to do, before deciding that he wasn't going to be out of $50. 

          He walked up behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "You found me," he whispered into her ear. 

          She turned around, surprised to see him. "I—I wanted to talk to you—"

          "Um…ma'am?" She turned to see a kid standing behind the counter, blushing. 

          She smiled, "Um…I'll take a number…" She swatted at Vegeta's hand as he played with her hair, "a number…4…with some…would you quit?" The kid looked up and she quickly corrected him, "No, not you." 

          He looked at her expectantly, "Umm…you know what, I think I'll change that to a number 7…stop that!" He looked up again and she corrected him once more, "Sorry. I just…hey! That tickles!" She slapped Vegeta's hand away and tried once more, "And can I get some…you're really getting on my nerves." He looked up in surprise and she rolled her eyes. 

          She stood up straight, "You know what, just forget it, we'll just…go." She grabbed Vegeta's hand and they walked out the door. 

          Once outside, he started laughing. She turned to him, "That was _not_ funny!" 

          "Yes it was!"

          "No it wasn't!"

          "Yes it was you should have seen your face…" he went on and on. She pondered slapping him, but told herself that he was finally starting to like her, she didn't want to do anything too harsh. She smirked as an idea popped into her head; why not surprise him?

          He stopped talking and glared at her warily, "What?" 

She smiled sweetly, "Nothing."

He eyed her apprehensively before a smirk appeared on his face. "That was funny, though."

"No it wasn't!"  
  


"Was too."

"Was not!"

"Was—" She threw her arms around his neck and captured his lips in a passionate kiss. This time, it was his turn to be surprised. He smirked against her lips and deepened the kiss. She pulled away. 

"Was not." 

He rolled his eyes. "Hey, let's get outta here," he suggested. 

"Where do you wanna go?"

"Your place?" 

She glanced at her watch, "You know we're missing school, right?"

"Who cares," he replied, flippantly.

She shrugged, "I don't."

"Alright then,"

She smiled, "My house it is."

He made a sweeping motion, "Lead the way." 

She climbed into her car and escorted him to her house, then gave him a grand tour of the place.

"…and this is my room," she sighed, flopping down on her bed. He glanced around the large room and sat down on the edge of the bed. They sat there for a few moments before Vegeta started thinking.

_What am I thinking? I only have a week. Let's get some action._

He smirked evilly and positioned himself over her. He caressed her lips with his own. Her arms slithered up around his neckline and interweaved themselves into his tousled locks. 

The tempo accelerated and he found himself craving more. He took off his shirt and started on hers. She groaned and replaced it. He started fumbling with the buttons on her jeans. She pushed his hands away. 

She finally broke the kiss to breathe, "Vegeta—we cant."

"Why not," he questioned.

"Because! People will talk," she replied.

"They don't have to know." 

"But they'll find out! We can't do this—not now."

"Fine." He rolled to the other side of the bed and sat up, still shirtless. She sat up as well, staring at his bare back. She slid over to him and took a seat beside him, wrapping her arm around his midsection, wanting to let him know it was alright. Wanting to feel him, to hear him, to smell him, hoping it wouldn't be the last time.

He glanced sideways at her before wrapping his arm around her small frame, and there they sat.

They were interrupted by the phone ringing. She stood to answer it but he grabbed her hand, staring into her cerulean eyes. She smiled and answered the phone.

"Hello," she said tiredly, running a hand through her hair, "Oh, hey Chi, what's up?" A pause. "Oh, really, that's cool…I've been—" she glanced at Vegeta with a hint of a smile playing on her beautiful face, "…around. Yeah. Oh, I would, but I gotta work tonight. I'm…busy tomorrow, yeah. Okay, see you later then." 

She placed the phone back in its cradle and walked back to the bed. She stood in front of him, and said looked at her watch. 

"I do have to get to work soon, you know that, right?" 

He shrugged and she smiled. "…but I do still have some time…"

He smirked, "What did you have in mind." 

She grinned mischievously, "Oh…I don't know…" 

"Well, then I'll go." 

She almost wanted to stop him, but she—she just couldn't. "A—alright then," she said, walking him to the door. 

He stepped outside and turned to leave, but gave her one last kiss before leaving. She watched as he climbed into the car and drove off. She felt…weird, like she felt jumpy, and tense, and nervous…

She tried to shrug it off, but still felt something…she couldn't place it. She sat down on the couch and decided to watch some T.V. before going to work. It seemed like every channel she turned to there was some romance or someone kissing, it was making her sick. She clicked it off and decided to listen to the radio. 

She turned it on and listened to the song.

_Couldn't feel much better  
Than the way  
I feel tonight  
Feel like I  
Could live forever  
Feel like I  
Could fly  
When I thought  
I'd get it wrong, yeah  
You somehow_  
_Make things right_

She scowled and changed to another station. 

_That's the way  
You make me feel  
Better than  
I've ever known it  
Better than  
It's ever been  
I can't seem  
To control it, no  
The way you make me feel  
Like the sun coming up  
In the morning  
Like holding the world  
In your hands  
In a way I could  
Never imagine (yeah)  
The way you  
make me feel___

          "Gosh," she mumbled, flipping the station once again.

_I couldn't feel much better  
Than when  
I'm here with you  
You make everything  
Seem so easy  
I'm telling you the truth  
You never try  
To please me  
But somehow  
You always do  
  
_

She growled under her breath. "Make it stop!" she screamed, and changed once again.

Once in everyone's life  
You know a feeling has to grow  
And you may be having a bad time  
And you really shouldn't let it show  
You're taking a risk, but it doesn't matter  
'Cuz you know, you know that it's real  
I can't conceal the way that I feel  
I can't conceal the way, the way that I feel  
How many times have I told you  
Oh, I adore you  
And if it meant anything at all  
I'd do anything for you  
But it's too late and I know I'm making  
A fool, a fool of myself  
But I can't conceal the way that I feel  
I can't conceal the way, the way that I feel

"Ahh!" She screamed, changing once more.

_Never imagined, something just happened  
The first time that I saw you  
I'm feeling indescribable  
Your so desirable, and I aint gon' lie to you  
  
I've been trying to show you, I don't know how to tell you  
But baby its from my heart  
Something that's been there right from the start  
  
_

She sighed and decided to just listen to the rest of the song.

_I got myself thinking, bout my decision  
Whether to let you know  
I'm feeling that connection, same infatuation  
I jus got to let you know  
  
I get weak in the knees, then I cant hardly speak  
and I don't want to fall apart  
It is something that was there from the start  
  
_

_Ill never do you wrong, that's why I sing my song  
To let you know, that ill be there  
Til' the end, til' the end_

The song faded out and she clicked the radio off quickly. She put on her uniform and climbed into the car. She reached for the radio then recoiled her hand hastily. She tried to block out the words to the songs, but they kept playing over and over in her head…

~*~*~*~*~

          Vegeta sat in his living room, wondering what to do. He contemplated ordering a pizza, just to see her again, but then he decided not to. What was he thinking? Was this part of his plan? 

          He had to admit that he hadn't really expected her to be so friendly and let him into her house. Neither did he expect her to be so…alluring, so…captivating. He felt like…like he was really falling for her. 

          He shook his head, no…he couldn't be falling for her. That just didn't happen to him, maybe other people, but not him. Other people would do just about anything for her, but not him. 

He was different. He wanted to be different. He tried to be different. He wished he was different. He didn't want to be different. He wanted to do just about anything for her. He wanted to…no he didn't.   
  


He was fooling himself; setting himself up for heartbreak. He had heard what women do. They use you and manipulate you, then break your heart. They tell you they love you, and make you believe that everything's okay, when really…they can't stand you. 

He sniffed and walked into his room to go to bed. He would stick with his plan, and he would prove to everyone that he could get anyone, including _her_. He would show them just what he was made of. He would show them who he was.

_^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^_

*smiles* Hey! That was great, wasn't it? Looks like both Veggie and Bulma have some feelings for each other, don't they. This is fun. Well, I guess I'll stop now. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

Oh, yeah, I forgot to thank everybody who reviewed the last few chapters…

**Aoi Megami:** You rock! I really appreciate you reading my story and stuff. Thank you sooo much!

**Klgs:** Thank you! I'll try to get them up as much as I can.

**Suicide-greeting:** Thank you! I'm really flattered that you like it that much. This is only my first one, too. I'll try to update as soon as I can.

**Emma:** I didn't think it was corney at all, lol. Thanks!

**ss-kat:** Thank you soo much! I really do appreciate you taking time to read my story and review!

**Anime's no.1 FanGirl:** Thanks. I'm really sorry about the longs wait, but I'll try to update soon. 

**Dray:** uhh…

Thanks to everybody who reviewed! If I forgot you, I'm really sorry, you can email me to yell at me, or tell me what you thought, or if you want to be on my **UPDATE LIST** (*hint hint*), or just to say something stupid, I really don't care.

My email is lrctreasgirl@cs.com

Thanks again! 

R

E

V

I

E

W

|

|

|

\/


	10. Chapter 10: Arguments and Accusations

Hola! What's up peoplez? I'm back for Chapter…10? OMG!! CHAPTER 10!!! IM SO EXCITED!! LETS HAVE A PARTY!! *party* Lol. I forgot one thing from the last chapter. I forgot to Congratulate Aoi Megami for being the 50th reviewer!! Thank you guys soooo much! I know you guys are probably just _dying_ to see what happens next, so on with the fic!!! 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

~*~*~*~*~*

Chapter 10 – Arguments, and Accusations 

~*~*~*~*~*

Bulma growled as the beeping of the alarm clock awoke her from the sanctity of her dream. She reached out and threw the appliance across the room, hoping to end its tirade of bleeping and succeeded. 

          She was about to drift back to sleep when her phone rang. She groaned once more and lifted it from the cradle; she was definitely not in a good mood right now. 

"What," she growled into the phone.

"Well good morning to you, too." She heard a chuckle and immediately the frown on her face diminished.

"Vegeta, it's—" she turned to look at her clock before remembering that it was still lying on the floor somewhere on the other side of the room, "…too early to be calling me."

"I thought it was quite convenient, actually," he said. 

"Oh, shut up. Anyways, what do you want?"

"Well…" there was a slight pause, as she waited for him to continue. "Let's skip school," he blurted out finally. She was confused. 

"What? We can't do that! I—you—but—"

"I'll be there in ten." 

"Make it five," she said before hanging up. She sat upright, realizing that she wasn't dressed. She cursed to herself as she jumped into the shower. 

She tried to take a hurried shower, but as soon as she stepped out she heard the doorbell. She wrapped a towel around her damp body and ran down the steps, almost slipping on the floor. She flung the door open as he stepped inside.

He eyed her with a smirk, "Hmm…woman, are you trying to tell me something?" 

She rolled her eyes and slapped him playfully, "Get your mind out of the gutter." She dashed up the stairs, calling back to him, "Give me ten minutes." He rolled his eyes, muttered something to himself and took a seat on the couch. 

Fifteen minutes later, he was still waiting. "Woman," he called, ascending the stairs, "I'm coming upstairs." He heard her reply from her room but couldn't make out what she had said. 

"What," he asked, coming into her room. 

She appeared from the bathroom, putting an earring in. "I said, I'm coming," she said. 

He looked her up and down, smirking to himself. Her outfit consisted of some short shorts, and a cute cropped t-shirt. 

"Let's go," he said, pulling her out of the room. 

"Wait," she wined, "I have to get my shoes." 

"It doesn't take this long to put your shoes on," he retorted. 

"Well, you like it, don't you?" She took his silent smirk for a yes and proceeded to put her shoes on. 

"Okay, now let's go." He grabbed her arm, but she stood in the same spot. 

"Why are you in such a hurry, Veggie," she asked sweetly. 

"Don't call me that," he said. 

"Well?"

"Let's go," he said once again. He looked at her, realizing that she wouldn't move without an explanation. He decided to try something different. 

Without warning, he leaned down and kissed her gently, but she saw through it. 

"Sorry, Vegeta, that won't—" Before she could finish he had swept her up into his arms and was literally carrying her down the stairs. 

"Well," she sighed, "I guess this works too…" 

~*~*~*~*~

          Chichi, 18, Goku, Krillin, Radditz, Brian, and the rest of the team stood in the parking lot, awaiting the arrival of Bulma and Vegeta. 

"Where are they," 18 mumbled under her breath. 

"That's it," chichi determined, taking out her cell phone, "I'm calling her." She tapped her foot impatiently as it rang. She jumped up, "Bulma! Where are you?" 

(Okay, this might be a little confusing, but just remember, Bulma and Vegeta are at the mall, and Chichi and 18 are in the parking lot at school.) 

In the meantime, Vegeta and Bulma had decided to do a little shopping. "Oh, hey," Bulma clamped her hand over the microphone and mouthed, Chichi and 18 to Vegeta as they walked through the mall. 

"Uh huh…Oh uh…I don't know where Vegeta is." He grumbled something to himself. "He's not here, though. Where's here? Oh, I'm shopping." 

"What!" Chichi screamed, "You're shopping? You mean…you're skipping school?" 

Bulma nodded, "Yup." 

Chichi heaved a sigh of frustration, "Bulma Briefs! I can't believe you! Here, 18 wants to talk to you." She handed the phone to 18 and crossed her arms, a scowl plastered onto her usually sweet face.

"Hey Bulma, you wanna do something tonight," 18 asked. 

"Sorry, 18, I've got…plans. Maybe some other time, okay?" 

18 was about to say something when Bulma said, "You know what, 18, O really have to go, so I'll talk to you later," and with that she hung up. 

18 stared at the phone for a moment before mumbling, "Thanks Bulma," and snapping the phone shut.

She looped her arm through Vegeta's and was pleasantly surprised that he didn't protest. They were walking when she suddenly stopped. "Oh my god. Vegeta do you see that dress? I have to have it!" She dragged him into the store, demanding she have the dress. 

"If you get me the dress, I'll wear it for you tonight," she whispered into his ear. He liked that thought, but wasn't exactly sure. 

"I want to see you in it, first," he demanded. 

She smiled, "You'll just have to use your imagination." He finally gave in and bought it for her. 

In a few hours, both were burdened with bags, and Bulma was still pointing out stores. Vegeta looked at his (very expensive) Rolex watch, "I think it's time to go," he said. She pouted, but complied as they walked out to his car. 

About halfway there, they were met by some reporters who just happened to be in the right place at the right time. 

"Mr. Ouji? Ms. Briefs?" Vegeta tried to avoid the man but could not succeed. He slowly turned to the short man. 

"Is it true that you two are skipping school?" he asked, holding a recorder up to Vegeta's face. When he didn't answer the man fired another question. 

"Are you two dating? How long? When is the wedding? How many children are you expecting?" 

Bulma stepped up, "Okay, first of all, there is no wedding, or children, and second," she leaned close as if about to relay some secret, "It's none of your business," she stated finally. She turned on her heel, picked up her bags, and walked to Vegeta's car. 

The man followed close, still demanding question after question. The two put the bags in the trunk and proceeded to get in it. 

"Mr. Ouji, one more question." By this time, a cameraman had arrived and was taping everything. 

Bulma saw Vegeta's arm twitch, as if he was about to hit the man, and she touched his arm and he glanced at her. "C'mon Vegeta, let's go." 

"There are some rumors going around about some previous 'girlfriends' of yours. They say that you just use your charm on a girl into bed then dump her." 

Bulma could tell he was struggling to stay in control as the man continued his tirade of accusations.

"Is it possible that you're just using Ms. Briefs? Does she have any idea about your past? Have you even mentioned any of this to her?" 

"Vegeta, come on, let's go," Bulma whispered. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, and breathing hard. "Vegeta…?"

"Maybe you're just trying to—" 

"Excuse me, sir, but I think this is enough," Bulma finally said, turning to face the man, but she was too late. Vegeta finally couldn't hold himself any longer and had whirled around and hit the man, right across his face. 

Bulma gasped as the man fell to the ground. She ran to Vegeta's side, placing herself between the two men. "Vegeta, stop," she whispered, holding him around the waist. 

The reporter, meanwhile, had gotten up and was now preparing for a fight. "Okay, let's go." 

Bulma found herself roughly pushed aside as Vegeta again went for the man. She looked peculiarly the reporter; he wasn't supposed to fight back!

 The man swung and caught Vegeta in the face, cutting a deep gash above his eyebrow with his ring, but it didn't slow Vegeta down. He swung at the man swiftly, catching him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain and Vegeta brought a swift blow across his face once again. 

"Vegeta!" Bulma cried, throwing herself at him. "Stop, please!" She begged. 

"Get out of the way, woman," Vegeta growled. 

The cameraman was having a field day, walking around in circles, trying to get the perfect angle on everything, trying to capture every moment. 

"No, Vegeta, I won't," Bulma determined, placing herself between the two men. She looked at Vegeta; blood was trickling slowly out of the corner of his mouth and sliding down his head from the gash above his eyebrow. 

She then turned to the reporter, who now had blood dripping from his nose. His eye was also starting to turn a deep shade of purple and was starting to swell.

She took a deep breath and tried not to scream at both of them. "Sir, I believe this is enough. I do not wish for either of you to be hurt, so I will ask you to please step back." 

Vegeta still had a deep frown on his face and she had to hold him back. 

"Don't you _ever_ talk about me _or_ my woman like that again! I swear I will find you and beat the shit out of your fuckin' ass, you fuckin' asshole…" 

"Vegeta," Bulma whispered, "Come on, let's go." 

He tried to get around her but she held him. "Vegeta, come on." The reporter and his cameraman had now turned away and Bulma placed her small hands on Vegeta's face, forcing him to look at her. 

She wanted to say something, but no words came. She just stood, searching his face. He silently leaned down and touched her lips lightly with his. She frowned slightly as she tasted his blood as it seeped from his lip. 

She ran her tongue across his lip and he smirked. He finally pulled away. 

"We need to go," he stated. She nodded and climbed into his car. He started it up, revved the engine and drove away. 

"Vegeta…" Bulma glanced over at Vegeta as she spoke. "I—I want to thank you, for sticking up for me like you did. You probably could have found a better way to do it, but…thanks." 

He sniffed, "I was just tired of that guy talking shit about me. And besides—" He turned to look at her, a grim look on his face, "I'm not like that anymore." 

She smiled, "I never thought you were." 

They went the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at Bulma's house, she got her bags and walked into the house. 

  
          "Vegeta," she turned back to him before he drove off, "Why don't you come inside and I'll take care of those cuts for ya'." He shrugged, shut off the engine and came inside. 

She directed him to a chair in the kitchen as she was looking for the first aid kit. She reached up in a very high cabinet, and then had to bend over to look in a low cupboard, and finally found it.  
  


"Alright," she said, walking over to him. She tried different angles, but just couldn't get in the right position to do exactly what she needed to, so she finally had to straddle his lap. 

He smirked and she glared at him, "Don't even think about it," she warned.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Bulma shouted, not thinking about who it might be.

"Bulma Briefs, where were you today? 18 and I were looking for you all day! I don't know what you were thinking, leaving us like that, but—" 

Bulma looked up to see a very shocked Chichi and 18 standing in the doorway. 

"Uh…Chi? Maybe we should come back another time. Maybe when Bulma's not so…busy," 18 suggested. 

Bulma jumped up, "Guys, c'mon, it's not like _that_. He got in a fight, gosh." They glanced at her suspiciously before turning with a humph from the room. "Guys," Bulma called after them.

She stopped them at the door. "Gosh, you guys, what is your problem?"

"He's our problem!" 18 snapped. "We used to be best friends, but now all of a sudden you're ditching us for him! And you won't even admit that you like him!"

"You want me to admit it? Fine. I LIKE HIM! HAPPY?!" Bulma just couldn't understand why her friends were being so ridiculous! She wasn't ditching them; she just wasn't spending her every waking moment with them. 

She glared at them angrily. "Just because I'm not with you 24/7 you think that I'm ditching you? I just spent a couple days with him!"

"Don't lie to us, Bulma! We know he was at the mall with you today! And you're probably going out tonight, too, right?" Chichi accused. 

Bulma was taken aback but only for a moment, "Yeah, so what? We can still hang out! I'm still your friend!" 

"Bulma, we're only trying to help you," Chichi said softly. "He's…he's not the best person to be hanging out with." 

"Chi, watch the News tonight. You'll understand," she said, before turning back to the kitchen. She heard the front door close as she slumped against the wall. 

"What's their problem?" 

She looked up with a start, she almost forgot that Vegeta was there. 

"Nothing, they're just…being my friends." 

"I'm leaving," he stated, rising from his chair. 

"Wait!" She stood, not wanting him to go. "Why don't we wait a while? I don't really feel like going out right now. How bout we wait an hour." 

He eyed her suspiciously. "What did you have in mind?" 

"Let's just…" she thought for a moment, "Why don't we just be lazy. You know…watch some TV…just be lazy." 

He contemplated for a moment, "Fine." 

She jumped up, "I got remote first!"

"Yeah right, woman!" 

They both ran for the living room, trying to get to the remote first. Bulma managed to grab it, but was immediately tackled by Vegeta. The two of them fell onto the couch, and Vegeta grabbed the remote from her. He sat up, straddling her waist, holding the remote high over his head like some trophy.

She pushed him onto the floor and snatched the remote from his hands. She got up, trying to scramble away, but he grabbed her ankle. He pulled her back, and tried to snatch it from her but she threw it across the room. He jumped up and grabbed it, and she finally surrendered. 

She climbed on the couch, and waited for him to join her. He sat down next to her and started to flip through the channels. 

"Wait," she said, sitting up. He turned back and the two watched in awe at the scene unfolding before them. 

"…and in other news, Vegeta Ouji, and Bulma Briefs were spotted in a shopping center today. Unfortunately, Mr. Ouji didn't take too lightly to our scene reporter's questions." 

It showed a clip of the short man shooting question after question and finally Vegeta hit him. They showed the two of them fighting and Bulma saw herself breaking it up. She turned her face away. 

"Aww, man, I look so messed up," she mumbled into the pillows. 

"I didn't think so," Vegeta stated. She dismissed the thought as just a consolation, not realizing how blunt and straightforward he was being. 

"Oh, c'mon, look! My hair needs brushing, my cheeks are flushed, my make-up needs fixing, and my lips…!" 

"Woman, there's nothing wrong with your lips!" 

"They're just so…pink! It looks like I'm practically begging someone to kiss me!"

"Is that so?"

"Yes! You can't see that? Look, they're saying 'kiss me'!"

He leaned in to kiss her, but she pulled back. "How did I know you were going to do that? Ha! See I was ready this time!" 

He leaned back and pretended to be interested in the television. He watched as he threatened the man and he smirked, watching Bulma try to hold him back. 

"…don't ever talk about me or my woman again! I swear I will beat the—" They bleeped out his swearing and he smirked at his nasty mouth. 

"Your woman, huh?" Neither of them had realized that he had said that before, but Bulma was curious. 

He shrugged, trying to dismiss the thought, but she wouldn't let him. 

"Since when am I your woman?" 

"Since now." He leaned over and caught her lips this time. She smiled, deepening the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped his thick arms around her slim waist. 

After about an hour, the couple finally ended their steamy make-out session. Bulma had decided to make something to eat, but didn't know what to make, so they ended up ordering pizza. They sat down on the couch, watching themselves on the news once again, making comments, when the phone rang. 

Vegeta reached over and picked it up, since he was closest and growled into the phone. "What." 

Bulma smacked his arm lightly and climbed over him, snatching the phone from him. "Who told you to answer my phone," she scolded him. "Hello?" 

It was Chichi and 18. They had seen the news and wanted to apologize. They apologized over and over for being so jealous and said that they both approved of him, as if she needed their consent. She had assured them, more than a few times that everything was all right and she forgave them, then she hung up. 

She looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh! We have to go!" 

"Oh, now you want to go out?" 

"Yes." She said, "I'll even put on that cute little dress you bought me," she smiled. He finally relented. 

"I'll pick you up in…45 minutes." 

"Okay." 

She dashed up the stairs to get ready, but she was still upstairs when he returned. He sat on the couch, waiting for her. 

She finally descended the stairs, and smiled her picture perfect smile, and he couldn't help but crack a smile. 

Her dress was a long, beautiful midnight dress, with swirls of diamonds decorating the whole thing. It was very form fitting, and showed off her beautiful curves. It was a halter-top on one side, but had a strap on the other.

She had her hair up in a high ponytail with soft curls cascading down onto her shoulders. She had a beautiful diamond bracelet on one wrist and diamond earrings in her ears. She had on some nice perfume, and all in all, she looked like a princess. 

He offered her his arm and she took it as they walked out the door. She was pleasantly surprised to see not Vegeta's car, but a long, black limousine waiting for her out front. She smiled up at him. 

"Going all out tonight, huh?" 

"Why not?"

They got in and she snuggled up against him. "So where are we going?" She asked. 

"It's a surprise," he whispered. 

She rolled her eyes and waited to arrive. When the limo finally pulled to a stop, she found herself in front of the most elegant restaurant for miles around. She gasped as he escorted her in. 

As soon as they walked in, they were led to a small table in the corner. The lighting was dim, and it was a very romantic atmosphere. They ordered and waited for their food. 

"Vegeta Ouji? Oh my gosh, it's really you!" They turned around to see a girl, not much younger than themselves, gaping at them. She was blond, and very slim, and Bulma had to admit she was pretty. Her clothes were a little skimpy and sluttish and Bulma could tell she was trying to catch someone's attention. 

"Will you sign an autograph for me? I love you!" She handed him a napkin and a pen and he signed it for her. Bulma wanted to tell the girl to back off, but she maintained her manners. 

"Thank you so much!" She turned and walked away, switching her hips as she did. Bulma sneered as he watched the girl with amusement. 

"I get that a lot," he said haughtily. 

"I'm sure you do," she mumbled. 

He turned to her, "You're not jealous, are you," he smirked. 

"Jealous? Me? Never! Why would I be jealous?" 

"Don't even try that, woman. I saw those dirty looks you gave that girl." 

"Puh-lese, she doesn't have anything I don't. I'm more beautiful than she'll ever _hope_ to be. I'm rich, I'm famous, what more could a girl ask for than _my_ life?" 

"To be out on a date with a man as charming, rich, famous, witty, handsome, and craved as me." 

She snorted, "In your dreams." 

Their food finally came and the two enjoyed a perfect evening. Just as they were leaving, Bulma heard someone call her name. 

She turned around only to see Yamcha coming up behind her. She didn't know what to do. Should she ignore him and just go with Vegeta? Should she ditch Vegeta and go running to Yamcha? 

She wasn't sure she was quite ready to go running to Yamcha, so she went with her other option. She turned her head and put her nose in the air, walking out to the limo with Vegeta. 

They drove off and she saw him come running out of the restaurant, undoubtedly searching for her. She dismissed the thought and enjoyed the rest of the evening. 

After Vegeta dropped her off at her house, she undressed and climbed into bed, her mind savoring the events of the evening. 

Suddenly, the phone rang. She rolled over, sleepily, and picked it up. 

"Vegeta, what do you want," she wined. 

"Vegeta? What's he doing calling you in the middle of the night?"

"Who is this?" She was suddenly wide awake. 

"It's Yamcha." 

She tried not to sound embarrassed. "Oh, uh…hi."

"I saw you with Vegeta this evening," he said. "What were you doing?"

"What? I don't mean to be rude, Yamcha, but this isn't 20 questions. What I do and who I do it with is my business, not yours." 

"Bulma, he's not such a great guy. I know what he's done and what he does to girls like you—"

"Yamcha. I know what he used to do and what he used to be like, but…he's different now. I—I'm sleepy. Goodnight." And with that she hung up. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

That's it! Chapter 10! Wow! 13 pages! Wasn't that good? Lemmie just letcha know, the next chapter is gonna be sooo good! You won't want to miss it. Something really significant actually happens! Will Vegeta fall for Bulma? Will she fall for him? Will he win the bet? Will she find out? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out! *Insert evil laugh here* BYE EVERYBODY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

P  
  
U  
  
S  
  
H  
  
  
T  
  
H  
  
E  
  
  
B  
  
U  
  
T  
  
T  
  
O  
  
N  
  
|  
  
|  
  
|  
  
\/


	11. Chapter 11: I'll do it today

Hey ppl! Wassup? I'm back once again for drum roll Chapter 11! Yay! applause Thank you! Thank you! I'll be here all week. Lol. Okay, I'll shut up now. OoOoOoh!! You guys, I am soooo sorry for taking such a long time! I had a few viruses on my computer (6 to be exact) so I had to get that fixed. Ok, I'm REALLY gonna shut up now!! (And just 4 u guys, I made it EXTRA LONG!! AHH! This chapter almost killed me!!) And for all you Yamcha fans out there…I think you'll like this Chapter.

Disclaimer: Sigh Wow! You actually thought I owned DBZ? You're dumber than I thought! Lol. (A/N: For all you people who want to review/e-mail me and tell me that you're not dumb, I know. I was just kidding!)

Chapter 11 – "I'll do it…today." 

          She stumbled blindly through the hallways, bumping into countless individuals as she staggered down the long passage, tears spilling from her once vivacious, sapphire eyes. She didn't know where she was going, she just ran.

          She thought he had changed. She thought he liked her. She thought they had something, but obviously they didn't. She'd been trying all morning to talk to him, but he would just turn away.

She tried not to feel hurt, but she couldn't help but feel unwanted. Finally, she couldn't take it. She had burst into tears and dashed down the hall.

She found her way to the nurse's office. "I—I think I'm sick," she sniffed. The woman turned to her with a kind look in her eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"I—I…" she didn't know what was wrong. "I don't know," she finally blurted out. "I'm just…can I stay in here for a little bit, please?" She begged.

"Sure," the nurse smiled, I'll be in the other room if you need me," she said disappearing behind a door.

Bulma sat, swinging her feet, trying to catch her breath. She walked to the sink and rinsed her face, her sobs now small hiccups.

She opened the door and wandered out into the hallway, her gaze fixed on the dizzying pattern in the big, linoleum tiles. She pushed open the door and found herself in the football field.

She glanced up and saw a long figure, down at the other end. She squinted, trying to make out his face, but couldn't see.

She peeked at her watch, 12:26. Lunch was still going on. What was this guy doing out here? She decided to find out.

          Vegeta was so confused. He thought he was just trying to win the bet, but now he felt as if it wasn't just that…as if there were something more to it.

          He'd decided that the best thing to do for now would be to try and ignore the woman, but he found it more complicated than it sounded. She had been trying to talk to him almost constantly, and he wanted to talk to her so bad.

          Well, he probably wouldn't have to worry about that anymore, she probably would never talk to him again. He had all but screamed at her to go away at lunch, and she had left the cafeteria crying.

          He tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he had sat down, but found it hard to concentrate. Something was on his mind. Today was Thursday. He only had a week.

          He stood up and walked over to where Brian, Radditz, and the other players were situated, along with the cheerleaders, at a table.

Radditz, who had seen him approach, elbowed Brian in the ribs. He turned and smirked, seeing Vegeta.

"What's up, Veg man? She didn't look too happy to me," he smirked, thinking he had a sure $50.

Vegeta had wanted to tell him he couldn't do it, but his pride wouldn't let him. He pasted a smirk on his face, "I'll do it…today. Be near her locker after school, and you'd better have my 50 bucks ready." And with that, he turned on his heel and waltzed out of the cafeteria.

Once he was out, he questioned himself, what had he just done? He couldn't do it…not today! He sighed, jammed his hands into his pockets and walked down the hall, toward the football field. He had to figure out what to do.

"Hey!" Bulma called out toward the tall figure, walking closer, "What are you doing out here during lunch?"

He ignored her, grasping the football and throwing it with all his might. She watched it sail through the air, with lightning accuracy. She smiled; he was good.

She kept walking, his figure getting more detailed with each step. She could see his face now and her smile turned into a frown.

"Oh," she growled, "It's you." She glared at him before turning to walk away.

He lunged forward, grasping her arm. "Wait," he breathed.

She tried to wrench herself from his grasp, "Oh, so all of a sudden you're talking to me?" She hissed, "Well, do me a favor—"

"Would you just listen to me?"

"No, I won't!"

"Why not?!"

"Because—" She paused, trying to think of a good reason, "I—just leave me alone," she said, wrenching her arm from his grasp. He sighed, watching her retreating figure. He had better do something before school was out, or else he'd be out of $50.00. But that's not all he would loose…

**Ph. Ed**

          Bulma stood, her eyes glued to the small girl on the top of the two high.

She counted to three and the girl slid down to the ground.

Bulma walked over to the girl, "Okay, that was good, Jamie, but you need to bend your knees more, and bring your hands up a little more so you don't hurt yourself. That was good, though!" She praised the girl, then turned to another small group who were attempting a pyramid.

"Wait, wait, wait! Okay, Mandy, put your knees here…there ya go. Okay, now you do the same thing…good. That's great, now get down a try it again." She instructed the girls then sat down on the bleachers, monitoring everything from a distance.

Chichi and 18 hadn't talked to her since the day before, but they ambled over to her anyways, sitting down on either side.

"Bulma, what's up?" Chichi asked, concern evident in her dark eyes. Bulma shook her head, looking away.

"It's nothing, I just…" her voice trailed off. 18 glanced at Chichi.

"You can tell us, B," she coaxed, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"It's Vegeta," she finally blurted out. "I…I'm so confused. I want to be mad at him, but I want to talk to him so bad. And I…I don't know…"

18 smiled knowingly, "Yeah, that was the same way I felt when…someone was acting weird." She looked at Bulma worriedly, but she hadn't seemed to notice.

"It's okay, Bulma." Chichi assured her, "You don't really want to be mad at him. Talk to him, just…" she leaned in close, "Play it off a little bit. Make him beg, but not too much."

Bulma smiled, her friend was right. "Aww, you guys are the best!" She placed an arm around both girls' shoulders, pulling them into a weird sort of half hug. "Okay, now let's go practice." They jumped up and Bulma grabbed a bullhorn.

"Okay, people, let's practice all of our cheers and routines, there's a game this weekend and I want us to be ready. And guess what…" She paused for effect, "We got our new uniforms!" She walked to the bleachers and opened a box, girls crowding on each side.

"Okay, practice is over for now. We still have a few minutes, so why not go watch the guys?" She suggested. The girls giggled and started to the other end.

Once on the other end, Courtney sat beside her, elbowing her in the ribs. "So, Bulma, what's the scoop on you and Mr. Superstar over there," she asked, motioning toward Vegeta, who was obviously the star player.

The coach was scowling, obviously bothered by the interruption the cheerleaders were causing. His players weren't concentrating on playing anymore.

"Okay, boys, c'mon. Let's play. Let's try that play one more time, but this time I want you to go more to the left a little, baldy," he said, to Krillin.

18 scowled at the comment, but let it slip, not wanting to cause too much trouble.

Bulma glanced at Courtney, rolled her eyes, then looked back to the field. Her gaze was fixed on Vegeta. They called hike and he grasped the ball, his eyes scanning the field. He spotted his man, then looked at her and winked before the ball flew from his hands.

Courtney nudged her once again, "Hmm…Bulma. Do you want to tell us something? Looks like you have an admirer."

Her cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she turned away.

The coach was really starting to get irritated, now. His quarterback and star player was showing off for his girl. "Ouji, keep your head in the game," he snapped.

Vegeta made a face and flicked the man off when he turned around. All the girls giggled and Bulma looked around with disgust.

"Ms. Briefs," the coach growled, "Would you please control your…cheerleaders." He said the word with disgust, then turned back to the game. She mimicked Vegeta, giving the man the finger as he turned. The girls burst into another fit of giggles.

"Ms. Briefs…" His fists were clenching and unclenching at her sides.

She rolled her eyes and said, "C'mon, girls, let's go." They arose with a chorus of groans, but complied anyway.

"Oh, and just to let you know," Bulma said to the burly man, "I'm not the coach. Her husband was having surgery, so she took a couple weeks off. I'm the captain, so I took over, so…you can't complain, and they can't fire me. Sorry."

          Bulma smiled as she made her way to her locker, flanked on either side by Chichi and 18. They had decided to hang out in the cafeteria after school until the hallways had cleared out and were just now leaving, almost 15 minutes after the bell had rang.

"Hey, you guys, I would invite you over, but I have to work tonight. Sorry. Call me later." She smiled and went to her locker to grab her books.

She glanced down the hall and saw the football team walking down the hall. She rolled her eyes and started stuffing books into her book bag.

Vegeta spotted Bulma just where he'd thought. He took a deep breath and smirked, "Watch and learn, boys," he whispered.

He stalked up to her and leaned up against the locker next to hers, watching her every move, waiting for a chance to talk to her.

          She saw him approach, and she was very aware of his presence, but she was trying to be mad at him. It wasn't very easy.

          Finally she closed the door and turned to him. "What," she asked, unconcerned.

          "Wanna go get some pizza tonight?"

          "Can't, I gotta work."

"You do?"

"Yeah, I work Tuesdays and Thursdays, remember?" She picked up her backpack and started to walk down the hall. She wanted to roll her eyes at the large group of guys standing at the end of the hall; it was so obvious they were watching her.

"Woman, I, uh…" she stopped and looked at him, curious to what he was going to say.

"Whatever you have to say, I don't want to hear it."

"Just listen to me!"

"Why should I? You haven't done anything for me to—"

"Go out with me."

"I can't! I told you—"

"No. I mean…go out with me."

She looked at him, strangely for a moment, not understanding his meaning, and then she realized what he was trying to say…or…ask.

"You can't just ask me out when we're in the middle of an argument! I wasn't done yelling at you! I'm—"

"Woman…" the irritation in his voice was obvious.

"What? I said I'm not done. Anyways—"

"Yes or no?"

"Maybe—"

"Maybe?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" His raised an eyebrow.

"No!" She said, "Yes, maybe, not yes, yes."

"Huh?"

          She sighed, "Fine, yes."

          He was confused. "What?"

          "Yes, I'll…be your girlfriend."

          He smirked, "As if you could resist."

          She rolled her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Hey, I gotta go. Call me later, okay?"

He nodded and she turned to walk away. He watched her hips sway as she walked out the door. As soon as they heard the soft metallic _click_ as the door shut there came a chorus of congratulations from the large group.

"I almost thought she'd turn ya' down," Brian said, pulling out a fifty-dollar bill and handing it to Vegeta. He looked down at the wrinkled bill in his hands. It didn't feel right, to use her like that. He shrugged it off, and walked out.

**Meanwhile**

          Brooke sat on the windowsill, staring outside. Why did it have to be so nice outside when she felt so gray? She had heard news of Vegeta and Bulma's dating situation within minutes of it actually happening.

Her contact had called her immediately following it. She, of course, had called Yamcha, who had then called Bulma to discuss it. He had called her back right after.

"She said I'm not in charge of her life, and she can do whatever she wants," he had told her.

"Well, did you do something? What did you do?"

"I--…nothing," he said.

She hit her forehead against the palm of her hand. "You didn't do anything?" She asked incredulously.

"What was I supposed to do?"

She couldn't believe this, he actually didn't know what to do. "Why didn't you call me and ask me? Call…our contact! Don't just do nothing! We can't let this happen! He was supposed to be mine! I won't let that bitch get my man--"

Yamcha surprised her when he said, "She's not a bitch, Brooke. She's a really nice girl. I realize that now. I only helped you because I wanted her back. I never wanted to hurt her, and I still don't…so, I guess this is goodbye."

Brooke was speechless, "W—What?"

"I said goodbye. I don't want to do this anymore. I can see that this is going too far already and I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"You can't just tell me no like that! I thought we were in this together. No one is going to get hurt, we'll just break them up. I'll get him and you'll get her and everybody will be fine."

"No, Brooke," he stated, "I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry, but Bulma's my friend."

Brooke was mad. She opened her mouth to say something but was greeted by the monotonous buzzing of the dial tone. She stared at the receiver in disbelief. Did he just hang up on her?

She had to find another way to split the two apart. It seemed like the harder she tried to break them up the faster they got together.

She remembered the day Bulma had told her she could have Vegeta, because she 'didn't want him'. Obviously that wasn't the case…at least not anymore.

She had gone out with Vegeta a few years back, but it hadn't lasted. He just got her into bed, then left. He was with another girl the next day. He had dismissed her like she was nothing, but she never forgot that night.

She had longed to be with him again ever since. She'd vowed to herself that she would have him again. No one could stop her. Even without Yamcha, she would have him. Even if it was the last thing she did.

          Chichi and 18 sat in Chichi's comfortable living room, flipping channels on the television.

"Let's do something, Chi," 18 suggested, finally turning the appliance off. "Let's call Bulma."

They both picked up a phone and dialed her number. The first time it was busy.

Chichi looked at 18 quizzically, "How can it be busy, she has call waiting?"

18 shrugged, "Maybe somebody's trying to call at the same time we are. Let's wait a few minutes then try again."

They waited a few more minutes before dialing the all too familiar number once more.

Three rings.

Four rings.

Chichi scowled, "She's on the phone."

After a few minutes they heard Bulma's laughing voice, "Hey, sorry, I thought I had another call. Anyways, you confuse me sometimes. I thought you were mad at me. I almost fell over when you asked me out this afternoon—"

"Bulma, it's us!" 18 informed her.

"Who were you talking to?" Chichi snapped.

"Oh, hey guys, sorry. I was talking to Vegeta, but can you hold on a second?"

"No! Bulma—"

Chichi was cut off as they heard a click when she switched over. "Why is she talking to him?"

"Chichi, they're going out remember?" 18 told her friend.

"Well, I don't like it," Chichi said.

"Hey guys, I gotta go…to work! But I'll talk to you later okay? Bye!" They heard someone in the background, and both knew who it was.

Chichi started to say something but Bulma had already hung up. She glared at the phone. "She hung up on me! I can't believe she hung up on me!"

18 rolled her eyes. "C'mon, Chi, she has to go to work," she reasoned.

"18…it's only 4:30. She doesn't have to go to work until 6. Something is up." She picked up the phone and called back. No one answered.

"Why isn't she picking up? Oh my gosh! I cannot believe this!" she exclaimed.

"Why did you lie to them?"

Bulma spun around, and found herself staring into Vegeta's questioning gaze.

She shrugged and sat down on the couch. "Well, I do have to go to work, so it's technically not _lying_. It's more like…stretching the truth."

"Why?"

He sat down next to her.

"Well…because. I didn't really want to talk to them. All they're going to do is pester me with questions—especially Chi."

She moved closer and put her head on his shoulder. She reached over him for the remote but he snatched it before she got to it.

She gave him her puppy dog pout. "Vegeta, you got it last time."

He gave her a defiant smirk, "And I got it this time, so I get it." (Did that make sense?)

"Fine then, I don't want to watch TV," she retorted, standing up.

He reached up and grabbed her arm, pulling her down into a passionate kiss.

She smiled, "Or, maybe I'll just stay and watch some TV." 

**Saturday**

The bleachers around the long, football field were packed with people, cheering, screaming, and supporting their team.

Two lines of cheerleaders were on the side, dressed in their red and white cheerleading uniforms.

They chanted and cheered, and when the game was over, they had won by 21 points.

The girls waited outside the locker room, trying to decide where to go for they're after game celebration.

"Hey," Bulma whispered to Vegeta, placing a light kiss on his lips, as he wrapped his thick arms around her small waist. "Congratulations."

He glanced away, "It was okay. We could've done better, though,"

She wrinkled her eyebrows incredulously, "You won by 21 points!"

He shrugged.

"Well, you won, and that's all that counts, right?"

He shrugged once again. They both looked up as several of Vegeta's teammates crowded around him.

"So, Veg man where we goin'?" Radditz questioned, slapping him on the back.

Bulma glanced at the boys and grasped Vegeta's arm before he could answer.

"Sorry boys, Vegeta already has plans," she replied coyly, before pulling Vegeta away.

He glanced down at her, a smirk plastered onto his face. "I have plans, huh?"

She nodded, biting her lower lip, a slight smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "Let's go to my house," she suggested.

          Bulma glanced up as the phone rang. She tried to get up to get it but was pushed back down by Vegeta's strong arms.

She glared at him, "Vegeta, c'mon…I have to answer the phone."

He leaned down and started trailing a line of kissed across her jawline and down her neck. "Says who," he breathed into her neck.

She managed to reach across the bed and grasp the phone. "Mmm…hello?" It was her mother. "Hi mom, where are you? Stop it!" She snapped as Vegeta began to nibble at her ear. "Mom? Oh, no not you…yeah…so, what are you guys doing? Oh gosh that tickles."

She started to say something but her mother was handing her father the phone. "Oh, hi dad…yeah…okay I guess…ooohh, right there. No, dad, it's…" she started to explain but he wouldn't hear it.

"Yeah…he's my boyfriend…well, you wouldn't know now would you?" He was starting to make her mad. Trying to enforce his rules on her when he wasn't even there! What nerve!

"Well, you know what, dad? I don't care," she stated and hung up the phone.

She turned back to Vegeta and smiled. "Now, where were we?"

He scowled, "Who was that?"

She rolled her eyes, "My dad, but I don't care."

He climbed off the bed and stared out the window, a distant look in his eyes.

"He doesn't know?" It was more of a statement than a question.

She rolled over onto her side and stared at his back, suddenly realizing how muscular he was.

She tried to sound cheerful, "It doesn't matter. He's not my boyfriend and he's not your girlfriend, right?"

No answer.

She sighed, sensing something was wrong, but not knowing just how to go about asking about it.

"Vegeta…what's wrong?"

He glanced at her before looking out the window again. He couldn't keep doing this. Pretending that he didn't feel guilty about using her like that. He just couldn't! He had to tell her, but he…he didn't know how.

"Woman…I—" He paused, not knowing exactly what to say.

She walked across the room and stood in front of him, her clear, blue eyes searching his own dark ones.

"What?"

He turned away, not able to look her in the face and lie to her. "I…"

He sat down on the bed, the words still not coming to him.

"Vegeta, what is it?"

He glanced up at her and saw the apprehension evident in her sapphire orbs. It reassured him. He hadn't even known her that long and she was still concerned about him.

"Nevermind. I—I think I'll just go home." He stood to leave but stopped when she placed a small hand on his shoulder.

"It's raining out, and—something could happen to you, and…I would just feel much better if you stayed here—at least for tonight."

"Fine."

He peeled off his t-shirt and jeans, and climbed into her bed, clad in only his boxers, as she went to the closet for her pajamas.

Unbeknownst to him, she searched her closet for something to wear.

'I know I bought one of those little short dressed from Victoria's Secret a few weeks ago, where did I put it,' she thought to herself (A/N: I don't own Victoria's Secret or those little dresses either!)

"Aha!" She whispered, finally locating the short, black and red outfit. She put on the matching bra and panties, too. Just in case.

She opened the door and ran into the bathroom, brushed her hair and her teeth, and finally reappeared outside.

She stood by the side of the bed, her hands on her hips, her gaze fixed on the large figure in _her_ bed. His back was to her, so she couldn't see his face.

She cleared her throat to get his attention and he turned over. His eyes turned the size of plates when he saw her.

She laughed and said, "You can pick your jaw off the floor now," and climbed into the bed.

"Who said you could sleep in _my_ bed, anyway?" She asked, scooting closer to him.

"You never said _where_ you wanted me to stay, you just said here. So I assumed you meant _here_."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, and they both drifted off to sleep.

YAY!!! Chapter 11 is FINALLY FINISHED!! OMG!! This chapter is 15 pages!! Do you people realize how LONG it took me to do all this? OMG!! And just so you know, NO, they did not have sex. 

To all my faithful (and not so faithful) reviewers, I'M SORRY!!! I really am, but I love you guys anyways!! Don't forget to Review and tell me what u think!

(To you, **Suicide-greeting** and your friend: Lol. Get your mind outta the gutter!! Eeew!! Lol. But would you rather me say, PUSH IT, or HIT IT, or GO AHEAD, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, or something like that? Lmao. That was just…eew.)

R  
  
E  
  
V  
  
I  
  
E  
  
W  
  
!!


	12. Chapter 12: Doubts

Hey people. This is what happened…I started this story on one computer, but then I didn't save it on a disk, so it stayed on that computer, which was at my friend's house, so I eventually had to start the story again. Sorry it took so long, but I promise I will get the next chapter up ASAP. 2 weeks max.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything…not Victoria's Secret, not DBZ, nothing. That's pretty pathetic, huh?**

****

****

****

**Chapter 12 – Doubts**

****

****

Bulma yawned and stretched her arms out across her large bed. She smiled, recalling the other occupant on the other side. She reached out her hand to touch him, but felt nothing but the soft silk sheet.

She sat up. He was gone, replaced by a flat area, and an eerie silence.

She stood up, gliding over to the window. His car was still outside, so he must still be here, she reasoned to herself.

She stalked down the stairs and found Vegeta sitting on the couch watching, of course, football.

She sat down next to him and kissed him softly.

"Good morning," she said cheerfully. "…Well, I'm going to go take a shower, 'cuz I smell horrible."

He mumbled an agreement and she smacked him lightly. "You're supposed to say, 'you always smell good', or something like that, " She laughed, ascending the stairs.

"Yeah right, woman," came his sarcastic reply.

After taking a long shower, and taking her time getting dressed, Bulma made her way downstairs.

She was dressed in a cute, cropped t-shirt, and some short denim shorts.

She waltzed into the kitchen and decided to fix herself something to eat.

"Vegeta," she called, "Do you want something to eat?"

"If you're cooking, no," he said.

"Ha ha, very funny." She shouted back.

After contemplating it for a few moments, she finally decided to get some cereal.

Once she finished that, she stalked into the living room once again.

"Vegeta," she said innocently, "will you take me to the mall?" she questioned, taking a seat on the couch beside him, her finger running in lazy circles across his muscular chest.

"You don't need me to go to the mall," he replied, not taking his eyes off the television.

She pouted and stood up, placing herself in front of the TV.

"Woman," he growled.

She smiled angelically, "Yes?"

"Move."

"No."

"Woman…"

"That's not my name, you know?"

"I can't see the TV—"

"That's the idea."

He sighed in defeat and crossed his arms across his chest.

She smiled lightly at his boyish behavior and walked seductively toward him, placing herself on his lap. "Veggie…please?" She wined.

He scowled, "Don't call me that."

"Plllllleeeeeeease?" she begged, giving him the puppy dog look.

"Fine."

She kissed him excitedly, "Thanks, Veggie, you're the best." She jumped up and ran to get her purse.

Vegeta reluctantly removed himself from the couch and turned the TV off. He grabbed his keys just as Bulma was coming down the stairs.

"Okay, I'm ready, let's go." She stated, happily.

He mumbled something incoherent and walked out the door. As she climbed into his car, her cell phone rang. She slammed the door shut and pulled it out of her purse.

"Hello?" It was Chichi; she was wondering what Bulma was doing.

"Oh, nothing, just going to the mall…again. Oh, I'm sorry I can't today. Maybe tomorrow, okay? Bye."

She flipped the phone shut and stuffed it back into her purse.

They rode the rest of the way in silence and finally pulled into the parking lot of the gigantic mall.

Bulma placed her sunglasses on her face as she stepped out of the car.

She walked over to Vegeta, "Hey," she whispered, "Lighten up."

She kissed him passionately. He pushed her against the car, situating his hands on the car on either side of her head. He pulled back.

"I am," he smirked.

She ducked under one of his arms and started toward the large entrance. "Yeah, okay," she said sarcastically to herself.

They entered the food court and Bulma giggled as she heard Vegeta's stomach.

He started toward a McDonalds, and she followed. They got to the counter, and Bulma had to laugh at the expression on the man's face as he tried to keep up as Vegeta told the man his order.

"Vegeta, slow down, gosh," Bulma said, placing a hand on his arm.

"I can't help it, woman, I'm hungry."

"You just ate at my house, like, an hour ago!" She exclaimed.

"That was a _whole_ hour ago," he replied.

"You're starting to sound like Goku, now," she laughed.

He rolled his eyes and continued ordering.

"Well," she said, "I'm going to go sit down." She started to walk off toward a large table.

She felt her phone vibrating in her purse and pulled it out. "Hello?" It was Brooke.

"Brooke what do you want, and how did you get my cell phone number? …Okay, let me spell it out for you, Vegeta doesn't like you, he doesn't want you, he wants me…what? You know what, just leave me alone," she said, and angrily flipped the small phone shut.

Vegeta arrived soon after, carrying two trays full of food. She shook her head as he started to devour the mountain of food.

Suddenly, two girls approached. They were pretty, tall, and blonde. From what they were wearing, they looked to Bulma like sluts, or whores.

"Oh my gosh! Vegeta Ouji? Can we have an autograph?" One asked. She smiled, seductively.

Bulma eyed her warily, and stood up.

"Umm, excuse me," she said politely.

The other girl sniffed, looking her up and down. "What?" she growled.

"I'm sorry, but Vegeta already _has_ a girlfriend."

The first blonde gave her a snobby look, "So? I'm sure she won't mind if we, give him a little…show."

"Actually, I do." Bulma stated. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have better things to do than socialize with the likes of you two..." She looked them both up and down with a sniff. "Both of us."

They glared at her before stalking away.

Bulma mumbled, "Hoes," before sitting back down. Vegeta looked up at her, a smirk playing at his lips.

"That was…impressive," he mumbled between bites.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Well, it's not the first time," she sighed.

Brooke watched the two leave the table with fury. She just knew the girls would be able to do _something_, but no, Bulma had to go on being all bitchy.

Well, this was the last straw. If Bulma was preventing the girls from doing their jobs, then she'd just have to get Vegeta when she wasn't around.

Bulma held up a red bikini, eyeing it critically. She was enjoying this time with her boyfriend. She knew it wouldn't be quiet for long. Pretty soon the rumors would be flying. She wouldn't be surprised if there were already some rumors about her and Mr. High and Mighty I'm Better Than You'll Ever Hope To Be going around.

She giggled to herself; that described him perfectly. The teen heartthrob, the star quarterback, the 'bad boy', the egotistical jerk, but she had to admit, he was perfect for her.

Bulma's thoughts were interrupted as she felt Vegeta's large arms around her waist.

"What do you think, Vegeta?" she questioned, holding up the garment for him to see.

"I think you should get…this one." He held up a blue string bikini. The top didn't cover much, and the bottom was a g-string.

She looked at it incredulously. "Keep dreamin'." She replied.

"C'mon, let's go," she said, pulling him out of the store.

They started to go by Victoria's Secret, but Bulma stopped. "Vegeta, I want to go in here."

"Well, then, let's go." He said with a smirk.

She laughed, "No…I—I want to surprise you. I'll meet you at the…over there," she said, pointing. He shrugged and went to sit down on the small bench as she went inside.

She was at the cash register, when she saw one of the last persons she was expecting to see, Courtney.

"Courtney, what are you doing here?" She asked, smiling.

She returned the smile, "You think you're the only person who shops here? Puh-lese. I love this store. So, what brings you here?"

"Oh, I'm here with Vegeta," Bulma replied, grinning shyly.

"Oh, I see…" she paused, as if contemplating whether or not to say something. "Say, Bulma, is there…something…going on between you two? Because I heard that he… knocked you up and now you're…—"

Bulma couldn't help but laugh. "No, he hasn't 'knocked me up'…but actually, we're dating."

Courtney looked surprised and relieved at the same time. "Really? Well, that's great. Well, great for you, not so great for all the other girls that have their eyes on him." She winked and nudged Bulma softly.

Bulma smiled, "Well, I can't really do anything about that. I mean, he's a guy, so he'll naturally be attracted to other girls. I can't stop him from looking at them, any more than I can stop them from looking at him."

Courtney nodded. "Wow, you've been thinking about this way too much. Well, I guess I'll see you at school, then."

"Yeah, I'll see 'ya," Bulma said, picking up her bag and walking out of the store.

She stopped when she saw the same two blondes, trying to talk to her guy. She wanted to storm over to them and kick their asses, but she decided to watch, just to see what Vegeta would do.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she could tell they were trying to get him to do something. He scowled and shook his head. One was pulling on his arm. He pushed her off. He was doing something with his hand… She laughed when she realized he was giving them the finger.

She stalked up to them and cleared their throat to get their attention.

"Is there a problem here?" Her eyes widened and her mouth was slightly agape as she pretended to recognize the two blondes for the first time.

"Oh, I see you two are back. Why don't you find some other guy to try your whorish charms on, this one's obviously not interested."

"Actually, he was just about to leave with us, that is…until you came along." One said with a glare.

Vegeta mumbled, "The hell I was."

"Why don't you two beat it, I don't want this to get ugly, or you to get ugli_er_."

They scowled at her before stalking away.

She turned back to him. "Were you really about to leave with them?"

"Hell no!" He stood up and stood so close to her she could feel his breath on her face. "I don't need them, woman." He placed a soft kiss on her velvet lips.

He took the bags from her and they continued through the mall.

"Okay, Vegeta, I'm done, let's go," Bulma told him. He nodded and they turned around, heading back towards the entrance.

"Vegeta, can I get on your back?" Bulma asked. "I'll carry the bags." He sighed, handed her the bags, and crouched down so she could climb on his back.

Once she was on, he grunted. "Damnit, woman, you're fatter than I thought," he said with sarcasm.

"Very funny, Veggie."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay Veggie," she replied.

They made it out of the mall, and into Vegeta's car.

Bulma put the seat all the way back. "That was fun," she stated.

"Carrying your bags around a crowded mall and being attacked by stupid whores isn't quite my idea of a good time," Vegeta mumbled.

"Yeah, you know you had fun."

"Whatever."

There was a brief silence before Bulma finally said, "I'm going to sleep."

Once they got back to Bulma's house, Vegeta had to carry her inside the house. He took her up the stairs to her room and set her on the bed, then sat down.

He leaned his head back and stared up at the starch white ceiling. He glanced down as the woman shifted in her sleep. She pulled herself up next to him, and he put his arm around her small form. She was so different.

She was smart, beautiful, pleasant, sometimes, but she was also erratic and unpredictable. She intrigued him. He wanted to know everything about her.

He also didn't want to put himself in a position where she could hurt him. He smirked, he was thinking more like a quarterback, now, and not like Vegeta Ouji. But…Vegeta Ouji was the quarterback…or was he? Right now, he didn't know who he was.

The woman began to stir, once again, and finally her sapphire eyes opened.

She yawned and stretched. "Where are we?" she asked.

He smirked, "You don't even recognize your own room?"

"Oh," she stated, sitting up. She started to get up, but Vegeta grasped her arm. She smiled, and lay back down, laying her head on his chest, listening to the constant throbbing of his heart.

They sat like that for a few minutes before Bulma said, "So what really happened at the mall?"

"Those stupid whores were trying to get me to go somewhere with them," came the reply.

"Why?"

She knew he was smirking, even though she wasn't looking at his face. She could her it in his voice.

"Well, I'm so irresistible and good looking, they couldn't help it."

She smiled slightly at his confidence. "Is that so?"

"Of course. That's what got your attention,"

She frowned, "Oh really? And since when can you read my mind?"

"I don't need to read your mind. I can read _you_."

"…" She was speechless for a moment, not really knowing what to say. There was a pause.

After a few moments of silence he sat up, "Well, I'm gonna go home. I'll see you tomorrow." He set a lingering kiss on her lips, and finally rose.

"Vegeta, can you pick me up for school tomorrow?" She asked.

"Whatever."

She watched him walk out the door. She smiled to herself. What had she done?

****

**Monday**

****

Bulma, Chichi, and 18 walked down the hall towards their Math class.

"I just don't get it, B," Chichi was saying, "What is it you see in him?"

Bulma smiled, "Well, first of all, his body, Oh my god!"

"Yeah, I can relate to that," Chichi said. "Goku's body is…" They all giggled.

"And second, well…his body." Bulma said. They giggled again.

"Anything _besides_ his body?" 18 questioned.

"Well, he has the cutest ass…"

"Really?" 18 asked, "I never really checked that part."

"I did," Bulma stated, sending them all into another fit of giggles.

"So what about you, 18?" Chichi asked.

"Krillin is—"

Bulma stopped to stare at 18. "Krillin? You're going out with Krillin? I never knew!"

18 rolled her eyes, "You were too busy staring at Vegeta's ass," she said with a smirk.

"Aww, that's so cute," Bulma cooed, "You and Krillin."

Chichi and 18 both rolled their eyes.

"Anyways," 18 continued, "Krillin is really sweet."

"Yeah," Chichi agreed.

They finally arrived and found their seats.

18 leaned over to Bulma, "Speaking of, where is Mr. Cute Ass?"

Bulma shrugged, "I don't know."

"Well, he is your boyfriend, shouldn't you know where he is?" Chichi asked.

"Well, where is _your_ boyfriend, Chichi?"

"Probably off with yours," she replied.

The girls grew quiet as the teacher came in and the class started.

**Lunch**

Bulma carried her tray over to the usual table, flanked on either side by Chichi and 18.

She placed the small, plastic tray on the table and sat down with a sigh.

"Where are they, Chi? I haven't seen either of them since this morning."

"I have no idea." Chichi replied.

"They're probably practicing with the coach. I bet that's it! He made arrangements with the teachers for them to skip their classes so they could practice all day."

"18, you always were the practical one," Chichi sighed.

Just then, the doors to the cafeteria opened and the football team waltzed in.

Bulma saw them and turned around, pretending not to notice them. She was taking a sip of juice when she felt a pair of arms around her.

"I'm back," he said.

She spun around. "Vegeta! That is so gross! You're all hot and sweaty!" she exclaimed.

He chuckled and sat down next to her, "Isn't that the way you like it?"

She rolled her eyes.

Goku sat down next to Chichi and she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Why didn't you tell us where you were?"

"Coach wouldn't let us leave," Vegeta said. "…Well, I'm hungry, so…" he stood up and started toward the lunch line.

"Me too," Goku agreed, following him.

Krillin was at the moment in a lip lock with 18.

"Gosh, you two, get a room," Bulma sneered.

They finally pulled away and 18 glared at Bulma. "Well, you were doing it this morning in Vegeta's car, so…"

Bulma's cheeks turned a bright shade of red. She didn't think anyone had seen that.

Krillin got up to get in the line and Bulma leaned over the table to whisper to her friends.

"Did I tell you guys what happened at the mall yesterday?"

They both shook their heads, and she proceeded to share her previous experience with her friends. She was so excited, she just couldn't keep it to herself.

"…I was so worried that…you know…I wasn't good enough for him, and…that he'd just walk off with the first girl who…" Bulma's eyes were glued to the ugly green plastic of the table.

"But now, I don't have any doubts," she stated happily.

Chichi and 18 looked at each other.

"B, you got it bad," Chichi said solemnly, "You've only been dating for a few days and you're already talking like you've been together for months, or years."

"Yeah," 18 agreed, "We've really gotta get you some help."

Bulma laughed, "You guys, be serious."

"We are serious," they said in unison. They were both thinking the same thing. If she was already talking like that…she was putting herself susceptible for serious heartbreak. She was almost begging for it. They would have to do something to help her friend…and they'd have to make it fast.

I know, I know, not much action, but I was trying to get this chapter up as soon as I could, so…Well, what did you think? Please Review. I promise I'll get the next chapter up! I'm working on it now!!!


	13. Chapter 13: Squid

Yay! I'm back again! And it didn't take forever this time! I'm really REALLY REALLY REALLY sorry for the last few chapters being so late. I'm really really really really really really really really sorry.

========================================================================

Disclaimer: …ya 

========================================================================

****

**Chapter 13 - Squid**

========================================================================

"Hmm…'Analayze Mr. Write'…"

It was a Monday afternoon, and Bulma was lying, sprawled out across her bed, a magazine open in front of her.

It had been about three weeks since she and Vegeta had been dating. It had been a little awkward at first, but, eventually, everyone grew used to the idea.

"Vegeta, where do you cross your T's? Never mind, I can answer that…it says, 'If he crosses his T's high, above the middle of the stem, he's got killer self-confidence and always gets what he wants." She cast a glance in his direction, "That describes you perfectly."

He rolled his eyes, "Do you actually believe what those stupid magazines say?"

She obviously wasn't paying attention to him. "Let's see, your writing slants to the left….so…" she mumbled to herself. "Your guy is totally withdrawn. He doesn't express the way he feels easily, so he's more apt to buy you things to show you he likes you." She glanced up at him again, "That is so you."

She paused, flipping some pages. "Let's see, how romantic am I? No, I already know that…Here we go!" She exclaimed, "Find your dream date."

"You already have your dream date," Vegeta said smugly, a smirk plastered onto his handsome face.

** "** 'When you first saw your crush what was the first thing you noticed about him? His hot body or his wacky jokes?' Hmm…hot bod, definitely," she murmured to herself.

"Of course, how could you _not_ notice me, woman?" He smirked. She just rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Bulma said to herself, "If everyone voted, which title would your guy win? Best Smile, or Most Helpful?" She pondered that for a moment, "Well, you never smile, and you're _definitely_ not helpful, so…"

"How about Most Irresistible?" Vegeta suggested.

"No, that's me," She replied with a grin, "You'd be more…I dunno, Best Smile, I guess."

" 'Where do you usually see your dream guy at lunch time? Throwing around a Frisbee with some other guys, or sitting by himself under a tree with a guitar?' That's easy."

"What kind of guy would sit under a tree playing a guitar at lunch time?"

"Not you, that's for sure," She scrunched up her nose, "This test sure is long. Let's see, 'If your dream guy were in a movie, which part would he play? The gorgeous action hero who saves the world? Or the adorable, quirky star of a romantic comedy?"

She gazed up at the ceiling for a moment, contemplating that.

"The action star." Vegeta said.

"Well, I don't know, I'm always in for a great romantic comedy…"

"The action star."

"Fine. Okay, last question. 'When you imagine going on your dream date, where does your guy take you, to a nice restaurant for a candlelit dinner, or to the planetarium for some stargazing? What? The planetarium? That is _not_ a date!"

"What did you get?" Vegeta questioned.

" 'The Heartthrob, 'Your ideal date has to be a total hottie! Whether it's his dazzling smile, sparkling eyes, or buff bod, your dream date is a guy who's as close to perfection as a boy can get. But remember, looks aren't everything. Before you go judging a boy by his cover, get to know him a little…especially if he's gorgeous.' "

"Like me," Vegeta put in with a smirk.

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

========================================================================

She heard a knock on the door. "Who--?"she asked, then she remembered, "Oh that's right, Chichi and 18 said they wanted to tell me something. "I'll be right back," she said, before walking out the door and down the stairs.

========================================================================

Chichi and 18 looked at each other. They had been trying for weeks to decide how to tell their friend what they had heard. They couldn't just let her go on in the dark. They had to tell her, even if it hurt her, she would eventually thank them.

18 took a deep breath, "Ready to break her heart, Chi?" She asked solemnly.

Chichi looked at her, "I feel so bad, but…yeah. She has to know."

Just then the door opened. Bulma smiled, "Hey guys, come on in." Her exuberance only made them feel more remorseful for doing what they knew they would have to do.

She escorted them into the living room and they all sat on the couch. A frown formed on Bulma's beautiful face.

"You guys, what's wrong?" She asked, concern lacing her silvery voice.

Chichi took a deep breath, "Well, Bulma…there's something we have to tell you."

Chichi looked at 18 and after a long pause she spoke up. "Bulma, we…just know that we're telling you this because we're your friends, not because we want to hurt you."

"You guys," Bulma was getting impatient, "What is it? Just tell me!"

Chichi took a deep breath. "Well, Goku overheard Brian talking to someone, he wasn't sure who, he said it sounded like a girl, though. Anyways, he was saying something about—"

"It was a bet, Bulma." 18 choked. There, she said it.

She was confused, "Wha—What are you talking about?" She questioned.

Chichi sighed, "Brian made a bet with Vegeta that he would give him fifty dollars if he could get you to go out with him in a week." She explained.

Bulma was stunned for a moment. She heard the floor creak, and looked up to see Vegeta coming into the room.

She pretended not to notice him. "When…How long did you know about…you know?"

"A couple weeks." Came Chichi's reply.

"You knew all that time and didn't tell me?" She wasn't mad, just…disappointed and desolate.

"We were trying to figure out how. We didn't mean to keep it from you, Bulma, we just didn't want to hurt you," 18 consoled her friend.

Vegeta entered the room and sat next to Bulma. She flinched, visibly when his arm brushed against hers.

Chichi and 18 felt the tension in the room and decided it was best they make their exit.

"Well, Bulma, we're gonna get out of here. Call if you need _anything_. I'm serious, Bulma, I want you to call me, okay?" Chichi made sure Bulma knew exactly what she wanted her to do.

"Yeah, okay, Chi. See ya."

They both walked out the door. Bulma listened to the soft squeak as it closed. She waited a moment before turning to Vegeta.

"Vegeta, I—"

"I know." He stood up and gazed out the window. "I—"

She smiled, "It's okay. I understand that you're totally withdrawn and don't express your feelings well." She grinned even wider, "See, my magazines _are_ right, sometimes."

He gave her a weird look, why was she acting so…nice?

The smile fell from her face. "Well, if you're wondering, I'm not mad. If anything, I'm actually…glad that you made the bet." She paused to let it sink in.

"I mean, think about it, you're the most stubborn person I've _ever_ met, and…well, you would've never asked me out, so…in a way it's actually a—…good thing."

She paused to think; what was wrong with her? She was just feeling, so…she didn't know.

She stood up and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her and they shared a passionate kiss. They both were so taken, neither noticed the door creak as it opened, and two very stunned people entered the room.

"Bulma!"

She spun around, recognizing the voice immediately.

"Mom? What?" She was speechless.

Mrs. Briefs had a gigantic smile on her face. She stalked across the floor and encompassed her daughter in a huge hug.

"Honey it's so good to see you. We missed you." Her eyes landed on the handsome figure, seemingly for the first time.

"I must admit, though, the sight of _my daughter_ kissing some stranger in my living room isn't quite what I thought I'd see when I got back, though." She whispered.

"Well, Bulma, introduce us," she commanded.

"Umm, mom, dad, this is my…boyfriend, Vegeta. Vegeta, meet mom and dad." She said shyly.

"Speak up, dear, it's not becoming of you to talk so soft," her mother coaxed.

"Mother," she hissed.

Her father spoke up for the first time, "Hello, Vegeta, it's nice to meet you," he said, stepping into the living room and extending his hand. "We've heard plenty about you since we've been on our trip."

Vegeta shook the man's hand, trying to be polite.

"Speaking of which, where _did _you guys go on your _trip_?" Bulma spat.

"Not now, dear, we have company," her mother told her.

Vegeta spoke up, "I was leaving anyways."

"Pick me up, tomorrow?" Bulma asked. He nodded and stepped out the door.

There was a quietness throughout the house for a moment before Mrs. Briefs spoke up.

"He's…cute, but…doesn't talk much, does he? I don't like him."

"Mother," Bulma wined, "You don't even know him!"

"Really, dear," her father said, "He's _very_ successful, and he would be able to sustain himself and our daughter were they to marry."

"Dad!"

"Really, though," her mother stated, "He's _much_ too old for you, Bulma."

"Only a year."

"Still…"

"You are impossible to please!" She shouted, thundering out of the room and up to her room.

"Bulma, you're much too old to be throwing these fits. I do believe it's time you grow up, dear." Her mother shouted after her.

========================================================================

**Tuesday**

========================================================================

"My parents wouldn't tell me where they went, my mom said not infront of our 'company.' I don't think he made a very good impression, though," Bulma was telling Chichi and 18 in Math class, Tuesday morning. "…But then again, my mother will always have a problem with everything I do, so..."

The bell rang to signal the beginning of the class. Bulma, Chichi, and 18 all turned around in their seats, facing the front.

About ten minutes after that, Vegeta strolled into the class, sitting at his desk.

"Mr. Ouji," the teacher said with a slight smile, "Nice of you to join us."

"I wouldn't if it was up to me." Came his smart reply.

"Well, it's not up to you, now would you please turn to page 57?"

"What if I don't want to?"

Bulma sent him a warning look, but he just smirked. He was such a smart ass.

"Mr. Ouji, turn to page 57." It was more of a command this time, but Vegeta paid it no heed.

He took his time taking out his book and flipping through it. There were snickers coming from every corner of the room.

"What page was that, again?"

"I'll show him," Bulma volunteered.

"Thank you, Ms. Briefs. Now, where was I?" He turned back to the board and picked up where he had left off.

Bulma snatched his book and turned to the right page. "You just had to do that, now didn't you? Just had to give everyone something to laugh about?"

He smirked, "That's what I do, woman."

She threw the book at him and turned back to her work.

At lunch, Bulma was sitting at their usual table when Vegeta came to sit next to her. She looked him up and down.

"Vegeta, I'm mad at you." She stated, her nose pointed into the air.

"For what?" He asked, his mouth full of food.

"That little stunt you pulled this morning. I didn't find that funny at all."

He swallowed the large lump of food in his mouth and turned to her. "Woman, don't be like that."

He leaned over to kiss her, but she turned away. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close, kissing her neck.

"You know you want me," he said in between kisses.

She gave him a look. _What an ego this guy has_, she thought to herself.

"Gosh, you guys, get a room," 18 said with disgust.

"Really!" Chichi agreed, "Not in the cafeteria!"

"I'm sorry."

Goku almost choked on the food he was eating, and 18 spit out her juice all over the counter. None of them could believe what they just heard...except, of course, for Chichi, who was complaining about how disgusting that just was, and commanding 18 to clean up her mess.

She was taken aback. Did Vegeta just apologize? To her? Wow, he was changing!

"What did you say?" She questioned.

"You heard me, and I'm not saying it again." He replied.

"Aww, Veggie!" She threw her arms around him. There was a chorus of 'aww's and they looked around to find almost everyone staring at them.

"A lot of privacy we have," Bulma mumbled. She turned back to Vegeta and kissed him.

========================================================================

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta spat through clenched teeth as he opened the door to his apartment. He hadn't been expecting this unwanted visitor.

"I came to bring Sid. He wanted to stay with you for a while." The stranger said.

"I'm not the kid's dad."

"Well, you're his brother, so, I'll be back in two weeks--"

"Yeah, well, do us both a favor and don't come back." He seethed.

"Well, I can't do that. He's in the car. I'll send him in and get his stuff."

"Whatever."

He saw the small boy get out of the car slowly. When he saw Vegeta, he ran to the door, hugging him tightly.

"I miss you, Vegeta," he breathed. Vegeta ran his fingers through the boy's long, dark hair, his eyes glued to the figure outside.

After a few moments the person came back. "Well, this is all of his stuff…you know, it wouldn't kill you to help me."

"Yes it would," he snapped, taking the girl's things. "Now get out."

"Well, it's nice to see you, too."

He watched as the small, blue car drove off.

He turned to the small boy emerging from his bedroom. "Wow, Vegeta, your bed is _big_! Can I have a big bed like that, too?"

"Sure, kid."

The boy smiled and crossed his arms across his small chest, mimicking Vegeta's own stance.

"Vegeta, I'm Squid, not kid."

He sighed; it was going to be a long night.

========================================================================

Bulma struggled up the stairs and flopped down on her bed, tired. She was almost asleep when her phone rang.

"Who is this, calling me?" she wondered aloud as she picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

No one answered. There was only the faint sound of the person breathing on the other end.

"Hello?" She said again, "Who is this?"

"Who is this?" The voice sounded juvenile, so she guessed it was a prank call.

"Well, who is this?"

"I asked you first," came the other voice.

"No you didn't."

She heard someone in the background shouting something to the small child on the phone. She recognized that voice!

"Vegeta?"

"You know him? What's your name?"

"Well, what's your name?"

"You tell me first," the child replied.

"Fine," Bulma caved, "I'm Bulma. What's your name?"

"I'm Squid."

"Squid?" Bulma questioned.

"Yup. My real name's Sid, but…I like squid better. I'm Vegeta's little brother."

"Vegeta has a brother?"

"Yup." There was a pause on the other line for a moment before Squid spoke up, "You're Bulma, right?"

"Yes," she replied, "Why, did Vegeta say something about me?"

"Well, sometimes, but usually he talks about someone called 'the woman'," Squid replied.

"Does he really?" Bulma asked with a smile. She liked this kid.

"Yup."

She heard some yelling in the background and then Vegeta picked up the phone. "Who is this?" She heard him growl.

"Aww, Vegeta, I didn't know you talk about me at home!" She cooed.

"Woman? What are you—"

"And how come you never told me you had a little brother?"

There was a pause before he said, "I didn't know."

She was confused, "What?"

"I didn't know…but that involves a lot of stuff I really don't want to talk about."

"Oh, okay." She replied, not wanting to push him, or pry. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then."

He didn't even say goodbye, just hung up the phone.

=================================================================

Yay! That's the end of chapter 13! Isn't that great! Now, we have another sibling that no one knew about. I know, you probably have all these questions, but, you'll just have to wait until next time! Have fun, Review, and Don't Forget to Flush!

R

E

V

I

E

W

!! 

/


	14. Chapter 14: Mother vs Daughter

Hey everybody! How's everyone doing? Lol. What's up? Not much here. Sorry about this chapter, it took a little longer than I had expected. I had almost all of it typed out on my computer home, but somehow, my mother managed to erase just about everything on the computer, so I had to start over, but here it is. Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING…seriously. **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Chapter 14 – Mother vs. Daughter**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          "He's too old for you."

          Bulma glared at her mother across the kitchen table as she sipped on some orange juice. She was waiting for Vegeta to pick her up for school.

          "Whatever," she mumbled.

          She glanced out the window; it was raining. Not hard, but enough to make her rise from the table to go find her umbrella.

          "Where are you going?"

          She cast a glance over her shoulder at her mother, clad only in her white, terrycloth bathrobe, and a pair of expensive house shoes.

          "I have to find my umbrella."

          "We haven't finished our conversation, though."

          Bulma sighed and sat in the chair once again.

"What else is there to say," she questioned. "You don't think I should be with him and…"

          "And what?"

          "And…I do," she finished quietly. "I—" she paused. "…I don't feel comfortable discussing this with you," she said finally, rising once again.

          "Well, eventually you'll have to," Mrs. Briefs replied, taking a sip from her steaming mug of coffee.

          Bulma just turned and waltzed out of the room.

          She dug around in the front closet until she found her umbrella, then decided she didn't need it, so she placed it back into a corner and closed the closet door.

          She heard a horn out front, and seeing it was Vegeta, shouted out a goodbye to her mother and dashed out the front door.

          The rain poured all around her as she dashed to the car, her footsteps sending up little splashes of water that soaked the bottom of her jeans.

          She pulled the door open and sat down in the comfort and safety of her boyfriend's Cadillac Escalade. (A/N: I don't own that either!)

          "Took you long enough," he mumbled, turning the SUV around and driving down the long driveway.

          "I was having a conversation with my mother," she replied, pulling down the sun visor to check her make-up in the small mirror.

          "Sounds…fun."

          "You really should get a bigger mirror," she said to him as she reapplied some mascara.

          "I don't need a bigger mirror."

          "But I do."

          "Well, then, you can get a bigger mirror in _your_ car."

          She rolled her eyes and smiled as she flipped the mirror shut and leaned back in the seat.

          After a few moments of silence, she spoke up.

          "So, are you gonna tell me about, what's his name…?"

          "Squid."

          "Yeah."

          "No."

          "Why not?"

          He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and replied, "Because."

          Not wanting to pry or make him mad, Bulma left the subject, but couldn't help asking, "Where is he, anyways?"

          "With Val."

          "Val?"

          "My sister."

          Bulma was speechless. "You have a sister?"

          "Yeah."

          "How come you never told me before?"

          "You never asked."

          They finally pulled into the school parking lot and Bulma took a deep breath before dashing into the school building without looking back. Chichi and 18 were already waiting for her.

          She pulled out a brush and ran it quickly through her hair before replacing it in her purse and starting down the hall, her friends close in tow.

          "I just realized something," she said quietly.

          "What?" They both inquired.

          "I don't really _know_ Vegeta."

          18 gave her a weird look, "What do you mean you don't _know_ him?"

          Bulma sighed, "I mean, I don't really _know_ him. Like, I had _no idea_ he had any siblings, and here I find out he has a little brother _and_ a sister, and maybe some other siblings."

          Chichi stopped walking to look at her, "Wait…Vegeta has a sister?"

          "And a brother?" 18 added.

          "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm talking about. I mean, how much do I really know him? I don't know his favorite color, or when his birthday is, or anything about his family. I don't know hardly anything about him and we've been going out almost a month, now."

          It was Chichi's turn to give her a weird look, "C'mon, B, how much does _anybody_ know about him? You're the first person to find out that he has _any_ siblings."

          "Ya," 18 agreed, "Bulma, _nobody_ knows his favorite color, or when his birthday is, or about his family. He's just not the kind of guy that tells people stuff like that. It takes a while, ya know?"

          Bulma sighed, "Yeah, I get it."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

                                                                                                             WEDNESDAY NIGHT 

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          Bulma lay on her bed, her head resting on Vegeta's bare chest, listening to his heartbeat. There was so much she wanted to know about him, so much she wanted to ask. 

          "Your parents aren't home?" he inquired.

          "They went out to eat," she replied.

          There was a long pause as the two lay in silence.

          "Vegeta," she finally whispered as he ran his fingers through her silky, sapphire locks.

          "Hmm," he grunted.

          "What's your favorite color?"

          He glanced down at her, a smirk playing at his lips. "Why?"

          "Because you've never told me," she replied, "and I want to know."

          It was quiet a moment before he said, "Black."

          She lifted her head, "Really?"

          He nodded. "What's yours?"

          She lay her head back down and sighed, "I don't know…pink, I guess."

          He gave her a weird look, "Pink?"

          "Ya! Pink is _in_," she replied. "Oh, but you wouldn't know about that, now would you?" she added.

          "Of course I know, woman," he said, "Are you saying I'm not fashionably correct?"

          She giggled, "Fashionably correct? Did you just make that up?"

          "No, I saw it in a magazine," he admitted lowly.

          She sat up, "_You_ were looking in a magazine," she asked, eyes wide.

          "It was yours, actually."

          She laughed. She never would've thought that he would even glance at her magazines, much less actually _read_ one.

          "Wow," she said quietly.

          He got up slowly and opened the doors to her balcony, stepping outside. He placed his hands on the railing and closed his eyes, feeling the wind caress his face.

          Bulma rose and stepped out. She stood beside him and grasped his hand. He didn't move. Suddenly, she got an idea.

          She ran inside and found a CD and put it into her CD player, then ran back outside, grasping both of his hands. His eyes snapped open and he looked at her.

          "Dance with me," she whispered.

          "But, I—"

          She grasped one of his hands and placed it on her waist, and put her hand on his shoulder. She then held his other hand and began moving in slow circles in time with the music.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**      It must be love I'm feeling     **

**            This must be love             **

** Oh this must be love I'm feeling **

**           This must be love              **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          "See, it's not that hard, is it," she asked in a whisper. He was beginning to get the hang of it. It actually looked like he knew what he was doing.

          "I've taken a few lessons," he replied.

          "Really?"

          He nodded, "My parents made me."

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**                 Well I wait every day                  **

**            Just in case you decide to call         **

**                  And I can hardly wait                 **

** I never thought time could pass so slowly **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          She began to sing the words to the familiar song quietly as they moved around and around in the warm, night air.

          She glanced up at the clear, cloudless, night sky. She whispered a "wow" at all the beautiful stars dotting the night sky.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**      It must be love I'm feeling     **

**            This must be love             **

** Oh this must be love I'm feeling **

**           This must be love              **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

He looked up, as well, seeing all the small, glowing objects seemingly floating in an endless, black void.

"You've never seen stars before, woman?" He asked.

"Not like this. It's usually too dark."

"Or maybe you just don't look up," he said in a whisper.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**       Happiness is something           **

**     I never thought I'd feel again   **

**             But now I know                 **

**  It's you I've been looking for       **

**                                                                                        !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

She looked into his ebony eyes, her own blue ones searching for something, anything.

"It's beautiful," she breathed finally, turning away.

He mumbled an agreement as he looked down the long driveway at the car making it's way toward the house.

"They're back," he whispered.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**      It must be love I'm feeling     **

**            This must be love             **

** Oh this must be love I'm feeling **

**           This must be love              **

**                                                                                       !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"I don't care," she mumbled, "let them come."

          She placed her head on his shoulder as he pulled her close. He rested his chin on the top of her head. She was so beautiful, even though she wasn't dressed up.

          He could see the car sitting in the driveway, now. He watched Mr. and Mrs. Briefs stepping out of the car.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**              Words can only say so much                  **

**                        It's hard to express                      **

**                  The things you do to me                    **

** You're everything I could ever dream you'd be **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          She glanced up as she heard the front door open and close as her parents entered the house. She could hear their muffled voices talking downstairs.

          Her mother called her name, she was looking for her, but she didn't reply. She would find them eventually.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**      It must be love I'm feeling     **

**            This must be love             **

** Oh this must be love I'm feeling **

**           This must be love              **

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          They both heard Mrs. Briefs footsteps ascending the stairs as the song came to a close. Vegeta looked at Bulma, but she didn't move.

          She reached the door to Bulma's room and she knocked.

          "Bulma?" she called.

          Bulma didn't reply.

          Her mother pushed the door open slowly, calling her name. She gasped when she saw her daughter embracing the man she despised.

          "Bulma," she called sharply.

          She finally looked up, "What do you want, mother," she snapped.

          "I—well," she huffed, "Mr. Ouji, if you would please leave."

          "He doesn't have to leave, mother," Bulma replied.

          "I think I'll go," Vegeta finally spoke up, sensing the tension between mother and daughter.

          Bulma whispered a goodbye and kissed him before he departed. She stood out on her balcony and watched him drive away.

          She turned around, "Mom, what was that about," she questioned, glaring at the woman standing in the doorway, noticeably uncomfortable.

          "I was protecting your future, darling," she said with a forced smile.

          "What? Mom, I lov—"

          Her mother cut her off, "You don't know the meaning of the word."

          Mr. Briefs waltzed into the room, unbeknownst to the tension swirling about in the room.

          "Ah, dear, there you are! I found some chocolate cake downstairs that you might want to—"

          He glanced at his wife and daughter, each glaring at the other, not saying a word.

          "Please tell me that you are not arguing over that _boy_ again," he moaned.

          "Actually, daddy, we are. Mom made him leave, and I don't think—"

          "You don't think that was fair," he finished for her. Bulma nodded and crossed her arms, mimicking her boyfriend's favorite stance.

          He turned to Mrs. Briefs, she hadn't moved.

          "Dear, why don't I meet you in the living room and we'll have some chocolate cake and discuss this matter," he suggested with a smile.

          She turned with a huff and stormed down the stairs.

          "Daddy, would you _please _tell her that there is nothing wrong with—"

          He put his hand up, signaling for her to be quiet. "We'll talk later, honey, but for now you need to get some sleep."

          He hugged her, and kissed her cheek before exiting the room.

          Bulma flopped on her bed with a frustrated sigh. Her mother never listened to her, but her father would.

          She climbed into bed, the words to the song still swirling around in her head.

_Words can only say so much_

_It's hard to express_

_The things you do to me_

_You're everything I could ever dream you'd be._

_This must be love I'm feeling_

_This must be love_

_Oh this must be love I'm feeling_

_This must be love_

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Wasn't that great? Didja like it? I must say that it was probably one of my better chapters. I haven't had much Krillin/18, or Chichi/Goku action, but I'll make sure to get some more of that in the next couple chapters. _

_If you have any questions or anything you think I should include in the next chapter, you can put it in a review, or email me: lrctreasgirlcs.com _

_Review!!_


	15. Chapter 15: Family Time

Hey ppl, Chapter 15! Yay! –applause-- thank you, thank you! I would like to thank all my faithful, and NOT SO FAITHFUL reviewers, thank you guys sooo much!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                                         Chapter 15 – Family Time 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "Hi, I'm Val."

            Bulma reached out to shake the girl's hand. She didn't look to be more than 13 years old. She had long, flowing, ebony hair fell to about the small of her back. She had a kind face, and a beautiful smile. Her facial features were very, **very** similar to those of her brother.

            On Thursday, on the way to school, Bulma had suggested that Vegeta bring Val to her house after school the next day and they would go shopping, and he could spend some 'quality time' with his little brother. After arguing furiously, he finally agreed.

            Bulma smiled and stepped out of the way so the girl could enter the gigantic house. She gazed about, completely in awe.

            "Wow, it's so big," she whispered.

            Bulma shrugged, "It's okay, I guess."

            "Bulma, dear, I need you to—" her mother babbled on and on, but stopped when she saw the visitor. "Oh, Bulma, why don't you introduce us."

            "Uhh…mom, this is Val, Vegeta's sister."

            Val smiled and extended her hand once again, but Mrs. Briefs just pointed her nose in the air and sniffed.

            "Oh…hello," she said snobbishly. She then turned to her daughter, "I expect that you'll be back in—"

            "Yeah, whatever," Bulma replied, opening the door and stepping out after Val.

            She closed the door and walked to the garage. "We'll probably have a lot of bags when we get back, so we'd better take the truck," she murmured to herself, raising the door and climbing into her Escalade.

            Val got in on the other side and they started off toward the mall.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Vegeta glanced at the child looking up at him with gleaming eyes.

"Where are we gonna go, Vegeta?" He inquired.

"Where do you want to go?" he countered.

            The boy thought for a minute before answering, "To the park."

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow, "…the park?"

            He nodded, "Yup."

            Vegeta shrugged, "Alright, kid, let's go."

            Squid jumped up and down, "Yay, we're going to the park!" He shouted. He threw open the door and ran out to the car.

            Vegeta moaned, this was going to be a long day, and it was entirely the woman's fault.

            "Why did I listen to her? When do I **ever** listen to her?" He mumbled.

            He heard the horn and turned to see Squid leaning out the driver's side window, waving at him.

            "C'mon, Vegeta, let's go!" He shouted.

            Vegeta shook his head. His head snapped up as he heard the engine roar to life.

            "I'm leaving without you if you don't hurry up. I do know how to drive, ya know," he heard Squid yell.

            "I'm coming," he shouted back, jogging up to the car.

            "Other side, I'm driving," Squid said, jabbing his stubby thumb toward the passenger's side.

            "Real funny, kid, now move it."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "So…" Bulma said as she drove along the road, "…do you live here?"

            "Yeah, I live with my dad," Val replied, trying to sound nonchalant. She subconsciously ran her hand up and down her arm.

            Bulma glanced over at her and noticed she was wearing a long sleeved shirt, though it was very hot outside.

            "Aren't you hot?" Bulma questioned, turning back to the road, but glancing at the girl every few minutes.

            She mumbled a reply and glanced out the window.

            They came to a stop sign, and Bulma looked straight into the girl's soft, brown eyes.

            "Val, is something is wrong? You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone."

            She was quiet for a moment, contemplating whether or not to tell Bulma. She seemed a little bit too interested, but then again, she was probably just concerned for her. Val looked away, trying to determine how trustworthy Bulma really was.

She continued to look out the window, but she started to speak, as the car started moving again.

            "M—my dad, he…" she paused a moment, "He drinks sometimes, and… he hits me and my brother."

            She rolled up her sleeves to reveal about four dark, bruises on each arm. "I—I don't want anyone to know, especially Vegeta. I don't know _what_ he would do if he found out."

            Bulma grasped the girls' hand, "I promise he won't find out."

            Val smiled, a big, beautiful smile that lit up her whole face, despite her dark mood.

            They pulled into the parking lot of the mall shortly after, and Bulma shut off the engine.

            She turned to the girl, "Val, if you _ever_ need _anything, _you can always call me." She wrote down her phone number on a piece of paper and gave it to the girl who shoved it into her pocket.

            "Thank you," she whispered.

            Bulma smiled, "Now, let's do some _shopping_!"

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Vegeta groaned as Squid raced down the slide and across the monkey bars with ease.

            "C'mon, Vegeta, you gotta follow the leader," he cheered with a smile as he watched his brother stand on the platform.

            "You have **got** to be kidding! There is no way I'm going down the slide, kid. Sorry." He crossed his arms and stared at his brother.

            "Aww, c'mon Vegeta, pleeeeease," he begged.

            Vegeta finally caved, "Fine." He sat down at the top of the slide and pushed off, sliding down slowly. (A/N: Couldn't you guys just picture Vegeta going down a slide? Lol. )

            "Aww, c'mon, Vegeta, where's your sense of fun?" A feminine voice asked behind him.

            He spun around.

            "Brooke, what do you want," he growled.

            "Yeah, what do you want," Squid mimicked him.

            "Shut up, kid," Vegeta glared.

            "Now, Vegeta, that's no way to talk to a sibling," Brooke scolded, a smirk plastered on her face.

            "Shut up, lady, he doesn't care," Squid replied, crossing his arms as his brother had only a few minutes earlier.

            Brooke looked at the child, surprised, for a moment, before she looked back at Vegeta. "He's got your dirty mouth," she said matter-of-factly.

            "I do not!" Squid screamed before giving Brooke a firm kick in the leg.

            She leg out a cry of pain before glaring at Vegeta. "Look what the little brat did! Now I'm going to have a bruise!"

            "That little **brat** is my brother," he said in a deadly whisper. He turned to Squid who was smirking almost identical to that of his brother, with a very accomplished look on his face.

            "C'mon, kid, let's go," he said, walking toward the car.

            Squid stuck his tongue out at Brooke before following him.

            "Vegeta, you'd better watch out for that little brat, before he gets seriously hurt," she called, still rubbing her slightly swollen leg. "That goes for **both** of them!"

            "That's not going to happen," he replied, not turning around. "…ever."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "Hey Val, look at this," Bulma said, looking at an outfit in a store window.

            She took one glance at it and turned, "It's not long sleeved," she said softly.

            Bulma looked at her, "Well, you know, Val, there's _nothing _a little make-up won't fix."

            "I don't have any," came Val's nonchalant reply.

            "Well then, we'll get you some…right after we buy you this outfit!" Bulma exclaimed, dragging the girl into the store.

            Bulma picked out the right size for the girl and led her to the dressing room. "Try it on," she urged, "I want to know how it looks on you."

            Val agreed, taking the garments into the small booth.

            While Bulma was waiting, her cell phone rang. She rummaged around in her purse for it until she found it buried under some stuff.

            She flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

            "Woman, where's my sister?"

            She knew immediately who it was, "Umm, she's in the dressing room trying some stuff on, why?"

            "Stay with her, don't let her go **anywhere** by herself, not even the bathroom. Got it?"

            "Uhh, yeah, sure, but…why?"

            She heard a click, then the dial tone. "Thanks a lot, Vegeta," she mumbled before dropping her phone back in her purse.

            "Val, how does it look?"

            "Umm, it's fine." Val opened the door and came out, holding the garment in her hand.

            "Didn't you try it on?"

            Val nodded, "Yeah."

            Bulma looked at her, "Well, I wanted to see it on you."

            Val looked down, "I'm a little embarrassed…you know…"

            Bulma nodded, "Yeah. Let's buy these first, then we'll go get something for that, okay?"

            Val smiled shyly, "Okay, but I can't pay for these, I don't—"

            "It's fine," Bulma replied, "I'll get it."

            They waltzed out of the store with another bag.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "Who was that, Vegeta?" Squid questioned, once they were both safely in the car, going towards Vegeta's apartment.

            "Some whore from school."

            "How did she know me?"

            "I don't know."

            They were silent for a moment before Squid said, "When will I meet Bulma?"

            "The woman? You might meet her when I go get Val from her house."

            "Oh, okay. Hey, let's get some ice cream!" Squid suggested.

            Vegeta sighed and pulled the car into the drive-thru. He was never a real ice cream lover, but his brother seemed to crave it. He knew exactly what he wanted.

            "Vanilla with sprinkles and M&Ms (A/N: I don't own M&Ms either! Don't sue!) and chocolate syrup, and chocolate chips, and whip cream, and a cherry on top."

            "Gosh, kid, think you've got enough stuff?" Vegeta mumbled.

            "Nope. I usually get lots more stuff, but not today."

            Vegeta rolled his eyes. This kid was crazy.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "I can't carry any more bags!" Val laughed.

            "Okay, we can be done for today. I think we got just about everything."

            The two girls made their way back to the car, unaware of the numerous people watching them as they drove out of the parking lot.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/N: Uh oh. Who's watching them?? Should I stop here? …I guess I'll keep going since you ppl are so nice!

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Brooke sat in her room, thinking silently. Obviously, Vegeta and Bulma weren't planning on breaking up any time soon.

            "Well, if I can't have him, then **she** can't have him either," she mumbled, a devilish smirk crossing her face.

            She had a plan to ruin Vegeta that was so bad nobody would want him; not even his own parents.

            "I'll make him look so bad that everyone will think he's a fake, and a liar. They won't believe **anything** he says. They'll be so disgusted, they won't know **what** to think!"

            She snickered, evilly. She had a plan, but she was going to need some help, since Yamcha bailed on her.

            She thought a moment before picking up the phone and dialing a number.

            "Hello? Hey, it's me. I need you to do something for me."

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "Vegeta, I'm sleepy," Squid yawned, stretching his arms out.

            "Then go to sleep."

            "Okay. Goodnight." He put the seat back and was asleep in record time.

            Vegeta glanced at him, he had to admit, even though the kid was annoying sometimes…okay most of the time, and he had **way** too much energy, and he was always…well, he was family. He was Vegeta's little brother and he loved him.

            He loved Val, too. He was very protective of her…bordering on overprotective, but he couldn't help it, she was his sister; his only sister. He had to look out for her. He…he loved her.

            He loved the woman, too. She was beautiful and smart, and…wait, did he just say he loved her?

            He slapped himself mentally, what was he talking about? He was getting all mushy, and soft. Talking about he loved people. What was wrong with him? He knew he felt strongly for her…**very** strongly for her, but he always just dismissed it as lust.

            But…maybe it **wasn't** just lust, maybe it was something more. Something deep, something more serious than just lust. Maybe it was love.

            Did he really **love** this woman? He couldn't. Yes, maybe he loved his little brother, and…yeah, of course he loved his sister, but…Bulma? She was nothing to him, just a nice piece of ass…right?

            In the beginning she was, maybe, but not anymore. He was sure he felt something deeper and more essential for her now.

He didn't want to admit it, but…she had changed him. In the short time the two of them had been together, he had changed. Maybe not significantly, but…he noticed. He did things now that he would never dream he would do before, like…he glanced at his brother, drooling on his leather seats…taking him to the park.

He decided to go by Bulma's house and pick up Val, since he was pretty close. They would probably be back by now, anyways.

He glanced at his watch, he had spent more time at the park than he had anticipated.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Bulma and Val brought all of the bags into the house and separated it by whose stuff was whose and set Val's stuff by the door; Vegeta would be coming by to pick her up pretty soon.

            Mrs. Briefs appeared again, wondering what Bulma had bought, but paying hardly any attention to the other girl.

            The heard someone pull up and all three women turned to glance out the window.

            "It's Vegeta. I guess I'll be going now," Val said, picking up her bags.

            "Well, it was fun. Come again any time," Bulma smiled as Val disappeared out the door.

            Bulma turned to her mother, "Mom! What the hell was that about?"

            Her mother was completely calm, "Don't use language like that, dear, it's not—"

            "I don't care! Val didn't do _anything_ to you! Just because she's Vegeta's sister doesn't mean—"

            "I never said that being Vegeta's sister made her—"

            "You didn't say anything to her but hello, and that was hardly friendly! You wouldn't even _look_ at her!"

            "Bulma, I really don't want to discuss this with you right now—" Her mother said, massaging her temples with her fingertips.

            "Good, because I really don't _want_ you to discuss it with me, you'll just make excuses…like you always do," she added with a glare.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Val climbed into the car quietly. Vegeta glanced at her before pulling down Bulma's long driveway.

            "Aren't you going to ask me how it was?" Val questioned.

            "No."

            "Fine. I'll tell you anyways. It was fun."

            "I kind of figured that," he replied, sarcastically.

            "Nobody asked for sarcasm," she said, leaning back in the seat.

            They drove the rest of the way to Vegeta's apartment in silence. He pulled into the parking lot and saw an unfamiliar car parked there. There was a man sitting in the car.

            Vegeta recognized the man immediately. He walked over to the window as the man rolled it down.

            "What the hell do you want," he spat.

            "I'm taking the brat with me…**both** of them."

            "I thought he was staying for two weeks."

            "He was, but I changed my mind."

            "Whatever," Vegeta said, opening the passenger's side door of his own car and lifting the small boy out.

            He placed him in the other man's car and went to get his things. Val followed him.

            "Why is dad here?" She questioned.

            "He's taking you and the kid with him," Vegeta mumbled, pushing the door open.

            "But…why?"

            "Because he's an asshole," came Vegeta's reply from somewhere in the house.

            Val sighed and walked out to her father's car.

            He eyed her bags suspiciously, "Where did you get those? You're not stealing, are you?"

            "No, I went shopping with a friend," she said, climbing in the back seat.

            "Why don't you sit up front?" Mr. Ouji suggested.

            "I'd rather sit back here."

            "Well, I want you to sit up here."

            "No thank you."

            Before he could say anything more, Vegeta appeared once again with Squid's things.

            "Here's the kid's stuff, now get out of here," Vegeta growled.

            Val waved to him as the car slowly pulled out of the parking lot. She wished she could say something to him, but…she couldn't, she just couldn't.

            She wanted to scream for someone to help her, but…she couldn't. She glanced at her brother, sleeping on the seat beside her. She wanted to cry; he'd been through so much, but now was not the time. She had to be strong, for him and for herself; it was the only way to survive.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Bulma sat on her bed, just thinking. She couldn't help but feel sorry for Val, the poor girl.

            She enjoyed the little bit of time she spent with the girl, though. She smiled, thinking of the 'fun' Vegeta must've had with Squid.

            The phone rang, interrupting her train of thought. It was Chichi.

            "Hey, Chi, what's up?"

            "Nothing much. Hey, what are we going to do tomorrow, since it _is_ Friday."

            "Umm…how about we all meet at that new pizza place that just opened?"

            "Sure, I'll call 18 and tell her," Chichi said.

            "Alright, see ya tomorrow."

            Bulma dialed Vegeta's number, but was surprised to find he didn't answer. She left a message on his machine telling him about their plans for the following day and promising that she'd call him later.

            "Where could she be," she wondered aloud.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Vegeta clutched the steering wheel of his Corvette, his knuckles turning a deathly pale. He was angry. He had only a slight idea why, though.

            Maybe it was because his 'father' had just shown up and demanded that Squid and Val go with him. That was definitely part of it.

            He watched the light turn green and he started down the road, not exactly sure of where his final destination would place him.

            He took a left at the next stop sign and drove for a couple blocks before turning right. Somehow, he found himself back at his own apartment.

            He shook his head; he needed to think.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            What is Brooke planning to do that's so horrible? Who did she call? Why is Vegeta so…Vegeta like? Why is Bulma's mother so disapproving of Vegeta and his family? What about Bulma's dad, where has he been? Will Elmer Fudd ever catch Bugs Bunny? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out, lol. Until next time, Tootles! Oh and don't forget to REVIEW!!!

    R

    E

    V

    I

    E

    W

    !!

(For all you sick minded people out there…I'm not going to say who, but…you know who you are )

    /


	16. Chapter 16: Complications

Hi everybody! I'm back for chapter…16??? Hey, ya know what…I just realized that I have 77 reviews! I had no idea! Lol. Thank you guys sooo much! I think for this chapter I'll do the individual thank-you's, just because I'm sooo happy!

**ss-kat10:**_ Thank you so much! I really don't know what to say. –blushes- You're so nice. I'm really trying to get the chapters out much sooner than I have, and I really think it's coming along nicely. Thanks again for the great review!_

__

**Joelie the Messenger of Death: **_I dunno. I think it might be kinda funny if Elmer Fudd caught Bugs Bunny, because he probably wouldn't know what to do with him once he caught him. Lol. Bugs would probably just escape and they would start the chasing all over again. (Don't worry about the spelling, Spell Check is sent from God.) Lol. I always laugh when I see your "signature"._

__

**t2i2n2a: **_Yeah, Brooke is supposed to be kinda…weird like that. Lol. You thought she was gone, didn't you? Nope! Vegeta's dad is pretty mean, too, but…you always have to have a bad guy (or two or three). I was kinda surprised myself at how much Squid did seem like Vegeta. Lol. Thank you so much for the great review!_

__

**Shades of Crimson:**_ I really don't know what to say, except I decided not to put in a lemon. Lol. I don't know how many times I tried to write one, but it just didn't work! Oh well. I'm sure you've just been itching to read this chapter, since you know a little more than everybody else about what's going to happen. Thanks a lot! Hope to talk to you again, soon. _

__

**Suicide-greeting:**_ Thanks! I really don't know how much Bulma/Vegeta action I can put in this chapter seeing as it might mess up the plot. I'm sorry I didn't put as much as you like in the previous chapters, but…I'll try not to disappoint you this time. Sorry about that, and thanks again for the review._

__

**DBZ-fan-JESS: **_Thank you! See, it's people like you that make me the happiest girl in the world! Lol. Thank you soo much for the great review! _

__

**Aoi Megami: **_Hey! Of course I remember you! How could I forget? You wrote like, some of the best stories I've ever read! Thank you so much for reading my fic! (It's okay that you haven't reviewed for a while. It was chapter 8, actually. No hard feelings.) I've been trying to get the chapters up ASAP. Thank you so much!_

__

I just wanted to thank everybody who's reviewed! You guys are the greatest! Thank you soo much!

__

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

                                                                                                       Chapter 16 – Complications 

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            It was about 7:00 when the six teenagers entered the large, crowded pizzeria. They all looked about them in awe.

            "I guess we're not the only ones who decided to come here," Chichi mumbled.

            A tall girl with long, brown hair and a black apron tied around her waist came and led them to a small booth in the corner.

            Bulma climbed in first on one side, followed, of course, by Vegeta, and Goku on the end.

            18 sat in the corner on the other side, followed by Krillin and Chichi on the end.

            "So guys, what are we gonna get?" Goku asked happily, rubbing his large hands together.

            "How about we all split a large pizza?" 18 suggested.

            Chichi glanced at her boyfriend eyeing the menu as if it was to be his next meal. "How about we," she motioned to the two other girls, Krillin, and herself, "split a large pizza, and they," she pointed to Vegeta and Goku, "get whatever they want."

            "Good call, Chi," Bulma winked.

            Vegeta looked up, "Where is the damn waitress," he growled.

            "Vegeta, she's busy. Look at all the people in here," Bulma scolded.

            "Well, she'd better hurry up, I'm starved," he mumbled.

            Bulma looked at him with wide eyes, "That's not a good sign."

            Krillin, meanwhile, was busy glancing at his watch, then at the menu, then looking around for the waitress, then looking at his watch again.

            "Do you have somewhere to go, cue ball?" 18 asked, a slight smile playing on her lips.

            "Uhh…no, I just…"

            "What time is she supposed to call," Bulma asked sarcastically.

            "What? Who? I don't know what you're talking about!" Krillin replied, quickly.

            "Relax, Krillin, it was a joke," Chichi smiled.

            He laughed nervously, "Yeah, I knew that."

            The girl finally returned to take their order, but was a bit overwhelmed by the amount of food they requested.

            "Okay," she said nervously, "You want one large pizza and you two want…" she paused, reviewing what she had written on the small piece of paper in her hand, "27 _extra_ large pizzas?"

            They all nodded and she strode away, a look of disbelief on her face.

            "So…" Bulma asked trying to sound nonchalant, "What's new with you guys?"

            Chichi immediately spoke up with a dreamy sigh, "Goku and I…made love last night," she said, her hands clutched together near her heard.

            18 shrugged, "So, what's so special about that?"

            Chichi gave her one of those how-stupid-can-you-be looks. "Making love is different from just having sex," she explained.

            "How?" Vegeta mumbled.

            "Uhh, well—I…"she sputtered before taking a deep breath, "Well…it's just different."

            Bulma sighed, "Typical," but thoughts were swirling around in her head, and by the time their food came, she had made a decision.

            Once they finished, they split the bill and the three couples went their separate ways.

            Bulma insisted that they go to Vegeta's place, for a reason she would only disclose as 'a secret'.

            They reached the large building and she grasped his hand, pulling him inside with a smile.

            Once they were both inside, she locked the door.

            She spun around, pushing him against the door as she began to kiss him passionately.

            His hands roamed her body as both his and her breathing became accelerated.

            "Vegeta, I'm ready," she breathed.

            "Woman, are you sure you want to do this?" He panted between kisses.

            She closed her eyes, "I think it's time. I—I…" He paused to look into her eyes.

            "Don't hurt me," She whispered.

            He nodded as he scooped her up in his arms, carried her into the bedroom, and carefully laid her down on the bed.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Bulma opened her eyes, slowly, taking in the sight of her surroundings. For a moment she was startled, this wasn't her room! Then, all the events of the previous night came back to her.

            A slight smile grazed her lips as she thought about it…her first time. She had to admit she felt different, but that was probably to be expected.

            She thought of how gentle he seemed to be. She had expected it to be more…rough. She sighed as she thought of it; a full night of complete, raw pleasure. She was drowned in ecstasy and lust.

            She tried to imagine what her parents would say, or if they would even care. She tried to imagine what Chichi and 18 would say if they ever found out. Then, she tried to imagine what _he_ would say, or if he would even care.

            She had no doubt he wouldn't. He was the first of many girls before her, why should she be any different? She wondered why he had stayed with her so long, but then, she thought, it didn't matter.

            She turned over and was pleasantly surprised to find that he was still lying in the bed. She had half expected that he would be gone, but, it was Sunday, she reminded herself, they could both sleep in.

            She caressed his cheek with the back of her hand; smiling at how peacefully he slept. She kissed his lips lightly and arose, stalking to the bathroom.

            She looked at herself in the mirror, giving herself a mental pep talk. _It's okay, Bulma. You're fine. You don't look any different from yesterday. There's nothing different, except…now you're not a virgin anymore._

            She undressed, and after a very long, very refreshing shower, she wrapped a towel around herself and raided his closet. She found a pair of his boxers, some baggy sweat pants and a t-shirt.

            She went to the bathroom to put them on, but found it already occupied.

            "Vegeta, I need to use the bathroom," she wined.

            He threw open the door, unclothed and dripping from the shower (A/N: --Drools--)

            She turned away, "Gosh, Vegeta, put some clothes on," she said.

            "Please, woman, it's not like it's anything you haven't seen before."

            She grabbed his clothes and dashed into the bathroom.

            When she came out he wasn't in the room.

            She sighed and sat down on the bed. She felt so…different.

            Vegeta came back into the room and found her. "Are you hungry, woman?"

            She got up, "No, I'm okay. I should be going, though. I guess I'll see you later."

            She gathered up her things and walked out the door without a second look back.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sorry guys, no lemon. My lemons would probably suck, though, so you'd probably like it better this way than having to endure my horrible lemon. Lol.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            "You should get a pregnancy test," Chichi suggested, as the threesome were walking down the hall the next day at school.

            "I'm not pregnant, Chi, it was only my first time," Bulma replied, rolling her eyes at her friend.

            "It only takes one time, you know," Chichi said, grimly.

            "Chichi," Bulma looked right at her, "I'm _not_ pregnant!"

            Courtney was by their side immediately. "You're pregnant?"

            "NO!"

            Courtney sniffed and started to walk away.

            "How long do you think it will take for this one to be all over the school," 18 mumbled.

            "Are you absolutely positive you're not pregnant?" Chichi asked Bulma.

            "Are _you_absolutely positive _you're_ not pregnant?" Bulma snapped.

            "Yes!"

            "How do you know?"

            "This isn't about me," Chichi replied calmly, "it's about you. I can't believe you didn't use protection, though," she mumbled.

            Bulma was really getting tired of this, "Chichi, I would know if I was pregnant, trust me!"

            Chichi huffed as they entered the classroom. Bulma paused when she saw Vegeta. She didn't know if she should act different, or just be normal. Should she say something to him? She shook her head; she was being ridiculous.

            She sat down in her seat and glanced at Vegeta. Their eyes met for a moment before Bulma turned away. She was feeling a little queasy. She laid her head on her desk and closed her eyes, just for a moment.

            "Ms. Briefs? Did you not get enough sleep last night?" She heard the teacher's voice.

            "She didn't get any sleep last night," came Vegeta's smug reply.

            "Oh, and why is that?"

            Her eyes snapped open and she gave Vegeta a pleading look.

            She could tell he wanted to say something, but he didn't.

            The tall, thin man stood, a look of accomplishment and triumph on his face as he began to teach the day's lesson.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

            Two months went by and Bulma was sure that something wasn't right. She felt different, and…she just knew something was wrong.

            Finally, Chichi and 18 persuaded her to go to the doctor, and she agreed, but they had to accompany her.

            "Are you ready, B?" 18 asked solemnly as the pulled up to the large medical building.

            Bulma took a deep breath and the three of them walked into the building, arm in arm.

            Bulma and 18 sat down while Chichi went to tell the nurse she was there. They waited for a few minutes before the nurse called them.

            "Bulma Briefs?" She asked. Bulma stood up. Chichi and 18 nodded for her to go.

            She walked with the nurse through the door.

            Chichi and 18 waited for what seemed like hours until Bulma reappeared. Her eyes were bloodshot, and she was sniffling.

            She placed some money on the counter and walked out. Chichi and 18 glanced at each other before running out after her.

            "Bulma, what happened? What did the doctor say?" 18 asked frantically.

            Tears had started to flow down her cheeks as she climbed into the car. Chichi and 18 got in after her. They both looked straight at her.

            "Bulma, what did they say?" Chichi asked, more forcefully this time.

            "H—he said—" She started to say something, but couldn't get it out. She choked on the words as they formed in her throat.

            A fresh wave of tears fell from her eyes as she tried again. "The doctor said, I—"

            She paused to catch her breath, making sure they could understand her every word.

            "He said I'm…okay."

            She knew it was a lie the minute the words left her mouth. She wasn't okay, and she knew it, but…she just couldn't bring herself to relate what she knew to be the truth…not even to her best friends.

            Chichi and 18 both smiled.

            "But what about…you know. All the stuff that's happened," Chichi questioned.

            "He said it's…normal." Another lie.

            "That's great!" 18 said.

            Seeing that Bulma was in no condition to drive, 18 climbed into the drivers seat and started the engine.

            Bulma glanced out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot. A million things were going through her head. One of the first things was what Chichi had said.

            _"You should get a pregnancy test."_

_            "It only takes one time."_

_            "Are you absolutely positive you're not pregnant?"_

            She should've listened, but now, now it was too late.

            When she got home, Bulma went straight to her room. There were lots of things she had to think about.

            She debated whether or not to tell Vegeta. He would probably want to know. But then again, it might be better if he didn't know. She finally decided not to tell him, at least not right now.

            She wondered whether or not she should keep going to school. People would definitely get suspicious if all of a sudden she stopped going to school. Then again, she figured a lot of them already suspected something was going on. She just wasn't herself lately.

            "Why me?" She wondered aloud. "Why does this have to happen to me?"

            She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she refused to cry. She had to be strong. She knew this was only the beginning. It would be hell for her from here on out, she knew.

            She kept blinking so as to hold back the tears that threatened to overflow. She sat down on her bed, not knowing what to do.

            "Bulma, honey, I ordered us some sushi, and I thought maybe you might—"

            "I can't," Bulma replied.

            "Oh, honey, what's wrong?" Her mother asked, sitting down on the bed beside her and placing an arm about her shoulders.

            She tried her hardest not to cry, but she couldn't hold back the tears any longer. She buried her face in her mother's expensive sweater and she cried.

            Mrs. Briefs wrapped both arms about her and rubbed her back, rocking back and forth until her daughter's sobs turned into small hiccups.

            "Now, tell me what's wrong, honey."

            Bulma looked into her mother's eyes, her own filled with tears.

            She couldn't tell her mother; she would never understand.

            "Bulma, I want you to tell me what's wrong."

            "Nothing's wrong, mom," Bulma replied, rising from the bed and standing to gaze out the glass doors of her balcony.

            She realized, for the first time that it was raining. She watched in amazement that such small, insignificant droplets of rain could soak everything.

            "Obviously something is wrong, dear, now I want you to tell me what," her mother demanded.

            "I told you nothing is wrong!"

            "Alright. Well, there's some sushi downstairs if you want some." Mrs. Briefs said, turning to leave.

            "I—I can't eat sushi," the girl said slowly.

            She was raised an eyebrow. "You can't eat sushi?"

            Bulma shook her head. She sank to the floor as the room began to spin all around her. She felt horrible.

            "Bulma, are you alright?" Her mother asked.

            The girl nodded as her mother came to help her up. She felt like she was going to throw up.

            She dashed to the bathroom.

            After a few minutes she returned, sitting on the bed once again.

            "I'm pregnant," she whispered.

            Her mother just smiled, "Are you sure?"

            She nodded.

            They were quiet for a moment before her mother asked, "Does your father know?"

             Bulma shook her head. Her mother just smiled, as she sat next to her daughter and embraced her.

Bulma was so confused; her mother was so unpredictable. She yelled at her just because of who she was dating, but she _didn't_ yell at her when she was pregnant with his child?

            "Vegeta's the father?"

            Bulma nodded, solemnly.

            "Does he know?"

            She shook her head, "I haven't told him."

            "Are you going to?"

            She shrugged, "I—I don't know yet."

            "Why aren't you yelling at me," Bulma questioned. "Don't get me wrong, I don't mind, but…"

            Her mother smiled as her gaze shifted to nowhere in particular, "Because I know what it's like," she said quietly.

            They were both quiet for a moment until Mrs. Briefs spoke up.

"I can heat up some of the macaroni from last night if you want that."

            "No thanks," Bulma replied, "I'm okay. I'll probably just go to bed."

            "Okay." She rose from her seat on the bed. "Goodnight."

            Bulma bid her mother goodnight and climbed under the safety of her blankets.

            She lay there in her bed, just thinking for about an hour before she finally drifted off to sleep.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_Well, that's it. Hope you liked it. Wanna know something? I did this whole chapter in one night! Wow! Well, like my brother always says: The early bird may get the worm, but the second mouse gets the cheese. Lol._

_If you want to be on my update list, or just wanna chat, feel free to email me, I love to talk to ya: _


	17. Chapter 17: Surprises

Hey everybody. I had a little trouble with this chapter because my MOTHER deleted it…again. I am soo pissed off, but it's okay, I got it done. Well, here it is.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**                                                                                 Chapter 17 – Surprises**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

          Bulma stared at her reflection in the mirror, it looked like she was aging more and more every day. The dark circles under her eyes were becoming more and more perceptible every day.

          She glanced down at her slightly bulging stomach. She knew it wouldn't be long until everyone knew her situation.

          She ran her hand over her somewhat swollen abdomen, marveling at the life growing inside her.

          She felt so…different, so…fat, even though the small addition was hardly noticeable. She noticed how her shirts didn't hang quite the same way, and her pants fit differently.

She took a deep breath, reminding herself that everything was normal; to just relax, and exited the bathroom, grabbed her bag, and exited the room.

She was pleasantly surprised to find her father sitting at the breakfast table with her mother, reading the newspaper.

          "Good morning," she mumbled, placing a bagel into the small, silver toaster.

          "Good morning, honey," her mother replied with a smile.

          " Morning dear," her father replied, not looking up from the paper in front of him.

          Bulma was somewhat startled as the bagel popped up, but she grasped it, snatched her keys off the counter, muttered a good bye to her parents, and went to leave.

          She glanced out the window and saw Vegeta pulling up in his car. She'd forgot, he was supposed to pick her up today.

          The thought also came to her that he didn't know that she was pregnant, but she pushed the thought from her mind; she would tell him later…today.

          She dropped her keys into her bag and opened the door, stepping out. She climbed into the car without saying a word.

          He glanced at her, noticing her silence, but didn't say anything as they started off toward the school.

          She was almost too eager to exit the car as she climbed out before the car had even come to a complete stop.

          Vegeta stared at her retreating form, there was definitely something different about her.

          Bulma found Chichi and 18 waiting for her near her locker.

          "Bulma, we need to talk," Chichi glared.

          "I—I was just about to say the same thing…what's up?" Bulma asked, noticing their shady demeanor.

          "Why don't you tell us," 18 suggested, crossing her arms.

          Bulma gave them a weird look, "What are you talking about?"

          Chichi looked at her, giving Bulma one of her we're-not-stupid looks. "Your mom called us, Bulma. She told us everything."

          Bulma's gaze shifted to the floor.

          "Why didn't you tell us?" 18 questioned.

          "I…I don't know. I—I was scared… I'm still scared. I didn't know what you would say," she admitted, staring at her shoes.

          "B, we're your friends, we want to help you," Chichi said softly, encompassing her friend in a hug as her eyes started to fill with unshed tears.

          "I know, I just…"

          "It's okay, B, we're here for you," 18 said with a smile, patting her friend on the back.

          "Why don't you go to the bathroom and clean up," Chichi suggested, wiping a stray tear from her friend's cheek.

          "Yeah, we can't have you going around school like this," 18 smiled.

          Bulma giggled, "Okay. Thanks guys." She dashed off toward the bathroom.

          After washing her face and re-applying her make-up, she exited the small bathroom. She started down the hall, but ran into Vegeta.

          "Vegeta, we need to talk," she said quietly, leading him to a vacant classroom.

          "What, woman?"

          She took a deep breath, trying to get up the courage to tell him what she knew he had to know.

          "Vegeta, I—I…"

          "You…what?"

          "I…"

          He was growing impatient, "What? Just spit it out!"

          "I'm pregnant!" She finally blurted out. There she had said it. He knew. But for some reason, she didn't feel any better.

          He crossed his arms, obviously not taking her seriously.

          "You're pregnant?"

          She nodded. "Yes."

          He glared at her, "…Who's the father?"

          She closed her eyes briefly, inhaling heavily, "You are."

          She watched his entire demeanor change as the realization sunk in. He was going to be a father.

          They were both silent for a moment before he turned away, "I don't want it."

          Her eyes grew wide and she prayed she hadn't heard what she thought she had.

          "What?"

          He looked at her, his eyes showing no emotion, just a cold, endless void.

          "I don't want the kid."

          Tears began to fill in her eyes once again, but she fought to hold them back. She couldn't believe what he was saying!

          He turned away once again, "I…**we** are too young to be having kids, woman. We're not even out of high school. We both have a great future in front of us—"

          "No, **you** have a great future in front of you!" she exclaimed. "Have you even thought about what **I** wanted to do?"

          He shrugged.

          The tears began to run down her cheeks as she spoke. "What, you thought that you'd be this great, famous football player, and I would just be a cheerleader all my life? That I would just follow you all my life?"

          He glared at her and opened his mouth to speak, but she continued speaking.

          "You are so… egotistical, Vegeta, I swear! You don't even care about me, do you? Well, I'm going to have this baby, whether you want it or not, and if you can't be man enough to accept that, and be a father…" she paused, looking straight into his eyes.

          "…Then maybe you should just go."

          He recognized something in her tone that he wouldn't…couldn't argue with.

          He walked to her and gave her one last, lingering kiss before exiting the room.

          She watched him walk out of the room, tasting the salty tears as they plunged from her golden cheeks. She wanted to stop him, wanted to reach out and touch him, but she knew she couldn't, or maybe…just wouldn't.

          She pushed the door open and glanced down the deserted hallway, looking for him, but he was nowhere to be found.

          She walked down the hall, wiping the tears with the sleeve of her shirt. She reached the end of the hall, and pushed the door open as the sunlight streamed through.

          She walked down the steps and remembered, Vegeta drove her to school. She contemplated what to do before pulling her cell phone from her purse.

          It rang a few times before she heard a harsh whisper.

          "Bulma, where are you?!"

          It was Chichi.

          "I—I'm outside. Chi, I want to go home," she sniffed.

          "Okay, I'll be out in a sec."

          Bulma waited, but Chichi didn't come out. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

          "Chi?"

          "Bulma, I'm sorry, but the teacher won't let me out of the class, but I called Goku, since he was already out of the classroom, he said he'll take you home."

          "Thanks, Chi. You're the best." Bulma smiled, despite her tears.

          She sank down onto the steps, flipping the small phone shut, waiting for Goku.

          In a couple minutes, the doors opened once again, and he stepped out.

          "Bulma, are you okay," he asked, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

          She nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just go."

          He walked with her to his car and they both got in.

She pulled down the visor and gazed at her disheveled reflection. Her eyes were red, and there were thick, black lines of mascara on her cheeks. She tried to clean herself up as much as she could.

She leaned back in the seat, and Goku spoke up.

          "What are your parents going to say when they find out you've skipped school," he asked.

          She shrugged, "My dad probably wouldn't like it, but he's at work, and my mom…well, I don't know, she'd probably understand."

          They pulled up to her house in a short time, and she carefully, exited the car.

          He walked around to help her up the steps.

          She was about to walk inside, but she turned back to him. "Goku, would you mind staying with me, just for a little while?"

          He smiled, "Sure."

          She opened the door and called to her mother, but found she wasn't home.

          She sat down on the couch, loosing herself in the soft cushions. Goku sat down beside her, placing an arm around her shoulders.

          "So…are you gonna tell me what happened?"

          She sighed, and began to relay the day's events. He was very understanding, and she was grateful for that.

          She was crying again as she told him, "He…he didn't want the baby!"

          Goku hugged her as she cried on his shoulder, soaking his shirt.

          Once her sobs subsided, she cracked a smile, glancing at the large, dark spot on his shirt.

          "Sorry," she mumbled.

          He shrugged, "It's okay."

          She wrapped her arms around him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

          "You're such a great guy, Goku. Chi's lucky to have you."

          He shrugged, "Yeah, well…I'm lucky to have her."

          Bulma glanced at her watch, "Well, you'd better get going, don't want to miss another class."

          "I don't care about class, Bulma…I care about you."

          She smiled, "Thanks, but…I think I'll be okay for now."

          He gave her one last, quick squeeze before standing and walking out the door.

          Bulma sighed and laid her head against the back of the couch, closing her eyes, just for a minute.

          When she awoke, the doorbell was ringing. She stretched her arms and yawned, before rising to answer it.

          She was surprised to find reporters, seemingly thousands of them, with video cameras, microphones, and flashing cameras.

          They all fought to jab their microphones in her face, all shouting different questions.

          "Bulma," one of them said, "Is it true that you're pregnant?"

          She knew she couldn't hold them off, so she decided to answer a few of their questions…just a few."

          She sighed, "Yes."

          That brought on a whole different line of questioning.

          "Who's the father?" was one of the most common.

          She thought about telling them, knowing it would make Vegeta's life hell, seeing how he hated reporters.

          "He…that is information that I do not wish to divulge." She replied, coolly.

          "Do you plan to keep the baby?" A woman asked.

          She contemplated that for a moment; the thought of **not** having the baby hadn't even crossed her mind before Vegeta had said something.

          She lifted her chin and said, "Yes."

          They heard a car drive up, and Bulma was relieved to see it was Chichi and 18.

          The two girls waded through the sea of microphones and cameras to the front door.

          Chichi cast Bulma a warning look before shouting out to the reporters, "I'm sorry, but that will be all for today, and with that, she closed the door.

          Chichi immediately turned her attention to Bulma, after locking the door, of course.

          "Bulma, what were you doing talking to those reporters? You shouldn't be stressed, it's not good for you."

          She rolled her eyes and yawned.

          "You should get some sleep, B," 18 said.

          Bulma nodded and ascended the stairs.

          When she woke up, her mother was back. She sat down at the kitchen table, and relayed the story of the day's events, for the second time.

          Her mother grasped her hand across the table. "He…he didn't want the baby?"

          Bulma nodded, "Yup. He said we're too young to be having kids, and that **we** had a future."

          "Well, Bulma, you do have a future," Chichi replied.

          Bulma shook her head, "That's not what he meant. He was talking about him. **He** has a future. That's what he meant."

          18 shook her head, "What an ass."

          "Yeah, really." Chichi said with disgust.

          Bulma was quiet for a long time.

          "I…I thought I loved him."

          Her mother shook her head, "I tried to tell you, Bulma, but you were just so intent on being with him…"

          She glanced at her mother, a look of confusion on her face. "You sound like the voice of experience."

          Her mother glanced out the window, "Well…I am."

          The three girls looked at her.

          Bulma squeezed her hand, "Mom…are you okay?"

          She nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek, "Yes, but…it's a story for another time."

          She stood, "I need to fix dinner."

          Chichi looked at Bulma, an amused expression on her face, "So Bulma…have the cravings started yet?"

          Bulma thought for a second before replying, "Umm…not really, though I wouldn't mind a piece of cake right now."

          18 and Chichi looked at each other.

          "Cake?" 18 asked skeptically.

          Bulma nodded, patting her stomach, "Yup. I'm eating for two, now."

          Chichi rolled her eyes, "What does that have to do with eating cake?"

          Bulma shrugged and smiled, "I don't know, but it sounded good at the time."

          They all giggled and Chichi looked at the clock.

          "Well, B, we'd better get going. Are you coming to school tomorrow?"

          "I don't know, I'm still thinking on that one."

          Chichi and 18 both hugged their friend before walking toward the door.

          "We'll come by tomorrow, okay, B?" 18 asked.

          "Sure. Bye guys!"

          They each bid her a goodbye and walked out the door.

**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!******

Well, what didja think? Good? Bad? Other? Well, review and let me know what you think. If you have any ideas, let me know! I'd love to hear from you guys! Until next time…buh bye!


	18. Chapter 18: Tornado

Hey everybody. I'm really really sorry about the lateness of this chapter, but I have just been SO busy, and I'm having a slight case of writers block. I need…inspiration, I need…a vision, I need…food. Lol. Well, on to the chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 18 – Tornado 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          "Chichi, I'm not **that** fat!"

          Bulma stood, her hands planted firmly on her hips, gaping at what seemed to her, a gigantic pair of jeans.

          Her mother had decided that it was time she went shopping for some maternity clothes, and Chichi had agreed to accompany her.

          "Well sorry, I didn't read the tag," Chichi replied defensively, placing the garment back on the rack. "And I never said you're fat."

          "Chichi, I feel like a whale!" Bulma complained, rubbing her stomach absently. She turned to her friend, a serious look on her face, "Chichi, don't **ever** get pregnant."

          "I'm not planning on it," Chichi replied with a smile.  "Now c'mon, 18 said she would meet us at McDonalds." (A/N: I don't own McDonalds. Don't sue!)

          Bulma reluctantly exited the store with Chichi and they made their way to meet 18.

          They found her sitting at a table and the two girls took a seat.

          "So, Bulma…you're coming to school tomorrow," 18 questioned, a burger in one hand and a Coke in the other. (A/N: I don't own Coke.)

          Bulma nodded, reaching for the drink, "Can I have some, please?"

          Chichi jumped in, snatching it away from her, "Now Bulma, you're not supposed to have caffeine," she scolded.

          Bulma groaned and lay her head on the table. Chichi had read every book on pregnancy she could find, making sure that Bulma didn't do anything she shouldn't. Bulma was beginning to feel like she had a second mother.

          "Are you sure you want to come back to school?" Chichi asked, " 'Cuz I really don't mind bringing you your homework."

          Bulma sighed, "I know, and I really do appreciate it, Chi, but…I can't run from all my problems. I need to confront them."

          "You mean **him**," 18 mumbled. That got her a smack from Chichi.

          Chichi sent her a glare before asking, "Are you done yet? We **do** have other places to go, you know."

          18 made a face at her and stuffed the rest of her burger into her mouth.

          "18 that is so gross!" Bulma exclaimed, wrinkling her nose.

          Chichi just rolled her eyes and stood up, "I swear, 18, sometimes you're **just** **like** a guy!"

          "Sometimes it's more fun to be just like a guy," 18 replied.

          The three girls hooked arms and walked out, giggling.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Bulma sat on the couch, flipping absently through the channels. Somehow she ended up watching the news.

          She leaned back into the soft cushions as they began to report the area football games.

          _"And the West City Wolverines took another huge victory thanks to their star player, Vegeta Ouji." _

          Bulma winced inwardly at his name, she really didn't want to hear how good he was doing without her.

          She watched as they showed a clip of the game. Goku got the ball, looked around and threw a perfect pass to Vegeta who almost walked for the touchdown.

          They then went to a post game interview of him. There was a normal looking female reporter jamming a microphone into his face.

          "…Bulma Briefs, your former girlfriend is pregnant. How has that affected your game?"

          He gave her a death glare before answering, "It hasn't."

          Bulma felt as if he had shoved a knife through her heart…again. Deep down, though she wouldn't admit it, even to herself, she had been hoping that she had done **something** to him. Maybe make him not be able to sleep at night, or something like that, but obviously he was fine. She didn't mean anything to him.

          She threw the remote at the television, wishing that he could really be there instead of just a reproduced picture.

          She wanted to scream. She wanted to throw a temper tantrum. She wanted to call him and tell him how much she hated him. She wanted to hug him. She wanted to kiss him. She wanted to hold him.

          She began to punch the pillow as the tears began to slide down her cheeks.

          "I hate you Vegeta! I hate you!" she cried.

          She heard the doorbell ring, but ignored it, forgetting that her parents had gone out to dinner.

          It rang again and she finally rose to answer it. She was **not** in a good mood.

          She threw open the door, "What?!"

          Brooke stood there, arms crossed, a smirk on her face. It looked to Bulma like a sorry imitation of the man she hated.

          "Don't do that," Bulma glared, "It reminds me of him."

          "That's the point," Brooke snapped.

          "What do you want?" Bulma questioned, trying desperately to keep her temper in check.

          "Well," Brooke straitened up, "…can I come in?"

          Bulma was temped to say no and slam the door but she decided against it.

          "Whatever," she said, stepping aside so the girl could enter.

          Brooke entered the house and followed Bulma to the living room where the two sat.

          "Now, what do you want," Bulma questioned again.

          Brooke leaned back and placed her hands behind her head.

          "Well, I've been watching the news lately and…well, I know how upset you must be with Vegeta. I mean, him not wanting the baby and everything must be—"

          "What's your point?" Bulma snapped.

          She could tell Brooke wanted to say something, but she just cleared her throat and continued, "Well, I had a plan…a way for you to get back at him. Something that would be so awful his own parents wouldn't want him."

          Bulma opened her mouth to say yes, but she stopped herself. She thought about it. Did she really want to do this to him?

          She hated him. He was so awful to her. He never said he loved her, or anything. He didn't give her flowers, or bring her chocolates. He never smiled.

          She wanted to say yes, but she couldn't help remembering that night.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_ "Vegeta, I'm ready," she breathed._

_ "Woman, are you sure you want to do this?" He panted between kisses._

_ She closed her eyes, "I think it's time. I—I…" He paused to look into her eyes._

_ "Don't hurt me," She whispered._

_ He nodded as he scooped her up in his arms, carried her into the bedroom, and carefully laid her down on the bed._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          She took a deep breath. Brooke was looking at her expectantly.

          "No," she said firmly. "I—I can't do this to him."

          Brooke was obviously surprised, this wasn't the answer she was expecting. 

          "Bulma, this is the opportunity of a lifetime. You and I…we can ruin Vegeta Ouji's life!"

          Bulma shook her head, "What's wrong with you? Why would you want to do that to him? What did he ever do to you?"

          Brooke stood up, glaring. "I was just trying to help you get back at him, but if you want to sit around and mope about how he doesn't want you for the rest of your life…go ahead."

          Brooke sniffed, turned on her heel and stalked out the door, making sure that it slammed behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Bulma shivered as she felt the house quake as the thunder boomed outside her window. Her parents had called, the restaurant manager had been watching the news in the kitchen and the local weather station had issued a tornado warning, so they all had to go to the basement.

          They had given Bulma explicit instructions to lock all the doors and windows and go to the basement, herself.

          She had just finished closing and locking the windows upstairs, and was making her way to the basement when she heard a knock on the door. She paused, then turned to open it.

          There, standing in the doorway was Val. Her clothes were completely soaked, her was wet and stringy, hanging into her face.

          She had her little brother by the hand, who was also as soaked as she was.

          "B—Bulma," she stammered.

          Bulma didn't even let her finish. She pulled the two inside and locked the door once they were safely inside.

          "We don't have time. There's a tornado warning. I was just on my way to the basement."

          She showed them the door to the basement and told them to go while she went to get some towels. They did as she told.

          She found a few clean towels and some blankets in the closet and she snatched them up, not caring to pick up the items she knocked over in the process.

          She carried the lump of linens down the stairs into the comfy room, heaving a sigh of relief that her father had finally decided to remodel the place like she had wanted.

          She handed Val a towel and wrapped the other around the small boy, hugging him tight and whispering soothing words to him.

          "Why don't we move over into this corner," Bulma suggested, carrying the small boy and setting him on a chair in the far corner of the room.

          She and Val each took a seat on chairs opposite him and Bulma decided to find out what had brought them to her house, especially in the middle of the night.

          "Val, what happened?" She questioned quietly.

          Val sighed, "My dad." She replied solemnly. "He came home drunk again, but…it was different this time. Like he had gone over the edge or something, and this was the only place I could think to go. I—I was scared," she admitted, hugging the towel closer.

          "I was scared, too."

          It was the first time the boy had spoke since he and his sister had shown up. Bulma glanced at him, the poor boy, he must've been terrified.

          She rose from her seat, picked him up, and sat him in her lap, hugging him and stroking his hair.

          He snuggled up close to her, listening to the steady beat of her heart.

          After a few minutes, he poked her stomach.

          "I don't remember you being this fat last time," He said with a frown.

          Bulma giggled, "I'm not fat, I'm pregnant."

          He looked confused for a minute before his face brightened.

          "Ooh, so that means I'm gonna be… " He paused, thinking of what his brother's child would become to him.

          "An uncle?"

          Bulma smiled, she hadn't thought of that. Well, Squid's brother's son would be his nephew.

          "Yeah, you will be an uncle," Bulma agreed.

          "That'll be fun! Then I can teach him how to play baseball, and we can go to the park together and stuff!"

          "What if it's a girl?" Val countered. "Then you'll have to play dolls with her, and play dress up, and teach her what guys not to date, and—"

          Squid wrinkled his nose, "I hope it's not a girl, I want it to be a boy."

          "What about you," Val asked Bulma. "What do **you** want, since it is your child?"

          Bulma paused for a moment, she hadn't really thought about that.

          "Well…I think I'll be content no matter what it is."

          Val nodded, "I can understand that."

          "I can't. Why would you want a girl? They're no fun!" Squid exclaimed.

          "You think that now…" Val replied with a smile.

          "Well, if the whole world was only boys, then pretty soon everyone would die," Bulma explained, "Because girls are the ones who have babies, but if the whole world were girls…"

          "I don't even want to think about that," Squid said, frowning.

          Just then, the phone rang. Bulma sat Squid in the chair as she rose to answer it.

          "Hello?"

          It was Vegeta, the last person she was expecting to call.

          "What do you want?" She glared.

          "Where are you," he demanded.

          "In my basement…with your siblings." She added.

          "Val and Squid? What are they—"

          "It doesn't matter. What do you want?" She asked again.

          "My sister and brother are at your house and it doesn't matter? I'm coming over there," He told her.

          "Whatever."

          She clicked the phone off and heaved a sigh of frustration. Why did he have to make her so mad all the time?

          "Who was that?" Val questioned.

          "Your brother," Bulma spat, rolling her eyes.

          "He wanted to make sure you were okay?"

          Bulma stopped. That made sense, he had called to make sure she was safe. He did care about her, even though he wouldn't' admit it, even to himself.

          "Yeah," she mumbled, sinking into a chair.

          She grabbed the remote and flipped on the news.

          The tornado warning was over…for now.

          They heard a knock on the door, then a squeak as it opened, then someone descending the stairs.

          "Woman?"

          "Vegeta, how did you get into my house?"

          "You gave me a key, where's—"

          "Veggie!"

          Squid jumped up from the chair and ran to his brother hugging him around his knees.

          Vegeta picked the small boy up, holding him in one arm and hugging Val with the other.

          "Aww, there's no room for me," Bulma smiled.

          "We can always make room," Val smiled.

          "We'd need room for two."

Bulma glanced at Vegeta and the two shared a lingering look before she sighed, "Well, I guess I'll go upstairs."

          She brushed past him and up the stairs to her room, collapsing onto her bed.

          "Why does he do this to me?" She questioned aloud.

          "Every time I think I'm finally over him he comes back and gives me butterflies in my stomach all over again. God I hate this."

          She picked up the phone and dialed Chichi's number, she really needed some support right now.

          Unfortunately, Chichi wasn't home.

          "Probably out with Goku," Bulma mumbled, placing the phone back into the cradle.

          She sat on the bed for a few moments, just thinking, until she heard a soft knock on her door.

          Squid pushed the door open and jumped on the bed beside her. "We're leaving, Vegeta's taking us to his house."

          Bulma gave him sort of a side ways hug. "I'll see you later, then, okay? Tell Val I said bye."

          "Bye!" Squid smiled before hopping off the bed and dashing out the door.

          Bulma sighed and lay back on her bed.

          "Isn't that uncomfortable?"

          She sat up with a sigh.

          "What do you want now?"

          "I want to talk to you about why my sister and brother were at **your** house, and I didn't know about it," he said lowly, leaning up against the doorframe.

          She rolled her eyes, "I don't exactly know why they were here. They just showed up, and I let them in."

          "You're lying."

          "I don't know why they came, Vegeta? What else do you want me to say?!" She stood up, waving her hands in the air.

          "I want you to tell me the truth."

          "I don't know!"

          He stalked over to her, grasping her by her forearms, shaking her slightly.

          "Tell me," he growled.

          She squirmed, trying to wriggle from his grasp.

          "Oww! Vegeta, you're hurting me!" She cried.

          He immediately loosened his hold, but didn't let go.

          "Okay, Val said…her dad came home drunk, and she was scared, so…she came here. Are you happy now?!"

          "Why didn't you tell me before," he demanded.

          "Val asked me not to," Bulma replied quietly.

          He looked into her eyes for a moment then spun around and left the room.

          She sank onto the bed, breathing heavily, she hated him to be that close.

          She could hear him saying something to Val and Squid before she heard the door close.

          She closed her eyes as the room started to spin. She should get some sleep.

          She layed back onto her pillows and drifted off to sleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

--gasp-- What is Vegeta going to do? Will Val be mad at Bulma for telling? And what is Brooke planning? Find out next time! Lol. Don't forget to review!


	19. Chapter 19: Confessions

Hey everybody, I am soooo soooo sorry it took me soo horribly long to get this chapter up, but I've been everywhere in this past couple weeks, and on top of that I've been suffering from a serious case of writer's block, so…hopefully it'll be okay.

_VeryShortMidget: __Thank you. You know, the tornado thing just kinda popped up, and I was like, why not? So, you know…thank you so much for the positive review, you're the best!_

_Shades of Crimson: __Lol. I think everybody should thank you, if I hadn't talked to you, this chapter would probably not be done. Lol. Even though we really didn't talk about anything in particular. Well…umm…yeah. _

Everybody, make sure to thank Shades of Crimson, cuz if it wasn't for her, you all would probably still be waiting for this chapter. Lol.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CHAPTER 19 – Confessions 

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta narrowed his eyes as he pressed his foot onto the accelerator of his brand new, black Ferrari 360 Modena.

He smirked as the engine roared to life, sending the vehicle speeding down the road.

He had no real destination, just enjoying the sights and sounds of the road in the darkness of night.

He glanced in the rearview mirror before making a U-turn, an idea popping into his head, seemingly out of nowhere.

He pulled into Bulma's driveway, shutting the engine off and climbing out of the car. He pushed the door shut and listened to it slam, not caring that he might wake some one up.

He stalked to the door and glanced at his watch; 12:03. He knocked loudly on the door and waited, but no one answered. He cursed under his breath, and walked back toward the car.

He climbed in and drove off, wondering to himself why he decided to stop by her house, of all places.

He arrived at his apartment, stepped inside, and locked the door. Instantly, two pairs of eyes gazed at him from behind the couch.

He needed to have a long talk with his siblings.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is bullshit."

Vegeta sniffed as Radditz exited the restroom with the small cup of yellowish liquid.

"This is gross, man. I can't believe we have to do this," he growled, taking the cup to the nurse. She smiled, scribbled some notes on a label, and stuck it on the cup.

"Next," she called, handing Vegeta a similar looking cup. He glanced at it, then went into the bathroom.

After a few minutes, he exited. Radditz was right; this was disgusting.

He handed his cup to the nurse then exited the office, feeling sick.

"And they just happened to pick today as the day for drug tests," he mumbled under his breath, pushing open the double doors, and walking onto the field.

His eyes wandered absently toward the small group of girls, settling on the single one with the beautiful aqua hair. He followed her every movement, watching as she instructed the rest of her squad, despite the presence the coach, who seemed to be relaxing on the sidelines.

He turned his attention back to the team, he had no more feelings for her; she meant nothing to him…right?

---------

Bulma sighed and plopped down on the bleachers, sweating profusely. She sighed, these last few months of her life had been eight months of pure hell.

Chichi came to sit next to her, "Bulma, you really shouldn't be working this hard. I'm calling your mom right now."

Bulma shook her head, "No, Chi, it's really okay. I—I'll be fine."

Chichi already had her phone to her ear. She had decided to put Mrs. Briefs in her speed dial a long time ago.

Bulma rolled her eyes, "Make sure to bring the rest of my homework?"

Chichi nodded and shoed her away.

Bulma sighed and walked, or what seemed to her to be waddling, into the building. She stopped at her locker to gather her books, then waited outside for her mother. This was not the first time this kind of thing had happened.

She began to tap her foot in irritation, what was taking her so long? She felt her cell phone vibrate and she dug it out of her purse, flipping it open.

"Hello?" She asked with more exuberance than she felt.

"Bulma, it's been a while."

Her eyes narrowed as she hissed into the phone, "Brooke, what the hell is with you? How many times do I have to tell you, I don't—"?

"Blah blah blah. I know. I just wanted to let you know that the plan is in motion. It's only a matter of time until Vegeta Ouji's life falls apart."

Bulma was skeptical, "Oh my god! Brooke what is your problem?!"

Bulma could almost feel Brooke's smile on the other end of the phone, "I would love to chat with you, but I have to go ruin Vegeta's life. See ya,"

She opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't beat the buzzing of the dial tone.

"She needs serious help," Bulma muttered, shoving her phone back into the depths of her purse.

She sighed, just as her mother pulled up. She stood up, grabbed her things, and climbed into the car.

"Bulma, I think it's time you stayed home. This school thing is taking a lot out of you," her mother suggested.

As much as Bulma hated to admit it, her mother was right. She shook her head and gazed out the window as she watched the landscape whiz by.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brooke smiled as she walked nonchalantly down the hallway, whistling a quite tune. She turned a corner and glanced over her shoulder before entering the dark room.

She crept over to the small rack holding all the test tubes, scanning the labels. She smiled as she found exactly what she was looking for.

"Aha," she whispered, pulling the two tubes out and laying them on the counter. She carefully peeled the labels off and switched them, making sure to be extra careful, so as no one would notice the change.

She smiled as she admired her work, "Perfect," she mused, then placed the tubes back into the holding rack.

She carefully crept out of the office undetected, and waltzed back down the hall. She smiled to herself; everything was going perfectly.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Alright Goku, let's make this happen," Radditz smirked as he slid his helmet over his head.

Goku nodded and smiled as they circled around the ref who was preparing to toss the coin. He glanced about, trying to see around all the other players.

"Hey, where's Vegeta?" He wondered aloud.

Radditz shrugged, "Who knows? He's been acting a little weird lately, though."

Krillin chuckled, "Weird? As opposed to…?"

Radditz nodded, "That's true. Vegeta's always been weird."

Suddenly, Vegeta appeared seemingly out of nowhere, obviously not in a good mood.

"Let's get this over with," he snarled, pushing through the crowd to the front.

They all circled around once more, and just as they were about to start, the coach started waving his hands, signaling them to stop.

He walked onto the field, obviously not happy. He walked straight to where Vegeta was standing, and whispered something in his ear.

Vegeta was furious. He threw his helmet on the ground and began to argue furiously with the coach.

After a few minutes he picked up his helmet and stormed off into the locker room.

A substitute was put onto the field, but everyone knew that without the star player there was no hope.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At halftime they were behind 48-28. Radditz was furious. He went around pounding the lockers and cursing under his breath.

The coach just stood, leaning up against a wall as his players beat themselves up. Finally, he had enough.

"Stop! Stop it!" He commanded.

Goku stood up, "Why can't you put Vegeta in? We need him!"

The coach shook his head, "I can't do that."

"Why the hell not?!" Radditz questioned.

"…I just can't."

He was amazingly calm and it was obviously bugging everyone.

"Just tell us!" Goku begged.

Finally he gave in. He was silent for a moment before he said, "Vegeta's been tested positive for steroids."

The whole room was silent as everyone stood gaping at the coach, trying not to believe what was inevitably true.

Coach sighed, "You don't need him, you only think you do. Now, I want you all to get out there and make this happen."

They all got up and began to exit the locker room.

Goku was at the end of the line, still in shock.

The coach stopped him before he exited.

"Goku, I want you to take Vegeta's position."

"B—but coach, I've never played quarterback in my life!" he argued, "I—I can't—"

"Goku, you can do anything. Now I want **you** to be quarterback, understand?"

Goku nodded and exited the room, shaking his head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The score was 55-49 with 14 seconds left in the 4th quarter. It was 4th down and the West City Wolverines were at their own 20-yard line.

Goku sighed deeply, "20 yards," he told himself, "20 yards and we're home free."

Everyone had been amazed at Goku's passing ability. He wasn't as good as Vegeta, of course, but he was good enough to get his team within one single touchdown of a win.

He ran over everything in his mind as he crouched behind the , 'Keep your eyes open, watch for the blitz, find the open man…'

He called the play and jogged back as the ball was hiked into his hands.

'_Keep your eyes open'_

He scanned the field, searching for a receiver.

11 seconds.

_'Watch for the blitz'_

He saw them coming and knew he had to get rid of the ball quick. He maneuvered around a couple of them but knew he couldn't keep it up.

7 seconds.

_'Find the open man.'_

He saw a short figure at the 7th yard line, waving, and threw the ball with all the accuracy he could muster just as he felt himself being thrown to the ground.

4 seconds.

He fell to the ground and waited, praying that Krillin could run as fast as he hoped he could.

There was a short pause before he heard the cheers and applause and he knew Krillin had made it.

He felt himself being pulled up and embraced by his teammates. They'd won! He'd won!

'So this is what Vegeta feels like,' Goku mused to himself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma was sitting in the living room watching TV. She'd found herself in this position a lot, lately.

She also found that she'd loved to see the outcomes of the football games, even if she had to see it after it happened.

"And there was a surprising twist to tonight's game as Vegeta Ouji was **not** present throughout the entire game," the anchorman smiled.

They showed a clip of the beginning of the game where Vegeta had thrown a temper tantrum and stormed off.

"But it was even more surprising when Goku Son had been put in as quarterback. Goku carried the team on his back for the win."

Bulma was completely speechless.

Not two seconds later the phone rang.

Bulma could guess who it was.

"Yes, Chichi, I saw it," she smiled.

"Aww, B! I'm so proud! Goku's a superstar!" Chichi laughed excitedly into the phone.

"I know!"

"We're gonna go out for pizza to celebrate, do you want to come?"

"Aww, I would love to, Chi, but I can't. Not tonight, I'm sorry. But tell him I said congratulations, okay?"

"Will do," Chichi promised before hanging up.

Bulma sat back on the couch, and closed her eyes, all of her thoughts swirling around in her mind until she fell asleep.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta stormed into his apartment and threw the door shut behind him, not particularly caring that he almost threw the door off it's hinges.

Squid came running out to greet him, but stopped dead in his tracks, seeing that his brother wasn't in a good mood.

Val came in behind him wearing an apron sprinkled with flour. She just stood for a moment, before saying quietly, "I made dinner."

"I'm not hungry," he snapped, storming into his room and slamming the door behind him.

Squid gave his sister a questioning look, "What's his problem?"

Val shrugged, "I don't know, but you need to get to bed."

He gave her a puppy dog look, but she didn't budge. She placed her hands on her small hips and gave him a mother look, "You, to bed, right now."

He frowned and stomped off to his bedroom.

Val shook her head; she'd leave the food out. She knew her brother would come storming through the kitchen sometime in the middle of the night searching for a midnight snack.

She put some foil over the food and went to get to bed herself.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning in her bed, trying to get in a comfortable position, which wasn't too easy, by the way, seeing how her stomach protruded so, making it impossible for her to lay on her stomach.

She sat up in the darkness, just listening to the sounds of the night; the wind blowing softly outside, the soft chirping of the crickets, the sound of a car or two passing every so often.

She absently laid her hand on her stomach and felt the baby kick.

"It's a boy," she mused to herself, "It's definitely a boy."

She paused for a moment, wondering how she could possibly determine the sex of her child already. She was only 17, this was her first child, how could she be so sure?

She thought back to a previous conversation she'd had with her mother, when she'd asked her the exact same question.

Her mother's answer had been so completely simple, yet bafflingly complex.

"I just knew."

What was that supposed to mean? She just knew what? How did she just know? Did her father just know, too?

She was startled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the phone. She jumped at the intrusion, and finally picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Ms. Briefs, did you have any idea that Vegeta was taking steroids when you were dating him?"

"What?"

"Did you ever confront him about it?"

"Wait, confront him about what?" She was thoroughly confused. She had no idea what this guy was talking about.

"I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

She glanced at the clock, "Umm, sir, it's 2:00 in the morning. Why would this be a good time?"

"I'm sorry, I'll call back later—"

"How 'bout you just don't call back at all?" She snapped before hanging up.

These reporters got on her nerves sometimes. No, they got on her nerves all the time. Calling at the most inopportune times and bombarding her with questions that she had no idea about.

_What was he even talking about_, she thought to herself, _something about Vegeta and steroids? _

Her mind wasn't functioning like it should. She was usually asleep at this time of night. She needed to talk to somebody.

As if reading her thoughts, her mother entered her room, clad only in her silk bathrobe, a sleepy look in her eyes.

"Bulma, honey? I heard you talking, why aren't you asleep?"

"I couldn't sleep."

Her mother climbed onto the bed next to her and embraced her in a motherly hug, stroking her hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Bulma smiled, "I just scared myself, that's all."

"Well how did you scare yourself, honey?"

Bulma looked up at her mother, "You're probably going to laugh, but…I know it's a boy."

She was wrong, though. Her mother didn't laugh at all. She was quite for a long while before saying quietly, "You remind me of myself, so much."

Bulma was puzzled, "You got pregnant with me when you were a teen?"

"Well," her mother looked away, "…not with you."

She was completely clueless, now.

"What do you mean?"

Her mother sighed; she knew this day would come eventually.

"When I was sixteen, I…made some bad choices and ended up pregnant. At first I thought it would be wonderful, I would have a child that I could dress up, and take care of, I thought everything would be great."

She paused for a moment before continuing, "But then I realized what a job it is to raise a child, and I didn't know if I could handle it.

"I thought about abortion, but by that time it was too late, I was too far along to abort the baby. So I went through with it, and gave my baby up for adoption. It was a boy."

She sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. "I think about him every day; what he looks like, how tall he is, if he's having girl trouble…

"I've thought about my decision at least a million times, I wonder if I made the right choice, and every time I believe that I did, but…I keep wondering if I ever see him if he'll hate me for what I did."

Bulma didn't know what to say, so she didn't say anything. She just hugged her mother closer and they cried together.

"I think you made the right choice. If I were in your situation I would do the same thing," Bulma smiled through her tears.

"But you are in my situation."

"But I have other people who I know will support me, whatever my decision is."

Her mother smiled and embraced her once again.

"Plus," Bulma whispered, "I know a woman who would love to spend time with her grandson."

They both laughed and Mrs. Briefs sighed deeply. "You need to get to sleep," she said.

Bulma nodded, "You too."

Her mother planted a kiss on her forehead and bid her goodnight as she exited the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter 19! sigh you people do NOT know how long it took me to write this chapter! OMG! I think I'm gonna die! Lol. I thought the chapter was pretty boring, but I'm still having some writer's block, so yeah. Don't forget to review!


	20. Chapter 20: Mixed Emotions

I know! I know! It's been forever, but I have a good excuse this time! Any guesses? ...my birthday, duh! Lol. Yup, I'm...uh...15 now...I think. Lol. Well, on with the chappie, sorry for the wait!

Hey, I just realized...it's the big chapter 2-0! Yay! --party-- lol. Okay, I'm really gonna stop talking now...

...Really...

...I'm sooo serious.

...okay for real this time.

...Alright! Alright! I'm going!

Chapter 20 - Mixed Emotions

A light drizzle was falling outside the big house, which was the only reason the front lawn wasn't covered with reporters. It had only been about a week since it had been discovered that Vegeta Ouji was -- supposedly -- a druggie, and it was still on the news every night, day, and afternoon.

Being that Bulma was his previous girlfriend, the reporters had come after her with a vigor, not willing to take no for an answer.

She couldn't understand why they didn't just drop it and realize that she wouldn't talk to them. Even if she _did_ talk to them, what would she say? She didn't know? She tried to help him? Yeah right, that would be like throwing gasoline onto a fire.

She collapsed onto the couch, it seemed that it had become her favorite spot. She would sit, snuggle into the cushions and watch the television.

She couldn't stop thinking about what her mother had said. She had a kid out there somewhere who had never known his mother. She wasn't an only child.

She shuddered, trying to imagine having to live with that realization... that would have killer her by now.

She shook her head and absently flipped on the T.V. thinking about the look on her mother's face if she ever saw him again...

Vegeta flipped on the television in his basement, a.k.a. his training room, and sat on a black leather couch as he began to wrap the white tape around his hands. Everything was pissing him off and he needed to release some anger.

He ripped the tape with his teeth and stood up, facing the hanging red bag, readying himself, as if at any moment it would strike him.

_'...And in other news, Vegeta Ouji--'_

He cringed slightly hearing his name, knowing what would be coming next. He had been on the news constantly for about a week, and though normally, he would've been delighted to be so popular, all of a sudden, it put him on edge.

_'...after taking a drug test, was found to be on steroids. Coach Brunson, the head coach for the West City Wolverines, immediately excused him from the team, and put wide receiver, Goku Son as quarterback.'_

Vegeta growled and threw his fist into the bag, the image of Kakkarot and his stupid smile, holding the ball like some kind of trophy. That should've been him, damnit! He was the star! He should've led the team to victory, but no! He was sitting on the sidelines, watching as his team carried on without him.

_'...Coaches Jeff Fisher from the Tennessee Titans, Andy Reid, for the Philadelphia Eagles, Mike, Shanahan, from the Denver Broncos, Mike Sherman, with the Green Bay Pacers, and Mike Holmgren, with the Seattle Seahawks, who all offered Mr. Ouji a spot on their teams, have now told GEN News that they can no longer hold those spots open for him.'_

Vegeta glared at the bag as it swung back and forth, and began kicking it as well as throwing punches. He remembered the first letter he'd received, only a few days after the news had gotten out about his...'drug problem'. A lot of beating around the bush and fancy words, but basically they said they didn't have room for a...'druggie'.

After hours of contemplating his predicament, he could stand it no longer. He pulled on some black jeans and a black hoodie, and headed outside, he had way too much on his mind.

He started down the street, with no intention of actually going anywhere, he just wanted to walk and think. Two police officers had arrived at his apartment the previous day to retrieve Val and Squid. He knew his father had called them, though it really wasn't necessary. As if he didn't have enough to worry about.

He shoved his hands into his pockets as he ambled down the street, his hood pulled low over his eyes; he didn't want anyone to recognize him... not anymore.

After he had gone a ways he heard the low rumble of thunder. He quickened his pace and began to look for shelter, not wanting to get rained on.

He glanced ahead and spotted a bus pulling into the bus stop just as he felt small drops of rain falling like teardrops.

He climbed onto the bus, threw some coins into the container and took a seat near the back, across from a very distressed looking young man.

He was leaning back in his seat, his eyes shut tightly, as if trying to block out some horrible image.

His hair was a dirty blonde, and looked like it needed to be combed. There was a light stubble dotting his chin and upper lip; he obviously hadn't shaved in a while.

Judging by the look on his face, he was obviously distressed about something.

Vegeta sniffed and started to turn away, but couldn't help glancing at him once more; this kid reminded him of someone...he just couldn't figure out who.

The young man opened his eyes, catching the teen off guard. His eyes were a bluish-gray, with specks of green.

He saw Vegeta looking at him and smiled, a quiet, reserved, friendly smile.

"Hi," he said quietly.

Vegeta nodded and started to turn away, not wanting to get into a conversation with this perplexing stranger, but he obviously didn't take the hint.

"Name's Austin," he said cheerfully, extending his hand. Vegeta grasped his hand firmly.

"Vegeta."

He waited for some sign of recognition to cross the other man's face, but saw nothing.

"Nice to meet you."

Vegeta glanced at him suspiciously, "...you've never heard of me?"

Austin shook his head, "No, why...should I?"

Vegeta shrugged, "That depends."

"On...?"

Vegeta turned to Austin, giving him a sharp look and after a moment shook his head, "It doesn't matter."

Austin gave him a weird look before shrugging his shoulders and leaning back in the seat once more.

"So...where 'ya goin'?"

Vegeta glanced sideways at him, this guy sure did ask a lot of questions. Why couldn't he just shut up and enjoy the ride in silence?

"I dunno, wherever the bus is going, I guess," Vegeta replied.

"That's cool..." his voice drifted off, as if he wanted to say something else, but wasn't sure if he should share it with this new acquaintance.

Before he could say any more, the bus pulled to a stop. Vegeta glanced out the window; he was walking distance from his apartment.

Without saying a word, he rose from his seat, but he stopped, realizing that right about now, this guy was just about his only friend.

He spun around and said quickly, "I uh...got some extra space, if you want to..."

(Nooo! Stop it! That's not what he meant! PERVS!!!)

Austin offered a friendly smile, "If you're sure...I wouldn't want to be any trouble."

Vegeta waved him off, "Whatever."

He began to walk down the aisle at an accelerated pace, wanting to get out of the vehicle before the driver closed the doors and moved on. It was getting late, and everyone would be anxious to get home at this time.

He caught a glimpse of Austin fumbling with his duffel bag, his coat, and what looked like a computer bag.

He gathered up his things and climbed off the bus into the midnight air. He followed this shadowy stranger across the street to what looked like a very luxurious apartment.

He waited outside as Vegeta unlocked the door and ushered him in and flipped on the light.

Austin gazed about in awe of the spacious, trendy apartment, not believing such a mysterious man would be so in style. He looked more like the kind of guy who would have a junky apartment, not caring about how it looked, but he was completely wrong.

"You can put your stuff in that room over there," Vegeta said, pointing to the room previously occupied by his two siblings.

"Okay, thanks."

Austin moved toward the room to unload his stuff.

Vegeta collapsed onto the couch, questioning to himself why he was being so friendly to the stranger; he would've laughed in the man's face a few months ago.

Maybe it was because he was lonely...

Wait a minute, lonely? Why would he be lonely? He didn't care about friends! Didn't need friends! Didn't _want_ friends! What reason did he have to be lonely?

He shook his head and leaned back into the leather cushions of the couch, closing his eyes.

"Hey, uhh...you got any food?"

"Check the kitchen," Vegeta replied, not bothering to move from his comfortable position.

"I did that already, there's pretty much nothing left."

"Here, order a couple pizzas, then," Vegeta said, tossing a couple bills at the man.

"Okay."

Vegeta listened to his retreating footsteps on the carpet. He heard his muffled voice on the phone with someone from the pizza place.

This guy, Austin, was so perplexing. He was so much like someone, but Vegeta couldn't--for the life of him--think of whom! It was driving him crazy!

Before he could think on the subject any more, he felt Austin sit next to him, "Pizza'll be here in a few."

Vegeta nodded and finally opened his eyes.

"Let's watch some T.V.," Austin suggested, snatching the remote and clicking on the television.

"Let's not!" Vegeta growled, seizing the remote and flipping it off.

"What's with you?" Austin questioned, suddenly having second thoughts about staying with this guy.

"I just don't feel like watching TV!"

"Fine." Austin put up his hands in surrender and rising from the couch.

He disappeared into another room, and Vegeta relaxed on the couch once more.

After about 20 minutes, the doorbell rang. Vegeta waited for Austin to answer it, but he sounded as if he was on his cell phone.

Vegeta finally rose to answer the door when whoever was bringing the pizza was obviously getting a little irritated.

He flung open the door to find a young guy, about his age, with short, brown hair and brown eyes holding the pizza box.

As he opened the door wider, he was surprised to see his girlfriend--er, ex-girlfriend--standing next to the guy, a smile on her face.

Immediately upon seeing him, her smile faded into a kind of a solemn look.

For a moment, the couple stood, just gazing at each other, neither knowing what to say.

Austin jogged up beside, Vegeta, smiling, completely clueless to the silent feud taking place.

"Hey, sorry, that was my girlfriend. So, how much...?"

He stopped speaking immediately, seeing as how no one seemed to notice his presence.

Vegeta finally spoke up, "What are you doing here?" he snapped harshly.

"I--I'm on break, but I decided to help David with his--"

"Wait, who is this? How do you two know each other?" David questioned.

"Didn't you know he was coming here?" Vegeta demanded, pointedly ignoring the young man.

"No! You think I would've come if I did?"

"Who is _she_?" Austin questioned, very curious to the identity of this **very** pregnant woman his new friend obviously knew. As he studied her face, he recognized something about her.

"Wait, Vegeta, who is _this_?!" She commanded, nodding toward Austin.

"I have no idea."

"Bull shit, Vegeta! Tell me who he is!" Her voice rose an octave and she was almost screaming at him by now.

"I told you I don't know him!"

"Well, why is he in your house? God, Vegeta, it's not that big a deal, just tell me who the hell he is!"

"I don't know him, damnit! Why won't you believe me?!"

"Oh my god, Vegeta, you are so impossible! See, you keep me out of everything! Everything but your damn bed!"

He was taken aback for a moment, not expecting her to say something so...so...true.

"...What the--"

"Don't play dumb with me, Vegeta! You know exactly what I'm talking about!"

She was fuming. Her face was flushed and she was breathing heavily. She glared at him and to her surprise, he laughed.

She couldn't believe it. He just stood there, laughing in her face.

It wasn't a humored laugh, as if someone had said something funny, it was a malicious laugh, a cruel, spiteful laugh.

"You're right."

"What?!" That wasn't what she expected him to say at all.

"I did keep you out of everything, because it's none of your--"

"Damn business," she finished for him, "I know. I've heard it a million and one times."

He chuckled cruelly, "You were just another fuck to me. Just one more girl I had to get in my bed to prove to everyone that I could."

Her eyes were welling up with water, but she wouldn't cry; couldn't cry. Not in front of him, not like this.

"I thought I changed you! I thought you were different!"

"You can't change me, woman..."

She gazed right into his eyes, squared her shoulders, and said, "Well, your **_son_** will never have to deal with his father, because he won't know he exists."

She pursed her lips, spun around, and walked out to the car.

Vegeta glared after her, then spun on his heel, walked to his bedroom, and slammed the door.

Austin and David shared a perplexed look, then shook their heads.

David handed Austin the box, and Austin, in return, gave him a few bills.

"That was scary," David said quietly.

"Very." Austin agreed.

Bulma sat in the car, her arms crossed, tears cascading down her cheeks like raindrops. She couldn't believe the things he had said to her! The nerve! Then again, she had said some pretty nasty things herself.

She waited, staring straight ahead as David climbed into the car, started the engine, and pulled out of the parking lot. A little while down the road, he finally turned to her.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She heaved a long, heavy sigh; this would take a while.

And so she began to tell him everything, about how she and Vegeta had first hooked up, about the bet, Brooke, and what she'd said about ruining his life. He'd already figured out that Vegeta was the father of her baby, since she was obviously **_very_** pregnant.

Bulma was only sniffing when she finished her tale, "I hate him. I hate him so much I love him. David, I'm so confused! I'm so hurt! I--I don't know what to do!"

David, seeing that she obviously needed some consoling, pulled the car over and cradled her broken form in his arms as she collapsed into another fit of sobs.

He felt so bad for her; she obviously wasn't in a condition to do anything. After consoling her, he decided to take her home.

Austin wasn't exactly sure what to do now, he was in quite a predicament. He'd just witnessed the biggest argument in history! There had to be a law about that somewhere! He decided to try Vegeta; he obviously needed to talk about it.

He slipped quietly to the door and knocked softly.

"What?!" he heard from the other side.

"C'mon, open the door...you know you want to talk about it!"

"Get the fuck away from me!"

Austin rolled his eyes, this wasn't going to get anywhere anytime soon.

"Vegeta, come on... at least tell me who she was."

"My ex-girlfriend."

"Obviously. I mean...who is she?"

He heard muffled sounds and--to his surprise--the door swung open.

"Fine, her name's Bulma Briefs. She's--"

"Briefs..." Austin mumbled under his breath.

"What?" Vegeta snapped, glaring at him. He asked about all this, and then he wants to interrupt?

"Nothing," Austin muttered. "Go ahead."

Vegeta eyed him warily before continuing, "Well, her father's just about the richest man on the planet, so..."

"You went with her for money?" Austin questioned. To him, Vegeta didn't seem like that kind of guy.

"No!"

"Right. Okay."

"Whatever. Well anyways, we fucked once, and then all of a sudden she tells me she's pregnant!"

Austin nodded knowingly, "So what did you do?"

"I told her I didn't want it!" He said, as if he would be completely senseless to believe there was any other alternative. "I don't have time for a kid! I've got my own life to live."

Austin thought about that for a while, then finally shook his head, "This is so crazy."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta questioned, folding his arms over his chest.

"That girl, Bulma Briefs? She's...my sister!"

Bulma sniffed as David pulled up to her driveway, and stopped the engine. He slid his hand around the back of her seat and looked into her eyes.

She smiled genuinely at him, "I really appreciate everything, David. You're such a great guy."

He smiled back, and she couldn't help thinking how cute he was, especially that cute little dimple on his left cheek.

She was only slightly surprised when he began to lean toward her, but she couldn't stop herself from leaning back. He gently caressed her face as his lips brushed lightly over hers.

He didn't try to force her into anything, just kissed her lightly then pulled back, stroking her cheek.

"If you ever need anything, Bulma. Don't think twice about calling me. I--I love you."

She tried not to look as shocked as she felt, no one had ever said that to her... not even Vegeta...**_especially_** not Vegeta.

"Don't say that," she smiled, "...you don't mean it."

"I do. You can't know how much I love you, Bulma."

She shook her head; he was so young. Everything was so easy for him, but he would learn soon enough.

"Thank you so much, David," she said hurriedly, trying to get out before things got out of hand. She didn't like the way they were heading.

"Sure. I lo--"

She climbed out and slammed the door before he could finish his sentence, not wanting to hear him say those words to her again. She couldn't take it, not now.

She walked up to the door and entered the house quickly and closed the door, leaning against it heavily.

"Something wrong, hun?"

She was startled out of her thoughts as she heard her father's voice.

"Oh, no...nothing's wrong. I'm fine, really." She stood up and smoothed down her hair. "Yeah, I think I'll go to bed." She began to ascend the stairs, but paused when her father began to speak.

"Honey, there are some things we need to talk about..." he began, holding a steaming mug of coffee.

"Not now, daddy. Maybe tomorrow. I'm really tired."

He nodded and carried his coffee into the living room to watch some late night T.V."

"This is great," Bulma mumbled, "Just peachy."

OMG! David kissed Bulma?! What was he thinking?! What was **_she_** thinking?! And what's up with this Austin guy? Who is he?! I'm confused, myself. Guess we'll all hafta wait till the next chapter to find out!

**_And I want to say congratulations to ShadesOfCrimson for being the 100th reviewer! Thank you all soo much! I love you guys!_**


	21. Chapter 21: Leaving

Hey everybody! I can't believe how many reviews I got for chapter 20! I had no idea?! I can't take it! --cries--

Okay, so yeah. I think I'll take this time to thank all the little people?(and the not so little people).

_PossesedRoguey: Hola! Lol. Just peachy?I don't even know where that came from. But I have a question? how come it's always peachy? Why can't it be just strawberry-y, or just orange-y, or just apple-y? Lol. Thanks for the great review._

_Shades of Crimson: What can I say but sorry for taking such a long time? Lol. You're the best. Really. What would I do without you?? Lol. And by the way, David's not really thinking he's in love with her after one kiss, he's just?immature, and he thinks?I don't know, it's hard to explain, but yeah. Okay, I'll shut up and get on with the chapter now. For real this time._

_T2i2n2a: --sigh-- I don't know what to say. I don't exactly know when everybody will find out what Brooke did, (isn't she a b!tch? I know somebody like that.) but I guess you'll just have to keep reading to find out!! Everybody keeps talking about how they don't like David! I mean c'mon give the kid a break!! _

_Dray: Hey, I haven't heard from you in a while, but I did receive your reviews for all the previous chapters. You are yet another person who has nothing but bad feelings for David. He's not too bad, and Bulma was partly to blame too! Lol. Thanks for the review, enjoy the chapter!_

_Priscilla-Chan: lol. Sorry for taking such a long time to update, I've been pretty busy especially with school work and everything (my geography teacher is being a b!tch and giving me loads of hmwk!), so?yeah. I know exactly what you mean (I love friends!) I'm still debating on whether or not Veggie and Bulma should get together in the end, but?we'll see. Thanks for the great review!_

_Nicole: Thank you so much! I really don't know what to say to such a wonderful review! I think I'm gonna cry again! --tear tear-- lol. Hope you like the chapter, and sorry for taking such a long time, my geography teacher was being a b!tch and giving me loads of homework, so?yeah._

_VeryShortMidget: Hey gurl, what's up? I'm glad you liked the chapter. I know, isn't Vegeta being a total ass??? I so feel for Bulma. Lol. I'm such a nerd. Hopefully things will get better! Enjoy the chapter, and thanks for the review!_

_Aoi Megami: Hey! Haven't heard from you in a while. Thank you for taking the time to review. Lol. Don't worry about the very very late review. Lol. Jk. Hope you like the chapter. Just so you guys know, I'm having some issues with FFN, and the document manager, and quick edit, so...just bear with me. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 21 - Leaving

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was 8:00 PM. Bulma sat in the living room, in her usual spot perched on the couch, the remote in her hand, her eyes glued to the television screen in front of her. To anyone passing by, it would've appeared that she was actually paying attention to the 10:00 news at 6, but her mind was on a million other things.

For a few days, she had been able to think of nothing other than her ex-boyfriend and her 'visit'. She had cried for days on end, not bothering to come out of her room to eat or drink, barely getting any sleep.

Finally, she had decided that there was nothing she could do, and crying was doing her no good.

For some reason, though, she couldn't shake the image of that man from her mind. Vegeta had to know who he was, he only said he didn't to make her upset, which he, by the way, succeeded in doing.

But there was something about him she couldn't quite put her finger on it, though. She just felt like she recognized him. The image of his face, his posture, the perplexed look on his face, the faint scent of his cologne, it was burned into her mind, and yet?she didn't know why.

She heaved a heavy sigh as she finally flipped the television off. She started to pick up the phone to call Chichi but then she remembered, there was a game tonight, she was at the school.

Bulma suddenly felt completely and utterly alone, as if there was no one in the world that cared if she lived or died?no one. _But_ she thought to herself _who would want to care for me? I'm pathetic. Look at me!_

Her moment of self-pity was cut short as her mother entered the room, plopping down into the loveseat. By the look on her face, she didn't realize that the room was already occupied. Her face was pale, and she was breathing hard, and Bulma was afraid she'd heard some bad news.

"Mom?" She said finally.

Her mother looked up with a start, and then released what sounded to Bulma like a horribly high-pitched, forced laugh. "Oh, honey, I didn't know you were in here."

"What's wrong?"

She shook her head and turned toward the window as a tear silently slid down her cheek. She squeezed her eyes shut and began to cry.

Bulma stole silently to her side and took her hand. "Mom? Is everything okay? What happened?"

She opened her eyes and gazed into her daughter's own, blue ones, clouded with worry.

"I--I got a call?"

A questioning expression flashed across Bulma's face as she wanted to ask twenty questions at once, but she realized that this was obviously hard for her mother, so she squeezed her hand gently and waited for her to continue.

"?from my son."

"You mean?the one you gave up?"

Mrs. Briefs nodded and the tears began to fall once more. Bulma slid into the seat next to her and hugged her mother as she felt the tears coming to her own eyes at the thought of this big brother she never knew.

Once the tears had subsided Mrs. Briefs spoke up once again, "He's coming..."

Bulma didn't say anything for a long while before she asked quietly, "Does dad know?"

Her mother shook her head, "He knows about Austin, yes, but he doesn't know he's coming tomorrow."

Bulma nodded silently.

"He'll be here at 10."

"Tonight?"

"Yes."

Bulma suddenly jumped up, or as much so as her bloated stomach would allow.

"You're serious?" She questioned, not really expecting an answer. "Oh my gosh! There's so much to do! I'll call Maria right away so she can come right now," Bulma promised as she left the room.

"Bulma, dear, we don't need the maid?"

"Yes we do! The house is a mess!" Came her daughter's reply from somewhere in the kitchen.

Mrs. Briefs rolled her eyes and glanced around, "I guess that's all how you look at it." She mumbled, pulling herself up from the comfort of the cushions, the thoughts of meeting her long lost child tumbling over themselves in her mind.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Austin glanced at his reflection in the mirror. After a good shower, a nice pair of clothes, and a shave, he actually began to look like himself again. He wasn't exactly sure what would happen once he got to the house, which he heard--from Vegeta--was outrageously huge.

As he gazed at his reflection in the mirror, he wondered if his clothes were right. Too casual? Too formal? He couldn't tell.

His thoughts drifted back to Bill and Sarah, the only parents he had known for 19 of his 20 years. They were some of the best people in the world in his eyes, and he loved them with all of his heart, but he felt drawn?called to find his birth mother. He didn't see these people as Mom and Dad anymore, but as Bill and Sarah.

He took a deep breath and released it slowly.

"Okay, Austin?you can do this. Just get in the car and--" He turned to find Vegeta leaning against the door, giving him a weird look. He raised an eyebrow at his new houseguest having a conversation with himself, but didn't say a word.

He gave him one of his 'whatever' looks and walked away.

Austin shrugged and stalked out of the bathroom, picking up the duffel bag he had set by the door.

"Thanks for everything, Vegeta," he called as he opened the front door. He heard him mumble a reply, but couldn't quite make it out as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

He took another deep breath as he stalked across the parking lot to the waiting limo. He was not quite able to believe his eyes as the door opened and out stepped his sister--er, half sister, Bulma Briefs.

She stopped short, immediately recognizing him from a couple days before, as she finally pieced together the puzzle.

"Austin?" She asked.

He nodded and began to walk toward her. She threw her arms around him and hugged him as close as her swollen stomach would allow as the tears began to flow.

"It's like a dream come true!" She exclaimed, "I always wanted a big brother."

He was too stunned to speak. She finally released him and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Okay, I guess I can stop blubbering, now. C'mon, let's go."

He helped her inside and sat across from her as the limousine pulled away.

They exchanged questions as they made the journey, and by the time they pulled up to the large iron gates, Bulma felt as if she had known this brother for her whole life.

She saw his eyes widen as he beheld the sight of the gigantic house. She looked at it and couldn't imagine feeling the magic she saw in his eyes. The large house was somewhat of a bore to her, seeing as she had lived in it all her life.

They pulled up in front of the building and stepped out. Bulma slipped her hand into Austin's and gave it a reassuring squeeze as they ascended the front steps. She smiled to herself, imagining the teary reunion as she pushed open the door and they both stepped inside.

"Mom? We're home," she called as her smile widened, seeing Austin begin to fidget.

"C'mon," she said, puling him toward the living room where she--after discussing it with her mother--had decided that Austin should meet his mother for the first time.

"Right in here," she said, motioning toward the room where her mother was waiting. "Good luck."

She gave him a light shove and ascended the stairs to her room, wanting to give the two some privacy. She couldn't even imagine the look on her mother's face as she embraced her son, her precious son.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the next few months passed, Austin became a permanent part of the Briefs family. The media was all over it for a few weeks, as was expected, but once that subsided, things became pretty much a routine for the now four members of the Briefs family.

Vegeta eventually convinced someone to let him take another drug test, which he passed and was reluctantly let back onto the West City Wolverines Football Team, but it wasn't the same. The attention and media had all shifted to Goku now. Vegeta was no longer the star player; it was all about Goku now.

Goku was the one receiving scholarships to numerous NFL teams, and all Vegeta received was junk mail. He couldn't stand it, but there was nothing he could do about it.

Bulma finally went into labor the day of a major game for the West City Wolverines. Fourteen different news groups had gone to the field, and the coach had pulled Vegeta aside to let him know, and dismiss him if he wanted to go see her, but he just told them, "It's not my problem anymore," and continued playing.

The coach of the cheerleading squad had given them all permission to leave and go to the hospital to see Bulma. She was extremely happy to see them, but they all noticed the look of disappointment in her eyes when she saw they were the only ones there.

Austin, David, Mr. and Mrs. Briefs, and numerous other family members and friends had all come to the hospital to see the new addition to the Briefs family, and there were at least 30 people there to witness the birth of Trunks Briefs. They had all asked about his middle name, but Bulma only shook her head; his name was Trunks.

After a few hours more in the hospital, the doctor had allowed Bulma to be taken home, to recuperate there. Her family was extremely grateful, and Bulma had a slight suspicion that someone had offered the doctor some 'greens' to let her go early.

The house was full of relatives for at least a month after the birth of Bulma's son. There was a party every night and it was scarcely quiet in the large house.

Finally, after about 5 weeks, the Briefs were back down to 5--er, 6, really. David had been there every day, usually spending the nights with the Briefs, and Bulma was beginning to worry about him, he was still young, too young to understand?

Eventually, he asked her to marry him. She had thought about the idea, seriously considering it, but she kept coming to the same conclusion, she couldn't, she just couldn't?or maybe she just wouldn't. Either way, it wouldn't happen. She had explained it to him the best she could, but he ended up storming out of the room and slamming the door. He still hadn't come back.

She had thought about it for a long while after he left, but she realized that his childish attitude had shown how juvenile he really was. She had thought he had grown up a little during all of this, but obviously not.

Once her son was about 2 months old, she began to consider going back to school; she wanted to be there to graduate with the rest of her class, to show them that she could go through all this and still come out on top.

At first everyone had been against her, but they eventually realized that they couldn't hold her down, and that she would do what she thought was right, and they stopped trying to influence her decision.

She was pleasantly surprised to find the whole school standing in front of the school with balloons and confetti and a gigantic banner that said 'Welcome Back' upon her arrival on her 'first day'. She was so overwhelmed she had cried, right there in the parking lot of the school; she had no idea they cared so much.

She couldn't say that it wasn't hard starting over, it was so hard sometimes she just wanted to throw a tantrum, rip up all her papers, and spend the rest of her life being pampered, but she wouldn't?not after all she'd been through already. She had to prove it to herself, if not anyone else that she could do it. She couldn't give up.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bulma pushed open the double doors to the parking lot, descending the steps toward her car. She just wanted to go home and relax, but she didn't have time.

She glanced at her watch, she had to be home to feed trunks in 20 minutes, and after that she had some serious studying to do.

"Hey Bulma!"

She spun around to find two girls she had never met before jogging up to her.

"Hi," she smiled, clutching her books in one arm and trying to unlock her car with the other.

"Hey, we were wondering," one said, "if you would be willing to do an interview with the school newspaper."

"We think you're a great example and role model for some of the girls." The other said quickly.

Bulma was taken aback for a moment before she replied with an affirmative. "Sure, I'd love to. Just let me know when."

They thanked her and dashed off. It never ceased to amaze her how people would just come up to her and start talking with her as if they had known her for forever. Her story was everywhere; she'd even been on late night with David Letterman, and Jay Leno. They even did a TV special on her on 60 Minutes!

She finally managed to get the door unlocked and she placed her books on the back seat and closed the door behind her.

She stood up and closed the door and was about to climb in when she noticed someone walking?

She blinked, shook her head and looked again. Whoever it was--or wasn't--was gone.

She climbed into the car and started the engine, willing herself to forget, but they looked familiar?

She backed out of her parking place and drove off, shaking her head and trying to concentrate on what she had to do. She couldn't be concerned with other people and their problems.

She rolled down her window, feeling the wind running through her hair. She reached down and flipped on the radio.

Don't leave me in all this pain  
Don't leave me out in the rain  
Come back and bring back my smile  
Come and take these tears away  
I need your arms to hold me now  
The night are so unkind  
Bring back those nights when I held you beside me  
  
Un-break my heart  
Say you'll love me again  
Undo this hurt you caused  
When you walked out the door  
And walked out of my life  
Un-cry these tears  
I cried so many nights  
Un-break my heart  
My heart

She gave the radio a weird look; she hadn't heard that song in forever. Why would they choose now to play it? She shook her head and turned to another station.

They say there ain't no remedies for the way I feel  
They say you ain't no good for me cuz you ain't for real  
But they don't see the little things  
The things that touch my heart  
The way I feel when I'm inside your arms  
  
And I love you  
As in more than anything  
And I love you  
Even when my heart's in pain  
And I love you  
Is there any other way  
I'm gon' love you 'till my dying day

"Okay, this is weird," she mumbled, popping in a CD. She didn't have time for this, Trunks was waiting for her at home.

_Maybe I don't wanna know the reason why  
But lately you don't talk to me  
And baby I can't see me in your eyes  
  
I hold you near but you're so far away  
And it's losing you I can't believe  
To watch you leave and let this feeling die_

_You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive  
And tomorrow if I am here without your love you know I can't survive  
Only my love can raise you high above it all_

She couldn't believe this! This couldn't be happening! She had listened to this CD millions of times and this song never made her feel this way?ever! She wanted to change it, but she couldn't bring herself to do it, so she didn't.

_Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love_

_Don't throw it all away _

_We can take the darkness and make it full of light  
Let your love flow back to me  
How can you leave and let this feeling die  
  
This happy room will be a lonely place when you are gone  
And I won't even have your shoulders for the crying on  
No other man's love could be as true, I'm beggin' you_

She gripped the steering wheel as the tears began to fill her eyes. Why was it that every time she tried to forget about him, something happened? she couldn't get him out of her head! She hated this feeling that always came over her?

_You alone are the living thing that keeps me alive  
And tomorrow if I am here without you love you know I can't survive  
Only my love can raise you high above it all  
  
(So high...above it all)  
Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love  
(So high...above it all)  
Don't throw it all away our love (our love)  
Don't throw it all away our love_

"Our love?" she whispered as a single tear plunged down her cheek. No, it couldn't be love. It was never love. Lust, maybe, deception, maybe, but not love.

She finally pulled the car over and began to pound the steering wheel as the tears flowed freely down her cheeks, she couldn't take this!

"I hate you, Vegeta! I hate you!" she screamed. "I love you so much I hate you! You hurt me and all I can do is love you!"

She pulled open the door and stepped out, plopping down on the side of the road, leaning her back up against the car. She pulled her knees up to her chest and lay her head down, sobbing quietly.

After about 30 minutes, she heard her cell phone ringing in her car. Slowly, she rose and climbed back into the drivers seat, leaning her head back against the seat.

Finally, she picked up the phone.

It was her mom, wondering where she was.

"I'm on my way," Bulma promised.

"Oh no, honey, that's alright. We were all about to go to a movie, but if you're busy, then that's fine, we'll just go without you.

Bulma sighed, "You'd better go without me, because I really don't think I'll make it home in time."

"Okay, honey. We're leaving now. Trunks is taking a nap, so he should be fine for a while. Love you!"

"Love you too, mom," she said, before flipping the phone shut. She took a deep breath, and finally turned the key.

She drove home in complete silence as she thought about everything.

Before she knew it, she was pulling up to the house. In her emotional state, she didn't even notice the other car in the driveway. She quietly let herself in, trying not to wake her sleeping son, but no avail. As soon as she opened the door, she heard him crying.

"Aww, I'm coming, sweetheart," she called, tossing her keys on the table and rushing to Trunks' room.

She hurried into the room, and saw him standing there, holding the wailing infant in a very unusual fashion.

She stood there in shock for a moment before her son's cries snapped her out of her trance.

"Vegeta, what did you do?" she snapped.

"Here, woman, make him stop!"

She took the boy from him and stalked over to the rocking chair in the corner. She began to rock back and forth, whispering soothing words to her son.

He finally ceased his howling and fell asleep and she glared at Vegeta as she rose to put him back in the crib.

"Vegeta, what are you doing here?" she questioned, placing her hands on her hips.

"Your mother called me."

"For what reason?"

"To watch the kid."

She gazed at him for a moment, then took a deep breath, as she was preparing to make some long speech about 'them'.

"Vegeta--"

"Don't," he cut her off.

"?Oh."

She stood for a moment before whirling about and stalking out of the room. He followed close behind.

"Well, I'm here now, so, you can leave," she said over her shoulder as she descended the stairs.

"No."

She spun around to face him, "What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not leaving," he stated, walking around her as he started down the stairs once more.

"Vegeta, really, you can go."

"I'm not leaving, woman," he said once again, starting for the kitchen.

She sighed, this was not working out like she had planned.

She stalked into the kitchen and found him roaming through her cupboards obviously looking for something to eat.

"What are you doing?"

"What's it look like?" he snapped.

She closed her eyes and counted to ten very slowly, taking a deep breath, "Vegeta?please leave."

He turned around and smirked as he started toward her.

"Why?"

"Because--" her breath caught in her throat as he stopped right in front of her, too close for her comfort, "it--it makes me uncomfortable," she stuttered finally.

He chuckled and stepped back as she glared angrily at him.

"Vegeta, please!" She was begging now, she couldn't take this much longer. "I--I don't _want_ you here!"

He stiffened visibly and turned back to her slowly.

"Fine."

He glared at her as he passed, walking out to the front, stopping short in front of the door.

"Oh, by the way, I'm leaving," he stated as he flung the door open.

"What? What are you talking about? Where are you going?" She questioned frantically. Yeah, she couldn't stand him, and she basically kicked him out of her house, but?he was the father of her child! He couldn't leave!

"I don't know, but I'm getting out of here. I'll be leaving in two days."

He stalked out and she ran to the door.

"So soon?" She called.

"You shouldn't have a problem with that." He snapped, pulling out his keys and unlocking his car.

"Well?I'll stop by tomorrow," she said quickly.

"Whatever," he mumbled, climbing in the car and driving off.

She sighed as she watched the small, black car turn the corner. "What did I do now?" She questioned herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awww?just when ya thought they were gonna get back together, Bulma had to ruin it! Grr! Don't cha hate that? Where do you think Vegeta is going? Will he ever come back? Will Bulma stop him from going?! Find out next time! Hehe. Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	22. Chapter 22: Decisions

Hey everybody, sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but I was thinking...this could very well be the last chapter, ya know? Well, I was thinking a lot about how I want it to end, and IF I want it to end, if I should have a sequel and things like that, so...let me know what you think.

* * *

**Chapter 22 - Decisions**

* * *

---

_I'm thinking of you_

_In my sleepless solitude tonight_

_---_

Bulma sat bolt upright in her bed as the thunder rumbled outside, shaking the house and rattling her windows. It was obviously the prelude of a thunderstorm.

A few beads of sweat dotted her forehead and she wiped them away with the back of her hand. Why couldn't she sleep?

She rose and slipped a robe about her shoulders and stalked quietly into her son's room. He was still asleep. She smiled slightly as she gazed down on his peaceful young face; she had never seen a more beautiful sight.

After tucking the blanket more snugly around his small form, and checking the monitor, she stole out of the room.

She removed her robe and draped it across the end of the bed and snuggled under the comforter, but still couldn't get to sleep. She flinched as the lightning lit up the sky once more.

"This is impossible!" She exclaimed finally, throwing the covers aside and slipping on her robe once more.

She threw open the door and stalked down the stairs to make herself a cup of coffee.

_---_

_If it's wrong to love you_

_Then my heart just won't let me be right_

_---_

She sighed as she sat at the kitchen table over the steaming cup. Something didn't feel right. It was almost like something, or someone, was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't understand what.

She downed the cup and decided to go for a drive, just to free her mind. She started to leave a note but she thought better of it; she would be back before anyone missed her.

She climbed into her car and started the engine, wincing, as the sound seemed to echo endlessly. She drove away quickly, just in case someone had awakened.

She drove down two streets and made a left at the next block, though she had no idea where she was going. She felt almost as if someone was guiding the car.

She rounded a corner just as the rain began to plummet from the bleak, swollen clouds. She turned on her wipers as the drops increased, smacking into her window with quiet tappingsounds.

---

'_Cuz I've drowned in you _

_And I won't pull through without you by my side_

_---_

She sighed and stopped at a red light, glancing at the car next to her. She felt like vomiting when she saw the laughing, teenage couple and their smiling faces, just happy to be with each other. She used to be like that.

She put the pedal to the metal when the light beamed emerald as she felt a wave of sickness roll over her at just seeing the young couple.

Suddenly, she knew her destination. She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand as she remembered. She was supposed to stop by Vegeta's this afternoon to say goodbye! She had completely forgotten!

She drove a bit faster, glancing at her watch, praying with all of her heart that she wasn't too late.

---

_I'd give my all to have_

_Just one more night with you_

_---_

She glanced at her watch again, suddenly anxious to get to him. How could she forget? She felt she had to see him before he left, though he probably wouldn't be too enthusiastic about seeing her at 12:17AM.

She finally turned into the parking lot and her heart sank as she took in the site. Two men were carrying numerous boxes into a large Uhaul truck.

She parked quickly and ran to his door, bursting into the room without even knocking.

Her eyes scanned the room frantically, searching for some sign that he was still there. A wave of relief flooded over her as she realized that he hadn't left yet.

_---_

_I'd risk my life to feel_

_Your body next to mine _

_---_

"Vegeta?" she called, roaming through the large apartment as if she herself lived there.

He appeared, seemingly out of nowhere and crossed his arms over his muscular chest, scowling at her.

"What do you want, woman?" he snapped harshly.

She was so glad to see his face that she thought she might throw her arms around him and beg him to stay right there, but her pride wouldn't let her do that.

"I--"she was suddenly at a loss for words, seeing him here, in his almost deserted apartment, having his things carried into a moving truck. There really wasn't anything she could do or say to make him change his mind; she knew that. But she had to try!

"I forgot to come over this afternoon...I'm sorry," she mumbled, gazing at the floor and pulling on her dripping locks.

---

'_Cuz I can't go on _

_Living in the memory of our song_

---

He took in her appearance almost with regret; this would probably be the last time he would see her.

She was soaked through and through. Clad only in a t-shirt and some baggy pajama pants, she looked more beautiful than ever. She glanced around, obviously not knowing what to say.

She looked up at him, and her eyes said everything. She loved him. She wanted him to stay. She needed him. His son needed him.

He turned away; he couldn't take this right now! He was leaving in...he glanced at his watch--four hours!

It wasn't that he _wanted_ to leave, but more like he _had_ to leave. He couldn't stay here, living like this for the rest of his life. He was a failure to everyone, including himself! He had to do something, go somewhere he could start over.

_---_

_I'd give my all _

_For your love tonight_

_---_

"Vegeta..." she felt the tears welling up in her eyes, but she couldn't cry, she wouldn't cry in front of him! She had to get this out before she burst into tears and dashed out the door.

She tried again. "Vegeta...I--don't go!"

There, she had said it. She glimpsed at him and rushed on.

"I need you--well...we need you! Trunks and I. We...we love you."

She saw some unfamiliar emotion fleet across his features for a moment, but then it was gone; replaced by that cold, menacing look, and those steel dark eyes that bore into her very soul.

She thought she really would cry when she saw the malicious look on his face. He was chuckling! How could he?! She had offered him her heart, and all he did was stomp on it, crush it, and return it to her, cracked and broken.

_---_

_Baby can you feel me_

_Imagining I'm looking in your eyes?_

_---_

"Well...I don't want you, either of you." He said, icily.

She shook her head in disbelief, backing away from him. "You don't mean that! Tell me you don't mean that!"

He only smirked and turned on his heel, disappearing into another room.

She stared after him for a moment before sinking to the floor in a heap. What had she done to deserve this?

It was there that she finally allowed the tears to fall. Her poor heart could only take so much. How could he do this to her? All she had ever done was love him! Love him and give him a son that loved him!

_'And reject him.'_

The realization hit her like a slap in the face. She had rejected him only two days before and this was his answer; this was her punishment. He was giving her a taste of her own medicine; trying to show her how she had really hurt him.

---

_I can see you clearly_

_Vividly emblazoned in my mind_

_---_

He sat down on the bed and placed his head in his hands. What had he done? How could he have been so cruel to her, when all she had tried to do was to convince him that he was loved and needed?

He felt as if someone had punched him in the stomach, taking his breath away. No one had ever said those words to him...ever. Those words he had been longing to hear his entire life. He had never been really loved. Cared for, yes. But other than that, there was nothing. And when someone had finally said those precious words to him, all he could do was laugh in her face and turn her away. Damn his pride!He heard her sobs from his spot on the bed, and it broke his heart. He wanted to reach out to her. To hold her in his arms and tell her everything would be all right, but no, he was in here, mulling over the fact that he had turned her down.He had to do something! He rose from the bed and threw the door open before he could stop himself. He couldn't do this to himself.He had thought about this woman since the day he had first laid eyes on her. And when his son was born, he couldn't even explain his feelings at knowing that he had a child. A living, breathing, screaming, child; his own flesh and blood, but she had broken his heart in two on that night. He couldn't bear the thought of never seeing his son.But now... he couldn't let himself walk away, as if she meant nothing to him, when he couldn't live, couldn't breathe without her.

  
­_--- _

  
And yet you're so far like a distant star

  
I'm wishing on tonight

  
---

He threw open the door as she glanced up. A thousand words froze on his tongue as he took in her appearance once more. He couldn't leave her like this.Finally, after what seemed like an eternity she spoke. "So...you're really leaving?"He gulped and shrugged, willing himself not to give her the answer he knew she couldn't bear to hear.  
She rose to her feet and looked him straight in the eyes, trying her best to be brave, though she hardly felt it.  
"Well...at least stop by before you go... Your son will want to see you one last time."He knew what she meant. _She_ wanted to see him one last time.He nodded and stared after her until she turned a corner and was hidden from his sight.He sighed and sank against the wall, placing his head in his hands once more. He couldn't take this! It was just too much.

  
_---_

  
_I'd give my all to have_

  
_Just one more night with you_  
  
_---_

She held her head up high as she stalked to her car, climbed in, and slammed the door behind her. She started the engine and drove off, promising herself she wouldn't cry, at least not until she got home.When she finally did make it home, she had gotten control of herself. She glanced at the car clock.12:56She sighed and unlocked the door, trying to sneak in quietly, but someone was already up, in the kitchen.She took off her soaked robe, just now realizing that she hadn't bothered to put any clothes on before she had exited the house.She started to go upstairs, but she stopped when she heard Austin's voice."B? Is that you?"She sighed and trudged into the kitchen. "Yeah, it's me."

  
_---_

  
'_Cuz I can't go on _

__

  
_Living in the memory of our song_

  
_---_

"Where were you? You're soaked."She nodded and sank into a chair, propping her elbow on the table and placing her chin in her hand.

  
"So...do you want to talk about it?"

She sighed and told him everything, from the beginning, to the bet, to Yamcha, to Brooke, to Val and Squid, to Trunks, and everything else.He had gotten a funny look on his face when she mentioned Brooke, but he hadn't said anything.

  
Once she had finished, he sat quiet for a moment before asking, "So...what are you going to do?"

"What do you mean what am I going to do?" she shot back.

He shook his head, "Nevermind."She sighed, "I just hope...I don't want him to leave, Austin. I--I really do love him.""He loves you too."

  
_---_

  
_I'd give my all_

  
_For your love tonight_

  
_---_

She stared at him in shock. Could it be true?  
  
"H--how do you know?"He gave her one of those would-I-ever-lie-to-you looks, "I can tell."She was skeptical. "What do you mean you can tell?""It's hard to explain, I just...I know he does.""I hope you're right," she said quietly.

  
_---_

  
_I'd give my all to have_

  
_Just one more night with you_

  
_---_

She sighed and rose from her seat. "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now, and see if I can get a few hours of sleep."He nodded, "Goodnight."She mumbled a reply and ascended the stairs. Her clothes were dry now, but they smelled funny."Oh well," she said to herself as she paused by Trunks' room to make sure he was still asleep.When she was satisfied that he was all right, she went into her room, and was asleep before her head hit the pillow._

* * *

_

Austin sat at the table, holding his breath until he was positive his sister had gone to sleep. He let out a breath and pulled the picture out from under the table where he had been hiding it since she had come in.

Thank god she was too preoccupied on her own problems to ask him what _he_ was doing up at midnight sitting at the kitchen table. He glanced at the torn picture, the singed edges flaking off. He would find her, if it took him the rest of his life. He would find her!

* * *

Wow! What do you think is going on with Austin? Who is this girl that he has to find? And what about Vegeta? Will he stay, or will he go? What do _you_ guys think should happen, cuz I can't decide either way. Let me know what should happen with B/V. Should they get back together? Should he leave and there be a sequel? Let me know!! Chapter 23 will probably be the last chapter, and then there will most likely be an epilogue, so...yeah. Just warning you. Read and Review!! 


	23. Chapter 23: Reconciliation

* * *

Hey everybody. What's up? sigh this has been a VERY hectic week. I'm sure you all know how the end of the quarter is, very stressful, so...yeah, but hopefully, you'll forgive me and enjoy the chapter anyway!! Let me just tell you guys, Vegeta might be a little OOC this chapter, but I tried really hard, but...yeah.

I'd also like to thank all of the people who reviewed for Chapter 22. You guys are the best!!

_Ace-1990 - Lol. I know, don't you just want to knock some sense into them? lol. Glad you like the chapter. I'll really really really try to stop taking forever to update, lol. Umm...Ace story? I really don't know what that means, but...thanks!_

_Just someone_ - _Lol. scratches head I'm so confused. Do you want me to do a sequel or not? Lol. I probably won't do a sequel, but don't think this is the last chapter! There's still more to come!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!! lol. _

_t2i2n2a - Kinda impatient, huh? They should get together now! lol. Well, they...nevermind. You'll just have to read the chapter, but...I can't tell you about Austin and his mom! Ahhhhh! Lol. He's got some serious problems, though. I know somebody like that..._

_Dray - Lol. I know, don't you just love how I keep putting more questions? Isn't it great! I hate reading things that are suspenseful (if that's a word) but then I turn around and put suspense in my own story! It's a cruel world._

_Suicide-Greeting - raises eyebrow back_

_Kataan - lol. You've just got the whole story planned out, huh? Yeah, Austin does kinda seem deprived, but...you'll have to read the chapter to find out why!! insert evil laugh here lol. _

_Zicke - Thank you soo much. I really appreciate you reading my story and giving me your opinion. Hope you like the chapter!!_

_VeryShortMidget - Lol. Thanks. Everybody is saying it's your decision, decide, but i dont wanna decide! I want you guys to decide! lol. Well, i've decided not to do a sequel, so...yeah. Let me warn you, Vegeta might be a little OOC, this chapter, but, it really couldn't be helped. _

_Shades of Crimson - Thank you soo much! You have been so helpful to me all while I've been writing this fic. I don't know what I would do without you! lol. I'm so happy, I think I might cry! lol. Nah, i'm just kidding. Lol. Thanks again! _

_Nicole - Hey, what's up? Sorry about snapping at you on msn, I really didn't mean to, but I was just really stressed and stuff, and...yeah. But I'm sorry. Thank you for the review. I know it does take a while for me to update sometimes, and you guys probably get a little tired of it, but...yeah. Finally got another chapter up!! _

__

* * *

**Chapter 23 - Reconciliation**

* * *

Austin shivered, crossing his arms as he traversed the busy street. He glanced down at the address scrawled on the paper in his hand once more before walking up to the small, cozy looking house.

He took a deep breath and tapped the door with the brass knocker. He waited. Nothing.

He rang the doorbell and peered through the glass of the door. Still nothing.

He started to turn away, but stopped as he spied some movement through the window.

The door opened slowly to reveal a small, kind looking woman. She looked to be around 70 or 80 years old, and her skin was wrinkled as a raisin.

The woman squinted up at him, trying to study his face, though she obviously had bad eyesight.

Her eyes seemed to widen for a moment as she exclaimed, "Austin! Oh my! Is it really you?"

He nodded as his eyes filled with tears. "Yes, Grammy...it's me."

He leaned down to hug the old woman. It had been so long! He was in heaven as he entered the house. It couldn't get better than this.

* * *

Bulma sighed heavily as she yawned sleepily. She hadn't gotten much sleep last night.

She started for a moment when Trunks banged his spoon on his high chair, demanding more Apple Banana Baby Food.

"Hold your horses, would ya'?" she asked as she spooned the food into his mouth. "You eat like your dad," she mumbled.

It was true. Trunks had astounded everyone with his enormous appetite from day one. Even now, Bulma was buying baby food by the case instead of by the can.

"And baby food is expensive!" she thought aloud. "Can you pay for all this baby food?" she asked Trunks, motioning toward the three empty cans on the table.

He looked quizzically at her for a moment before giggling and cracking a toothless smile.

Bulma just shook her head and gave him another bite.

* * *

"Come sit down on the couch here, Austin," the woman said, motioning toward the couch.

He smiled and obeyed, remembering when he had torn up the upholstery on the love seat and Grammy and Poppy had just about had a cow.

He remembered the time when he had drawn on the wall. Poppy had made him scrub it off with a bar of soap and a toothbrush. He had cried all the while, exclaiming that it was a picture for...for her.

"So, how have you been, Austin? I haven't seen you in the longest!" Grammy said.

He nodded, "Yes, I know. It has been a while."

He noticed for the first time that the woman seemed to have aged a thousand years while he was gone. Her hair was snow white, and so thin he could see through it. Her head seemed small and frail. Her hands shook constantly and she seemed to have a million wrinkles!

"...So how have you been, Grammy?" He asked with concern as he took her hand.

"Oh, I've been alright, I guess. As good as can be expected with what's happened, of course."

* * *

"Are you done, finally?" Bulma asked her son as she lifted him from the baby seat.

She smiled as she undid his bib and wiped his mouth with a soft cloth. He sure was messy!

She set him in his playpen in the living room and turned to clean the kitchen. She sighed when she saw what a mess they had made.

She spun around to glare at the baby. "See what a mess you made!" He gave her a bored look and continued to play with his toys.

She shook her head, thinking of how wonderful it must be to be a baby. All you had to do was eat, sleep, and cry.

"Well, better get to it," she mumbled, rolling up her sleeves.

She finally finished, after what seemed to her like hours, and stepped back to look. Her kitchen was sparkling.

She smiled and glanced at her watch. 12:53.

She really wanted to put on some nice clothes and take Trunks out to the park, but she was so tired, she thought she would collapse right there.

"Well...why don't I take a 20 minute nap, and then we'll go to the park. How's that, Trunks?"

He smiled, and she took that as a yes.

He was looking more and more like his father, she thought sadly. Too bad he would never know him.

Well, there was still a chance that he would come by today...hopefully.

No, she couldn't think about that. If he came then, she knew what she would do. If not, then...she knew what she would do.

"I'll keep on living," she said sternly. She _had_ to keep living, if not for herself, then for her son.

* * *

Austin looked at Grammy quizzically. "What do you mean after what's happened?" he asked, "What's happened?"

She looked at him for a moment, almost as if she was on the verge of relaying some secret, on the edge of a cliff, contemplating whether or not to jump.

He was beginning to get frantic. What had happened? Why was she taking to long to answer?

"Grammy? What happened?" He could hear the urgency in his voice, but he couldn't help it. He needed to know! He had to know what happened!

"She...she's gone, Austin."

He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. He was gasping for breath, trying to pull in a few lungfuls of air. She was gone? How? Who? Where? When?

His head was spinning. How could she be gone? No, she couldn't be gone.

"She died about 6 months ago. She was hit by a drunk driver; a teenager, named--"

He never got to hear the person's name.

* * *

Bulma awoke to the sounds of Trunks crying.

"I'm coming, honey," she said, rising from her spot on the couch to comfort her distraught son.

He finally ceased crying and she smiled at him, kissing his soft cheeks.

"Now, how 'bout we go to the park?" she suggested.

Not waiting for an answer, she carried him upstairs, humming a soft tune.

After changing into a cute t-shirt and a skirt, they went to the park.

She smiled as she walked behind the stroller, taking in all of the scenery. She stopped short when she felt the stroller halt, as if the wheel was caught on something.

She glanced up, finally noticing the young man sitting on a bench. His foot had stopped the wheel of Trunks' stroller.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," she said, blushing profusely. "I didn't see you there."

He glanced up and she recognized him. "Brian?"

He grinned, "Yeah! What's up, B? Here, take a seat."

She suddenly felt a little apprehensive, and thought she should be moving on, but she brushed the feeling off; she was being silly.

She parked the stroller next to the bench and perched on the edge of the wooden bench, as far away from Brian as she could. She didn't want to be impolite, but something didn't feel right.

"So, how's everything going?" Brian asked, stretching his arm out on the back of the bench.

"Oh, everything's fine."

There was a moment of uncomfortable silence before Brian tried again to start a conversation.

"So I hear Vegeta's leaving."

Bulma held back a sob and tried to appear calm and collected, "Yeah. He's supposed to leave today."

Again there was silence.

Bulma jumped up, "Well, I'd better get going..."

Brian stood, also. He couldn't let her leave now! It would ruin everything.

"No, don't go. I--I really enjoy talking to you."

Bulma almost scoffed in his face. Yeah right, that was the worst pick up line ever!

"Well, I enjoyed talking to you, too. Bye!" She hurried away, glancing over her shoulder every few minutes. She couldn't help it, but she felt like she was being followed!

He growled as he watched her flee. This was definitely not good.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone.

"Hey, I got a problem. She's leaving. Things aren't going as planned. Get someone to stall her."

The voice on the other end didn't sound too happy. "I can't! I'm...busy at the moment. Find some way to stall her yourself."

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. This was getting too complicated. First, he woke up late and didn't get the rest of his things packed like he wanted to, and then the movers had had a problem with the truck and couldn't get it started, so they had to transfer all the stuff to a different truck. Then they had an "emergency" and had to take the other truck, so all of his things were back in his house.

This was just way too much. He was already stressed as it was, and these circumstances weren't getting any better.

But that wasn't all. He still couldn't get her words out of his head.

_"Well...at least stop by before you go... Your son will want to see you one last time."_

He had been contemplating that constantly for the past 12 hours. If he did go, he knew that he wouldn't be able to leave her. If he didn't go...well, if he didn't go, then he could leave. But if he didn't go, he would never have a clear conscience! He shook his head and climbed into the car. He had to do this before he came to his senses and actually thought about what he was doing. Well, no...he _had_ thought about what he was doing, that's why he was going.

* * *

Austin felt the room spinning as he started to hyperventilate. He dashed from the room and threw open the door, collapsing onto the lawn. He heard Grammy's voice from the living room calling to him, but he couldn't answer. His throat felt dry, his tongue felt swollen. He couldn't breathe. She was gone! He let out an agonizing cry as he struggled to his hands and knees. He pulled up a fistful of grass as the tears began to plummet from his cheeks. She was gone! He still didn't want to believe it. She couldn't be gone! It had only been a few years ago that he had held her. Told her he loved her, that he would marry her and they would have children together, and now...now it was too late. He subconsciously saw himself there, in Grammy's front lawn, crying for his sweetheart, but he couldn't bring himself to do anything but sit there and cry. With each tear that fell to the ground he felt more and more rage for the person who had taken her away. He would find this person; he would find them and kill them for taking her away!

* * *

Vegeta sighed as he pulled up to the all too familiar house. He had been here many times before, but somehow it felt different this time, like it could be the last time. He shook his head and climbed out of the car, thinking sadly that he might never walk up this sidewalk again. He might never again see the perfectly manicured lawn and look through the expensive glass of the front door. He might never again ring the doorbell and wait solemnly for someone to answer. He shoved his hands in his pockets, glancing around. It didn't look like anyone was home. But why would she be out? She had to be here. He ran the doorbell once more, peering through the window, waiting to see her beautiful figure descending the stairs. She was there; she had to be there! She just wasn't answering the door, that was it. "Woman, open the door," he shouted. Silence. "Woman...Bulma open the door." Still nothing. He was beginning to get impatient. How many times could she reject him? He started to turn away, but then stopped. He couldn't let her win. She was trying to discourage him, but he wouldn't let her. She had already told him she loved him, so he couldn't just walk away. He had to be a man.

* * *

Bulma smiled as she heard Trunks giggle from the back seat. She decided maybe today she would come in through the back. She pulled up to the back of the house and quietly let herself in. "Now Trunks, how about--" She stopped abruptly, hearing someone speaking. She put Trunks in the play pen and started to walk towards the front door when she realized exactly who it was. She decided not to reveal herself quite yet, wanting to hear what he had to say. "Bulma, don't do this." She was shocked. She head never heard him call her by her name before. It was always 'woman' or just 'hey you' but never had he called her Bulma. Just hearing the word come from him brought tears to her eyes, but she brushed them away quickly.  
She heard him sigh, "Bulma...I--I'm sorry, for everything. I..." She smiled, as an idea popped into her head. She sneaked around and exited through the back door, then walked around to the front of the house. She smiled; she was looking straight at him, and yet he was talking to an empty house, trying to get her to open the door. "Bulma I...I'm sorry. I--I love you." She couldn't believe it! She let out a squeal and he immediately whirled around. "Bulma, I--" She rushed to him and threw her arms around him. "Don't talk," she whispered, "You've said enough already." He smirked and wrapped his arms around her slim waist. It had been so long... He leaned down and kissed her with all the passion and love he felt. She returned the kiss with just as much passion and love. She finally pulled back and smiled. "Does this mean you're not leaving?" He glanced down for a moment, "I...I don't know." "Well, we'll figure that out later. Right now your son is probably dying to see you." He smirked as they walked into the house.

* * *

So what did you guys think? What do you think is going to happen to Austin? And where have Val and Squid been for the last few chapters? Who is this mystery woman that Austin loved so? You'll have to find out next time!! Don't forget to review!! 


	24. Chapter 24: Coercion and Conflict

Hey everybody!! Did anybody notice, I start almost all of my chapters with 'hey everybody!' Why is that? WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?! Lol. Yes, I'm feeling a little…crazy today. But, what's new? I forgot to take my pills!!!

Disclaimer: Has anybody realized how long it's been since I did one of these? You'd think that by now I'd own SOMETHING!!! But…no.

* * *

**Chapter 24 - Coercion and Conflict **

* * *

He hadn't moved. He had no idea how long he had been there, splayed out on Grammy's lawn, though that was only the slightest of his dilemmas.

He somehow perceived that he wasn't himself. He felt as if his very essence were poised above his body, observing and scrutinizing--but nothing more. It was as if he had been anesthetized, and his passion for her, his infatuation, his anguish, his resentment, had all been eradicated on the spot, and all that remained was a dull throbbing in his chest.

He saw himself stand after what seemed like an eternity.

He had an indistinct look in his eyes, as if he couldn't see clearly. His eyes were rimmed with a thick line of crimson as he glanced about. His face was drawn into a scowl, and it appeared as if limitless creases had emerged overnight. He looked old and dilapidated as he very slowly made his way back into the house.

"Grammy."

His voice sounded alien to him, like it wasn't his own. It was as if he had sandpaper in his throat. His mouth was suddenly dry, his tongue felt swollen.

He heard her reply from somewhere in the kitchen, but he was certain he wouldn't be able to journey even that far in his present state, so he stumbled over to the worn couch and collapsed onto the soft cushions.

She said something, but his head was spinning so, he could hardly see her face.

"Grammy…" he said once more, straining to see through the foggy haze that clouded his vision.

"I'm here, hon. What is it," she questioned.

"I--I need to know…" he stammered, reaching a hand to stroke her wrinkled face. "I need to know who…who killed her."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

He tried to smile at her as they sat in the car. Was he ready? Of course not. He probably would never be ready, but the simple truth was that he had to go through with this.

He reached down to grasp her hand and he felt her give it a reassuring squeeze.

He sighed as he caressed the back of her hand with his thumb, examining everything: the long, slender fingers, the creamy white complexion, the small, frail knuckles…

"Vegeta?"

He looked up with a start, the sound of her voice bring him back to reality, and the matter at hand.

She was so beautiful, he realized, as he gazed into her clear sapphire orbs. Her elegant, turquoise locks, her small nose and cute lips, everything about her screamed utter flawlessness. She was truly a rare treasure, indeed.

"Vegeta, we only have 15 minutes until the bell rings. C'mon, let's go in."

Before he could protest she had opened the door and climbed out of the car.

He sighed deeply then seized the door handle and threw it open before he could stop himself. She was already halfway across the parking lot waiting for him.

He paused a moment before strolling over to her and slipping a hand around her waist, and together they entered the crowded hallways. All activity seemed to hesitate for a moment as every eye turned to the couple.

* * *

"Austin, honey…I don't think it's wise to tell you. You're still in shock and…you need to go home and get some rest."

He immediately narrowed his eyes and glowered at her, his eyes flickering with a psychotic ferocity that startled the woman, catching her off guard.

She placed a tender hand on his shoulder, trying in vain to calm the raging sea in his mind, but he shoved her hand away and pulled himself into a sitting position.

"Tell me!" he demanded, gripping her arm.

She squeezed her eyes closed as a searing pain shot up her arm. "I--I can't, Austin, I won't put you through that!"

He came to himself for a moment as he released her and turned away. "I…I'm sorry, Grammy…"

She gave him an empathetic look as she placed a wrinkled hand on his shoulder.

* * *

His grip on her midsection constricted warily as they leisurely passed through the crowded hallway toward the large horde of teenagers gathering at the end of the hall.

She glanced around fearfully as she pressed her body closer to his. She felt so oddly alien in this place that was so well known to her, almost as if she was completely exposed to these "friends" of hers.

They finally verged upon the large gathering. There was a chorus of gasps as they all took in the sight of the twosome--no one was expecting this!

"Bulma, Vegeta, this is certainly a…surprise!"

Courtney's exuberance seemed out of place in the awkward atmosphere.

Chichi and 18 stepped forward, finally, and encompassed Bulma in a hug.

"Hey, B, looks like you two are back together," 18 whispered, nudging Bulma in the ribs.

Bulma couldn't help but smile and giggle.

She glanced up at Vegeta, surprised to see the grim scowl on his face as he stared at Goku.

"We have to go, Chi, 18," Bulma said quickly as she tugged on Vegeta's arm, trying unsuccessfully to budge him. She certainly didn't need him fighting with Goku, not now.

"You were waiting for this, weren't you, Kakkarot?"

Vegeta spat the other man's name with barely obscured loathing lurking underneath.

"Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, horrified that he would say such a thing to his friend of many years. How could he be so cruel?

Goku smirked, narrowing his eyes at Vegeta as he pulled Chichi to his chest, wrapping his strong arms around her.

"You just can't stand the fact I'm better than you."

"Goku!" It was Chichi's turn to look dismayed at her boyfriend's words. That was definitely uncalled for!

"You were never better than me. You never will be."

"Then why are you so upset?"

Bulma shot Chichi a distressed look, which she returned, equally embarrassed and enraged.

"I'm pissed off because you practically pushed me out of the way for my position." Vegeta clenched his fist at his side, trying to restrain from jumping on the man and punching his lights out.

"You got kicked off the team, remember?"

Bulma was horrified. She had never seen Goku looking so smug and conceited. That was Vegeta's job!

"And let me guess, you had _nothing_ to do with that, now did you?"

Goku tried to step forward, but Chichi held him back.

The remaining teenagers, seeing the likely prospect of a fight formed a circle around the two males and started chanting, "Fight, fight, fight!"

"No, Vegeta, I didn't have anything to do with that. It was your own carelessness and stupidity that got you kicked off the team."

"My carelessness?" Vegeta roared. "In case you didn't know, they proved that I didn't do it! But I never thought _you_, of all people, would be the one to take my place. You just couldn't wait for the chance to be the star, could you?"

"You're right, Vegeta. I _did_ want to know what it felt like to be the star, we all did."

And with that, Goku snatched Chichi's hand and practically dragged her away.

Vegeta glared after them for a moment before grabbing Bulma's hand and pulling her down the opposite hall. She struggled to free herself, but his firm grip held her.

* * *

He winced slightly as the warm liquid slid down his throat, soothing the ache. Too bad there wasn't a tea that would heal his heart.

"How's that?"

He glanced up at Grammy. She was such a sweet woman.

"A little better," he mumbled. "I just…I feel so…guilty."

"Whatever for? What happened wasn't your fault, hon."

He turned his face away as a single tear slid down his cheek. "You don't understand, Grammy! It _was_ my fault!"

She reached out to take his hand, stroking the back of it with her own soft ones. "No, Austin…there was nothing you could've done. There was nothing any of us could've done--"

"No, Grammy, that's not it!" He exclaimed, snatching his hand back. He sighed, "…The last time I talked to her we had an argument. I…I told her I hated her, and that I never wanted to see her again, and then I stormed out, and now…I never _will_ see her again."

She couldn't help the look of compassion that overtook her features. She had no idea the news would influence him so! She never should've told him. This was all her fault!

* * *

Bulma stood in front of the mirror in her bathroom fixing her hair, her phone propped in between her shoulder and her ear.

"I'm so sorry, Chi, I really didn't mean for that to happen! I just--I had no idea he was going to say that, and--"

"It's okay, B. I know, it wasn't your fault, and plus--Goku could've been a little nicer, too."

Bulma sighed as she took in her reflection. She was dressed only in some short shorts and a cute tee that showed off her midriff.

"I'm just glad we're still friends, Chi. I don't know _what_ I would do without you."

"Yeah, me too." Chichi replied. "Hey, I have to go. I'll talk to you later."

Bulma clicked off the phone, tossed her hair over her shoulder, and stalked into the bedroom.

"Vegeta, I still cannot believe you did that!" she exclaimed as she crossed her arms and glared at her boyfriend.

He rolled his eyes and 'hmphed' mimicking her as he sat on the bed. She decided to try a different approach.

"Vegeta," she cooed, stealing to the bed and climbing on his lap, "why can't you just be nice?"

She let her arms snake their way up his chest and rest on his shoulders as she tipped her head to the side, searching his eyes.

"He's always been out to get me," Vegeta replied with a glare.

She rolled her eyes, "Vegeta…nobody is out to get you! It's all in your head!"

"You don't understand!" He snapped.

She let out an exasperated sigh and stood, stalking away from him. "You're right, Vegeta, I don't understand."

* * *

"Grammy…tell me."

She sighed, he'd been at her for at least half an hour already, demanding she tell him, but…she couldn't! Not after she saw what she had already done to him!

"No, Austin, I won't!"

"Grammy, please! I have to know!"

Her patience was wearing thin, now. She was tired, she had a headache, and she desperately needed a foot massage.

"Fine, Austin…I'll tell you."

She saw his eyes light up for a moment, like a little child on Christmas morning.

"The police said it was a drunk driver, you probably know him."

"Who is it?!"

"His name is…Vegeta."

She saw a look of utter shock cross his face before another look that she couldn't quite place.

Without another word, he rose from the couch and walked out the door.

She sighed again as she heard him start the engine of his car and drive off. She shouldn't have told him.

She felt a little guilty, but she had to do what had to be done.

She was startled out of her thoughts as the phone rang. She picked it up with a shaky hand. "Y--yes?"

"Did you do it?"

She cast a longing look out the window and said, "Yes. I did it. I hope you're happy!"

There was a malicious laugh on the other end before the dial tone.

* * *

"Vegeta, c'mon!" Bulma called up the stairs. She heard his incoherent mumbling before she saw him ambling down the stairs.

He stood before her with a bored look on his face. "Woman, I'm not--"

"Vegeta, please, just do this one thing for me." She kissed him lightly before dashing into the kitchen.

He glanced after her, before mumbling something about 'women' and throwing the door open.

"What, Kakkarot," he asked, uninterested.

Goku sighed and scratched behind his head, "Look, Vegeta, I'm…I'm sorry. Bulma said she talked to Chichi, and, well…I was wrong to talk to you like that. I don't know what got into me, I just…I felt like…I don't know, I just…it's complicated. I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

"Whatever," Vegeta sneered.

They both heard Bulma's voice from somewhere in the kitchen, "That mean's he's sorry, too!"

Goku laughed and smiled, "Well, I guess I'll see you later, Vegeta."

Vegeta closed the door and turned to find Bulma standing behind him, a blissful smile on her face.

"Aww…Vegeta, that was so sweet!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around him. She absentmindedly thought to herself how much she had changed him.

"I'm leaving, woman. I'll see you tomorrow."

He leaned down to place a passionate kiss on her lips before turning and walking out the door.

Bulma watched his car until he turned a corner and was hidden from her view. She let out a dreamy sigh and danced up to her room.

* * *

She glanced up as she heard the door open, then slam.

She walked into the living room slowly, not quite knowing what to expect.

"Austin?"

He whirled around, and she gasped at his appearance. He looked like he hadn't slept in days; his hair was wild and unruly, his eyes bloodshot. But the look in his eyes…it scared her.

"Where is he," he seethed.

"What are you talking about?"

"WHERE IS HE?!"

She glanced about the room, searching for a possible way out should she need it.

"I--I don't know what you're talking about."

He was in front of her in a moment, grasping her shoulders and shaking her violently. "Where the hell is he?!"

She let out a frightened cry as he dug his fingers into her soft flesh. "Oww! Austin you're hurting me!"

He released her, but didn't move. "Where is Vegeta," he breathed, slowly.

"I don't know. I haven't seen him all day," she lied.

"Tell me the moment you find him," Austin snapped before stalking out of the house, slamming the door after him.

Bulma dashed up the stairs as soon as he was out of sight and hit the speed dial on her cell phone.

"What now, woman?"

Her eyes darted around the room, as if she expected Austin to jump out at any moment.

"Vegeta…Austin just came by, and he was looking for you, and he had this weird looking his eyes, like…I--I think he's going to kill you! Oh, Vegeta! Don't die! You can't die!" She rambled on and on and he eventually had her start over.

"What are you going to do?" She questioned.

She could tell he was smirking. "Nothing."

"Vegeta! This is _not_ the time to be getting all big headed…!"

"Don't worry, woman. I'll be fine." He replied.

* * *

You guys, I am so sorry it took so long for this chapter. It's been what, three weeks? I didn't mean for it to take this long, I mean, I started like three days ago, but…yeah. I really was going to update this last week, but FFN!! AHHH I HATE IT!! Oh well, Happy Thanksgiving, everybody!! 


	25. Chapter 25: Endings and Beginnings

I know, I know, it's been half of forever and a day but you guys will not believe how busy I have been! OMG!! Well…that and I've been having a bit of writer's block, so hopefully this chapter will be worth it. And yet, this is the LAST CHAPTER!!! AHHHHHH!!!! I know, this chapter skips around a lot, but I didn't want to drag the story on and on, so I'm deciding to end it now.

Oh, by the way, Vegeta might be a liiiiiitttle bit OOC, but…hey, I tried!!

* * *

**Chapter 25 - Endings and Beginnings**

* * *

Valedictorian.

She never thought it would actually happen to her. Well, no, she used to think that it was possible…probable actually, but that time seemed so far away now, like an abandoned era that had vanished in the mist. And now…the senior class had chosen _her_ as their valedictorian.

She'd laughed when they had first asked her, concluding that they were joking with her, trying to trick her, but they had assured her that they were completely serious; they wanted _her._

The next two weeks had been a nightmare for her. Between taking her final exams and trying to write her speech she hadn't found hardly any time to sleep, but the day finally came, and there she was.

She had walked up to the podium slowly, her mind reeling with every step. She placed her hands on either side of the small pedestal, searching every face.

Her eyes stopped on her boyfriend and her son, the two best things that had ever happened to her. She smiled, cleared her throat and began.

"We are all here today for one reason, to witness, and in some cases experience, the graduation of the senior class of West City High School…"

She heard her voice waver as she started, but she gained confidence as she continued.

"This year has been one of the worst, and the best, of my life…"

* * *

He sat in the very back row, on the last seat, in the corner. He had been watching her for a long time, waiting for the right moment. He smirked as she stood up and started her speech. He shifted in his seat, holding the small gun close to him, wouldn't be long now.

* * *

She smiled; it was finally over! She thought she would never get through her speech! There wasn't a dry eye in the audience when she had finished talking about how much her son had changed her life. She couldn't believe it!

She had received her diploma with a giant smile and was now waiting to exit the large auditorium. She spotted Vegeta and Trunks and rushed over to them.

"Hey!" She called, getting both of their attention.

Trunks laughed and held out his arms and she took him, kissing him on his chubby cheek.

Vegeta crossed his arms and took off his cap and gown, "God I hate these stupid things," he growled.

She rolled her eyes and kissed him, "So…how'd I do?"

"Horrible."

"Thanks." She smiled and started out the door.

* * *

He pulled the flaps of his coat closer as he inched through the crowd toward her; he had to do this! He had to! He watched the three of them from a far; they looked so happy together. They were a family. Not a traditional family, but none the less…they were a family.

He felt a twinge of bitterness as he thought; that's what he always wanted. _He_ wanted a family. _He_ was the one who deserved to have a beautiful girlfriend and a wonderful son, not Vegeta!

He began to push toward them with more vigor now, his anger fueled by the recollection of what _he_ had done. _He _deserved to die.

She turned and saw him and a beautiful smile slid across her face.

"Austin! I'm so glad you came!"

She handed Trunks to Vegeta and gave him a firm hug. She felt the gun tucked securely into the inside pocket of his coat and gave him a puzzled look.

"What's that?"

This was his chance! He had to do it now! No one would be expecting it.

He reached into his pocket, but he stopped, glancing up at her son, Trunks, and then…he couldn't do it. He couldn't just take away the boy's mother like that. Vegeta was definitely not responsible enough to take care of a child by himself! Bulma was all the child had, he couldn't take her away from him.

"I--it's nothing. See you later," he said before dashing off.

Bulma glanced after him, slightly confused, but she shrugged it off, not knowing exactly how close he had been to taking her life.

"Come on, woman…" Vegeta grasped her arm and started to steer her out of the building.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see." He smirked, he had quite an evening planned for her.

* * *

She gasped, completely in awe, as they stepped onto the huge yacht.

"Vegeta…what--how--?" She couldn't even speak.

He chuckled and took her hand, leading her to a small table on the top deck, "A friend of my dad's rents out these yachts. It's ours for the night."

She placed a hand over her heart and sat down, gazing about the large, spacious boat. "All this…for me?"

He nodded and sat down across from her. He gazed at her for a moment then looked away, not quite able to swallow around the lump in his throat. He had to tell her.

"Woman, I…"

She smiled that dazzling, heart-stopping smile and gazed at him. "Yes?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, velvet box, then stood, coming around to her side of the table to kneel before her.

"I…wanted to wait until after dinner, but…"

She gasped, cupping her hands over her mouth as she gazed, wide eyed at him. Was this really happening?

"Woman, I…I want you to marry me."

"Marry you? But I…we…oh Vegeta we can't! I mean…we're barely out of high school, and--"

"Look, woman…I'm not asking you to leave your family and travel around the world with me, I just…" he sighed, this was really hard for him. "I can't live without you, Bulma. I need you. I…I love you."

She bit her lip as the tears began to worm down her cheeks and plunge from her chin.

"I love you too," she whispered, sliding out of her seat to throw her hands around his neck. "Yes, I'll marry you!"

He smirked and held her; this was the best night of his life.

* * *

Austin sat on his couch at home, staring blankly into the television, a million things on his mind.

He vaguely heard his cell phone ring and he picked it up.

"What."

"Austin…it's Brooke. Did you do it?"

He sighed, "No, Brooke, I didn't do it. I couldn't."

He heard her sigh in frustration, "I knew you wouldn't do it! You're too much of a softy! That's why you couldn't save Ayana!"

He flinched at her name, but couldn't move. "What really happened?"

He heard her laugh maliciously, "What really happened? She had cancer. She'd had it all of her life, but it got worse when you left. She just…gave up. She died hoping to see you one last time, but…you never came."

"But you said--"

"I know what I said, but it's not true. I said that so you would kill Bulma, but you didn't! I paid your 'granny' to say everything she said. None of it was true. It was all a lie."

Austin couldn't believe it. She'd died from cancer. Everything he'd known was a lie. He shook his head and threw the phone across the room, holding his head in his hands. How could he be so stupid?!

He couldn't believe how close he was to taking Bulma's life…neither she nor Vegeta had anything to do with Ayaya's death! And at that instant he dropped to his knees and began to pray.

Funny, he had never prayed in his life, but he couldn't help but feel that he had to confess to someone, and God was probably the best choice at the moment.

* * *

Bulma smiled at Vegeta as the both sat on the couch in front of her parents, Val, Squid, Vegeta's parents, Chichi and Goku, Krillin and 18, and a few miscellaneous people who had just shown up.

"Okay everybody…Vegeta and I have something to tell you." Bulma was smiling from ear to ear, trying to cover up the ring on the third finger of her right hand.

She elbowed him and he rolled his eyes and started to speak but she cut him off.

"--We're getting married!" She held out her hand to show them all, grinning like a child with a lollipop.

For a moment there was a deafening silence as everyone just stood there, staring at the two of them in total astonishment.

Chichi, noticing the worried look starting to materialize on Bulma's face jumped up.

"Oh my gosh, B, that's great!"

Everyone immediately started talking once Chichi had made the first move, and no one could make out anything anyone else was saying, but…no one cared, they were getting married!

"I forbid it! I will not have my son getting married to some woman he hardly knows just because she had his child… you're far too young…you still have college ahead of you…what about your career?" Vegeta's father made excuse after excuse, not willing to accept the fact that his son couldn't care less what he said.

18 had demanded a closer look at Bulma's ring, and was now trying to hint to Krillin that _she_ wanted one.

Goku was slapping Vegeta on the back and kept talking about what kind of food would be at the wedding.

"The wedding?!" Chichi and Mrs. Briefs were both thinking the same thing.

"Oh my gosh, Bulma, I know the absolute _best_ celebrity wedding planner!"

"And I know exactly what flowers you're going to want!" Chichi exclaimed.

"Have you picked out a dress yet?" 18 questioned.

"What about bridesmaids? And who will be your maid of honor?"

"Whoa, you guys! We haven't done anything yet!"

"Well…let's get started!" Mr. Briefs said.

* * *

Bulma smiled shyly under her veil as she walked slowly down the aisle with the music on her father's arm.

"Are you ready for this, daddy?" she whispered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "No, but I don't really have a choice. He's a good boy, and he better take care of my baby girl!"

They reached the end of the aisle and Mr. Briefs handed his daughter to the man who would hold her for the rest of both of their lives.

She smiled at him as they both walked up to stand in front of the pastor. Bulma's mother had almost had the Pope marry them, but Bulma had insisted that she didn't want that, so they had settled for the pastor of a nearby church.

After about half an hour, Vegeta began to sigh; why was this taking so long?! Bulma smiled at him and reached out to take his hand. He began to play thumb war, and they proceeded to play until the priest got to the vows.

"Do you, Vegeta Ouji, take this woman to be your wife…?"

"I do," Vegeta said in his strong, deep voice.

"And do you, Bulma Briefs, take this man to be your husband…?"

"I do," she smiled at him.

"Then, by the power vested in me by the state of (A/n: Umm…where are they??) California, I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He turned to Vegeta, "I know you've been waiting for this… you may now kiss the bride."

He smirked and threw back the veil, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her close.

"You're mine, woman," he whispered before kissing her passionately.

She smiled against his lips and pulled away, "Not 'till tonight," she winked and took his arm, then followed him out of the chapel.

* * *

Yes, I know…not my best work, but hey…at least it's up, right? I can't believe it's over! I'm gonna cry!!! Lol. Umm…for anybody whoz interested, I will be starting another fic, (An A/U this time). So…watch for it. Any questions, comments, suggestions, and/or concerns email me 

Any of those I will receive your email and hopefully reply within 24 hours. Luv all of yaz! See ya next time!!

Oh, I almost forgot…the thank u's!!

First and foremost:

_ShadesofCrimson: You are like…mynew best friend, my inspiration. I don't know what I would've done without you. (Your stories are great, by the way!) Luv ya lots!_

_t2i2n2a: what can I say? You're like…the best reviewer I have! Every chapter, I can always count on u to give me ur honest opinion. Don't know what I would've done without cha, gurl. If I could I'd give you the best reviewer award, but…I can't so…THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! Luv ya!_

_Dray: You're another person who has faithfully reviewed. I always looked forward to your reviews. I don't really know what to say except thank you so much for everything! You're the best!_

_VeryShortMidget: Lol. I don't know what to say, you're like the coolest person ever! Omg! Lol. I always enjoy talking to you on msn, especially when I'm feeling depressed or something, but…I don't know what I would do without you. You're great! Luv ya!_

_Kataan: I know, it probably killed u cuz I took so long, but… I'm so sorry…I really didn't mean to not update for… almost 2 mos.!!! Ahhhhh!! Lol. You hung in there, tho, and I thank you so much for that! You're the best! Luv ya!_

_seventh sky: Thank you so much! I'm sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up, (I usually don't take that long) but…thanks for reviewing! You're the best! _

_zicke: New reviewer…yay!!! Lol. Thanks for reviewing, I really do appreciate it. Hey… don't forget to check out my new fic…should be out soon! :-P lol. Thank you so much! Luv ya!_

_Priscilla-Chan: Lol. I always luv to put in crazy twists and turns in my plot…keeps ppl interested…well most people. Anywayz, thanks for reviewing. I'm so sad it over!! Lol. Thanks a lot!!_

_powerhouse: thank you so much! Lol. I REALLY DIDN'T MEAN TO TAKE THIS LONG TO REVIEW!! PLZ FORGIVE ME!!! lol. Thanks for the great review._

_Krissy Marshall: lol. Thank you!! Umm…ace story? I guess that's good, right?? Thanks for the review! Luv ya!!_

_Just someone: lol. Everybody is special…there's no such thing as just someone. Thank you for taking the time to review. I really appreciate it. You're the best!!_

_Suicide-greeting: what can I say? You always add a little humor to the reviews. I always enjoy reading what you have to say. I'll miss you so much! cries Anyways…thanks for all the reviews!! You're da best!! Luv ya lotz!!_

_Poisoned-tattoo: Lol. You're another person who always submits the funniest, craziest reviews. Luv ya so much! I'll miss ur great reviews!!_

_na janay: New reviewer!! Yay!! lol. Thank you for the great review! Don't forget to read my new story!! Luv ya lots!_

_And to everybody: I can't thank any of you enough for reviewing. You guyz will never know how much it meant to me!! I luv all of u guyz lots!! Make sure you read my next story, okay? Lol. Hope I didn't miss anybody. If I did…email me and I'll be sure to add you. I luv all of you guys!! Cyz!!_

P.S. Don't forget the final review!! 


End file.
